Stars Are Born
by BalthierStrahl
Summary: Glee from Season 1, but there's one difference: Blaine Berry Anderson, Rachel's brother. Anderberry!siblings, Klaine.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer**: 'Glee' belongs to RIB and FOX. The Anderberry idea does not belong to me either, instead to blaineandersons tumblr.

**A/N**: 'Because all the cool kids are doing it'. But differently from other ones, this is from the _very_ start – the Pilot of Glee. Enjoy this prologue! BTW, putting this under 'Kurt H. & Blaine A.' because it _is_ a Klaine fic and I don't think the Raine shippers want those under 'Rachel B. & Blaine A.'. Review if you will aaaand I'm sorry for the page breaks. No, that's a lie, I'm not sorry, yeah, but I am sorry for the lack of Klaine so far..

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pilot<strong>

On the first day of Sophomore Year, Rachel Berry was slightly late.

She had a nice excuse, mind you. She was usually at school before all teachers got there, but on this specific day she arrived at the same time as Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher. But that was no normal day in the Anderson-Berry household; it was her little brother's first day of High School.

If she was any sister and Blaine was any brother, it wouldn't be a big deal. But it wasn't like that; she was _better_ than average and Blaine… She was really worried about him.

The thing about Blaine is… Well, he's gay. Not that Rachel has any prejudice against him, as she has not only him, but also two gay dads. But the problem wasn't her; it was the world. As they were too competitive among themselves, Hiram and Leroy decided to put them on different schools, and even though Rachel appreciated that if his brother did join Glee Club, he would actually be able to get solos – because, let's be realists here, with her on the club no one else would get anything other than a background line – it didn't mean she wasn't preoccupied. Blaine was very proud of himself for being gay, and if his school – in which, she added as a mental note, he was _alone_ – was anything like McKinley High, he was going to get it bad.

Just as she was thinking about it, she walked in front of a few jocks (including Finn Hudson! Lucky her to see _him_ right before Sophomore Year started!) who were throwing that kid – Kurt Bummel? – into the school's dumpster.

She could only hope that nothing of the kind would happen to Blaine.

_Of course it won't_, she reasoned with herself. _He's not as flamboyant as that Kurt. But on the other side, Kurt isn't out…_ Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she went inside McKinley High, trying to at least enjoy her first day back.

- page break (a leg) -

When Rachel Berry got home, she was angry.

No, not angry, Rachel Berry was _terrifyingly enraged._

Who did Professor Sandy think he was? Of course he wasn't giving her the solo because she was a girl and she wouldn't let him… _touch_ her on the same way that _disgustingly awful Hank Sanders _did. She was so much better than him. Even Blaine was! Ok, so maybe Blaine was better than a lot of people. But only because he was her brother, of course.

She would be lying if she said that it wasn't the joy of her day when she figured out that the teacher had now been fired. _Oh, the sweet taste of revenge._

But she was still mad. After all, who would take over Glee Club now?

When she arrived at Blaine's school, her brother realized as soon as he set foot on her car that she was moping. "What's wrong, Rach?" She almost smiled at him. No matter how many people asked her the exact same question, in the end her brother would be the one who actually cared about the answer.

"It's Glee club," She spoke, starting her way back home. "Our ex-teacher, Sandy, refused to give me a solo and then I figured out that it was because he was doing some…_inappropriate_ things with Hank Sanders, the student who got it, so I told Principal Figgins, who fired him, and now I think Glee club will shut down, since there probably aren't any teachers around who might want to take over." She let out a noise of frustration and Blaine snickered slightly under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Rach. But there must be a teacher around who cares, right? I mean, I don't think everyone in school is as awful as you think. There _has_ to be someone nice." Blaine shrugged and Rachel glanced at him, suspicious.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Blaine laughed at this, and Rachel couldn't not join him. This was one of the best things about her brother: his laughter was contagious. Once he starts laughing, you laugh with him. "No, but seriously," She continued after they managed to stop laughing – which was so long after that they were already near their house. "Have you made so many friends that now you're even thinking that high school can be nice?"

Blaine grinned. "It's not that they're many friends, but… I really like them. And there's one of them… My gaydar goes off every time he's within hearing distance, I swear."

"Oh…" Rachel smirked knowingly at him. "So, is he –"

"Not my type, sis." Blaine said before she could finish, sighing. "Do you actually believe that there is someone out there for everyone?"

Rachel stopped the car in the driveway, in front of their home. She looked at Blaine and smiled sadly at the look of longing on his face. If that was anyone else, she would probably have laughed or teased them, but it was _Blaine_. "I do." Blaine looked at her, and she could tell that he was searching for something, so she did the only thing that she could; she widened her smile, inserting all of her wish to find just that _someone_ in it. When he smiled back at her, she got out of the car. "Come on, let's go in."

- but the leg is already broken -

The next day at school, Rachel was overjoyed. The day before she had spent with lots of drama – with all about Glee club, the wonder if Blaine would come out or not (which he didn't – he said he still wasn't ready, and after seeing what probably happens to Kurt every day, she fully supported him) and the fact that Finn Hudson _still_ hasn't broken up with Quinn Fabray to confess his eternal love for Rachel – but on that day, she was positive that nothing could get her down.

So when she found 'NEW DIRECTIONS! Glee club – Sign up!' on the warning board, she didn't hesitate on writing her name – not forgetting her golden star after it, _of course_.

Maybe the slushie that Noah Puckerman threw at her right after she signed her name did get her mood slightly down, but _only a little bit_. Because her audition, not that she was surprised by it, was absolutely fantastic and she was totally going to get plenty of solos.

What _did _surprise her, though, was when they were on their first rehearsal, and she _didn't get the solo!_ And did Mr. Schuester really give the lead solo of 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' to a boy in a wheel chair? They sucked. Of course, when she pointed it out, Mr. Schue only told them that they were only starting and that the _irony_ was appreciated.

She didn't want _irony_, she wanted _solos_!

So as the good drama queen she was, she stormed out of the room, and – hey, _wait, it actually had effect!_

And then she had a heart-to-heart with Mr. Schue and _could this day get any better?_ He _actually_ listened to her. In the end of the day, Rachel Berry was actually pretty happy, and she thought that it couldn't get any better.

Until next day.

She arrived at the choir room expecting to, at least _this time_, get a solo, but when Mr. Schue arrived and _Finn Hudson was with him_. And then they were singing a duet, and they were simply _made_ to sing a duet together. It was perfect… Until Mercedes interrupted them.

"Oh, hell to the no!" She nearly yelled, separating Finn and Rachel, and oh if Rachel wanted to kill her now. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Ok, look Mercedes, it's just one song…" Yeah, right. Like Rachel would only have _one solo_. She quoted, _'hell to the no!'_.

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt said, and Rachel really, _really_ loved that boy right now. Not as much as she loved Finn, but that's beside the point.

"Ok." Rachel would look at Mercedes since she started speaking and all that jazz, _but staring at Finn was so nice_. "You're good, white boy, I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again." Rachel could _hear_ the sarcastic smile on her voice. And Finn was even cuter from this close.

"Alright, let's do it. From the top!"

- don't go BREAKing my heart~ -

"Blaine, we are _doomed_!" Rachel moaned from her spot at the couch. She and Blaine were sitting on the living room for their 'musical night', and as _Grease_ played on the background – she and Finn had sung it _so much better_, their chemistry was _very_ obvious – she described the events of the day to her brother. "I swear, they must be machines or something! They were that good! I mean, they don't have some lead singer as good as me and you, but the dance! Oh my, _their dancers_! You wouldn't believe it! I know that my vocals are better than theirs, but I also know that there is no one in New Directions who could dance like that! And now I'm sure that Finn has a girlfriend, and she's the head cheerleader, and I _don't stand a chance!_" At this point, she was gesturing with her hands wildly and Blaine grabbed them to stop her.

"Hey, hey, stop." He grabbed her chin in one of her hands, forcing her to look at him. "You're a wonderful girl, and if this Finn guy can't notice that, it's his bad. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Besides, if you guys lost to them…" He shrugged. "It was a meant to happen. At least don't give up. Then you'll know that at least you tried and you did your best."

She smiled slightly, but it faded as soon as she remembered that this wasn't all of it. "But Blaine… Mr. Schue left Glee club. So did Finn. Now it's just me and the guys from 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'." She said, and her voice was so small that Blaine couldn't take it, he hugged her.

Yeah, he loved his sister. But they weren't very 'touchy-feely', and when they did hug each other, it meant the world to them. "It's going to be fine, you know. If those two are anything like you described them to me, they're going to come back any moment right now and give you all the _Wicked_ solos you deserve." Rachel laughed slightly, and they let go of the hug.

"You're the best brother ever. Not the best sibling, of course, because that would be me."

Blaine laughed.

- stop! In the name of love before you BREAK my heart -

"Look, you guys, these steps are not hard! I've been doing them since pre-school!" How could they not do them, really? There was nothing simpler then what she was trying to get them to do! Not only she, but Blaine could do them as well! That was more than enough proof that it wasn't just because she was the best.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." All of sudden, she didn't love Kurt all that much anymore.

"I know what I'm talking about! _I_ won my first dance competition when I was _three months old_!" Ok, so maybe Blaine won with her, but they didn't need to know that.

"This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt said, looking behind her, and Rachel turned.

It was a sight sent from the gods, really.

Finn Hudson. _Sweaty_ Finn Hudson. With Artie, like a savior. _Oh my_.

"Look… I owe you guys an apology." Oh, right. She was supposed to be mad at him. She turned away to stop staring. _Think of what Blaine said… He's not worth it if he doesn't give you what you truly deserve_. "I never should've quit."

_YES!_ She thought and turned back at him. _If there's no reason to be mad, I may as well stare_. That day was turning out pretty good… And, wait, did she just realize that _Glee club is like a roller coaster of emotions, just look at all the drama and it hasn't been more than a week!_ That certainly would do plenty of good when she tried to get into Broadway, she was sure.

She was in charge of the choreography. The world was back on its axis, everything was pretty again.

- we let the bough BREAK, we let the stranger in… -

"_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere<em>

_Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere<em>

_A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night_  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people<em>  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin', somewhere in the night<em>

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>Payin' anything to roll the dice<em>  
><em>Just one more time<em>

_Some will win, some will lose_  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>Oh, the movie never ends<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to the feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlights, people...<em>

_Don't stop!_"

Finn's voice was amazing. The background vocals were amazing. _Glee club was perfection._

But then…

The sound of clapping.

"Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten."

Mr. Schue was staying.


	2. Showmance

**A/****N**: So I arrive home to find out that there _are_ people reading this. So hi and thank you! *waves* Klaine interaction will take some time, jsyk.  
>Btw, I realized that there is already a fic named 'The AndersonBerry Siblings'… Oops. So, change of title was because of that. Current one comes from Barbra Streisand's 'A Star Is Born', idea from the amazing Gaby.<br>Also, I'm sorry by how small this is compared to the last one.  
>Chapter 3 may be up tonight, as I just <em>really<em> want to get to chapter 4. You know the drill; _all the single ladies~  
><em>BTW, anyone realized that this season hasn't shown any sex riots at McKinley yet?

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked this was a fanfiction website, not an original work one, so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Showmance<strong>

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel yelled as she walked in the teacher's way. When a 'yeah?' from the teacher declared that she had indeed gotten his attention, she continued speaking, even though they weren't exactly _close_ to each other. What? She was a singer, she had a nice and loud voice. "I went to the library and I got some sheet music and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal." Because she would get lead again, of course.

And then Mr. Schue was saying something – probably praising her talent, not that she blamed him, she would do the same if she had a student like herself – but it didn't matter because _Finn Hudson was being oh-so-chivalrous and helping her carry her bag_.

This time, she avoided looking to the dumpster. She knew that she would see a bunch of jocks about to toss Kurt there. She could only hear his words before the noise of something – _him_ – being thrown there. "One day, you'll all work for me."

She smiled.

- these ain't no _break_ing news -

"But Blaine, it's '_Freak Out_'! It will ruin us, even more! The guy who's most likely to be gay in our school even said that it is, and I quote, '_really gay_'!" Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He and Rachel were once again at the Anderson-Berry living room, sharing stories about their day.

"It _is_ pretty gay. But it can't be so bad. I mean, there is still some time until Sectionals, right? You can get another song –"

"No, Blaine." Rachel interrupted, getting a confused glance from her brother. Yes, she talked a lot, but they didn't usually stop each other mid-sentence. "We're not rehearsing this for Sectionals. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly_. In front of the whole school_."

Blaine flinched. "You _are_ definitely going to get food thrown at you."

"We're already at the bottom. Why can't Mr. Schue see that this song will only make it worse?"

"At least you have a Glee club."

"At least you don't have slushies thrown at you."

Blaine flinched. "Point made. So…" He started, trying to avoid more delicate subjects to Rachel -_ she wasn't getting solos, that was delicate enough! _"Anything else happened at your day?"

Rachel avoided his gaze. "No?" She tried to affirm, but it came as a question.

"C'mon, sis. You can tell me anything, you know that." The curly-haired boy smiled at her, widening his hazel eyes in a perfect and irresistible puppy face.

Rachel tried not to look at it, because she knew that one glance and she would be spilling all of her secrets to her brother, but that face was just _so adorable_. "I… I tried to vomit, to be as thin as Quinn, Finn's girlfriend, but I couldn't, it grossed me out, and it led me to a talk to the guidance counselor, which is bad enough as it is."

Blaine's mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'o' by the end of her confession. He sighed, rubbing his temple slightly. "You really like this guy, don't you?" The smaller girl nodded, looking at the floor. "He has a girlfriend right now, Rach. I wish I could tell you to go for it, but… You just have to wait. Because if he really likes her… Let's just say that being in a relationship with someone who is thinking of another person is not going to do any good to you. You can do better than that, I know. And if this guy is _the one_, they're not going to last."

"Really?" Rachel looked up at him, hopeful.

Blaine smiled at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Really. Oh, I need to tell you about what Nathan did today…"

- neither _break_ing bad -

On Thursday, when Rachel picked Blaine at his school, she was whistling happily. "Hm, what happened to get you in such a good mood?" Blaine asked, smirking. "Did the Fuinn break up?"

"For your information, you have the best sister ever. And – what _is_ a '_Fuinn_'?" She asked, but she was still smiling.

"You know. Finn, Quinn, _Fuinn_. But to what do I owe the honor of having the best sister ever?" He raised an eyebrow. She had said it plenty of times before, but it always came with an idea that Rachel considered brilliant. Needless to say, many times that meant trouble for both of them.

"No Fuinn break up, though Quinn seems to be mad a Finn," She smirked and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the evil look on his sister's face. "But I had an idea that will save Glee club tomorrow."

Blaine waited for Rachel to tell him her idea, but it never came. "What is the brilliant idea?"

Rachel's smug smirk widened into a grin. "I'll let you know tomorrow how it went."

- just do the _break_ dance -

That Friday night, the movie was forgotten.

Blaine was rolling of the floor, on hysterics. He couldn't remember laughing so hard, _ever_. But then, again, it wasn't every day that his sister's Glee club did '_Push It_' in front of the whole school whilst their teacher expected them to do '_Freak Out_'.

"Blaine!" She scolded, but the effect was minimized but the blush on her cheeks. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" He spoke, mid-laugh. After a good few minutes of laughter, when he had calmed down considerably, he couldn't help himself, but sing slightly under his breath. "_Get up on this!_"

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled, getting up from her spot on the couch to slap her brother on the arm, but he managed to stand and run away before she could get to him.

"_Oh, baby baby, b-baby baby!_" He teased, laughing and running around the house and being chased by Rachel. After a few minutes of running, they both stopped, trying to catch their breath.

"It's so frustrating. Now we probably are only going to get to sing '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_' and maybe, if we're _lucky_, '_Jesus Is My Friend_." Rachel whined, and Blaine got back to laughing.

"_Ah, push it!_"

Needless to say, Blaine was found hiding inside the closet – no metaphor intended – with an enraged Rachel looking for him by Hiram when he got into their home.

- I was a line before it was cool, now I'm a page break -

If there was anything Blaine hated, it was when Rachel cried.

Sure, his sister could be a huge pain sometimes, but she was _his sister_. He absolutely hated to see her hurting like that.

That's why when he heard sobs from her room, he couldn't not open the door slightly. "Rachel?" He flinched at the muffled 'go away'. She already hadn't picked him from school at that day, which was a sign that something was wrong, and when he arrived she was sobbing and her voice was so _broken_. He stepped inside her room carefully, sitting on the edge of her bed and patting her shoulder slightly. He was definitely surprised when she didn't shrug his hand off, but hugged him, clinging to her brother like a lifeline. "Shh," He rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry; it's going to be fine." He continued whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she calmed down and parted the hug, wiping her eyes.

"We kissed." She said, and her voice was just so _small_. "Me and Finn." Blaine raised an eyebrow, and before he could ask if it wasn't something good, she continued. "It meant nothing to him, you know. He's with Quinn. She's now at Glee club, and she's taking solos from me as well. She's not even that good, Blaine!" Her eyes were filling up with tears again, and Blaine continued whispering reassurances for her.

"It's fine, hey… They are just mad. They can't see how wonderful you are. They are probably stuck on that bitchy exterior of yours."

"You think I have a bitchy exterior?" Rachel glared at him and he laughed. It wasn't all tears, after all.

"…Maybe." He smiled mischievously.

That moment more than ever, Rachel loved her brother.


	3. Acafellas

**A/N**: Did it as promised! So tomorrow. Single Ladies. Yeah. Also, a small surprise… I think you'll like.

Thanks for reviewing/alerting/favoriting!

**Nyasar-tan**: Blaine doesn't join Glee because at his school, there isn't a Glee club. He and Rachel study at different schools because they are _that_ much competitive about each other.

Page breaks go to **Marininha Potter.**

**Disclaimer**: If Glee was mine, I wouldn't have to think about the 'if's.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Acafellas<strong>

Dakota Stanley.

He was the only one who could bring New Directions to victory, Rachel was certain. Of course, the idea came from Quinn and Santana, but Rachel was the first to act at it. She knew Mr. Schue would be hurt, but it wasn't for herself, it was for the group's sake.

But, apparently, Finn didn't agree with her.

"Hey, wait up! You can't do this to Mr. Schuester." He said after she left the choir room. The majority of the club had spoken, and it was now decided that they would hire Stanley to coach them. She liked Mr. Schue, she really did. But he didn't have what they needed when the matter was choreography.

"What? Make him a hero? Once we hire Dakota and win nationals. He'll thank me for it. You heard Santana. It's all about winning." She held her head high and used her tone that clearly declared that nothing could change her vision.

But apparently Finn was indeed very oblivious. "Since when?"

That got her mad. Well, as mad as possible when it came to Finn Hudson, her crush and obviously the love of her life. "Look, you have your popular clique and your football and your cliché of a blond girlfriend. Glee is my one shot. If this doesn't work out, then my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment."

"What's a cliché? Is that a bad thing? Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Ok, Rachel was very fond of the guy, but he could be pretty awful sometimes. Out of everything she said, all he heard was _cliché_? Really? "Wait! Where you're pissed about one thing, but you're just pretending. Like you're pissed about something else? 'cause..." Extra point to Finn Hudson. Oblivious, but not so much.

Still, Rachel wasn't going to talk about it. Talking to Blaine was already enough, thank you very much. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, for a while there, you were kind of all over me. And now you just yell at me all the time. It makes me think that you're still upset About what happened in the auditorium." The guy could be pretty smart when he wanted. And now Rachel was crushing harder on him, and _was that even possible?_

"I'm not." _Yes, I clearly am._ She had never acted so lousily in her life, but at least it was on purpose. Ok, maybe not because _she_ wanted, but because _her hormones_ wanted. "I've moved on and I'm focusing on my career now." Half-truth. That's progress.

"So you want to talk about it?" Why couldn't he just leave her? That was exactly why she was crushing on him. He acted like he actually _cared_, and it gave her hope. But said hope only crushed her even more, and as Blaine had said, _maybe he's not worth it_.

"No." She was never so sure that she had to do something, but it still hurt. "And neither do you. It's kind of ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everybody makes fun of, but I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the auditorium was real. You have feelings for me and you just don't have the guts to admit it. We're hiring Dakota Stanley." There. She said everything that had been on her head ever since… Well, ever since she first saw Finn. She turned around for a last time and started to walk away.

"Even if it means me quitting?"

She stopped. "Yes."

With that, she left.

- everyday I'm page break-ing -

Finding Dakota Stanley wasn't hard.

Vocal Adrenaline had rehearsal _every single day_. As soon as Rachel found that out, she approved; most people did need lots of hard work, not everyone could be as perfect as herself.

But honestly, she wasn't expecting for a "He's a monster!" from not just one of the Vocal Adrenaline members, but _Andrea Cohen, the winner of outstanding Soloist last year at absolutely tampastic! _It couldn't mean anything bad if she got the award, right?

All thoughts of giving up on hiring Stanley faded as soon as she watched a performance of '_Mercy_' that got _her_ impressed, but not Stanley.

But then…

"Look, my fee is eight thousand dollars per number, plus a ten thousand bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it."

How the hell could they get all that money?

- they could always sell a few page breaks -

Even with all about Dakota Stanley on mind, Rachel couldn't let a friend down.

She and Tina had talked it through, and they both agreed that Kurt Hummel was probably gay, and Mercedes had a crush on him. After a few discussions on how to bring it up, they approached Mercedes by her locker.

"We need to have a 'gayvention'." Rachel said. "That's a _gay intervention_." _And not homophobia_, she added as a mental note.

"It's K-Kurt. He's _ladyfabulous_." Tina spoke up when Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious you like just don't want you to get hurt by feelings. He can't reciprocate." She had talked about it with Blaine, and he agreed with her. Ok, maybe she had told him that Kurt was an out and proud gay guy, but those are only small details. He even told her about one girl that once had a crush on him… And it didn't end well. Maybe she should've called it TMI right then.

"Look, just because he wear nice clothes doesn't mean he's on the down-low." _Oh._ Mercedes was clearly in denial. _Or maybe she was just being a good friend to Kurt, and refused to be taken by stereotypes._ All of sudden, Rachel didn't feel that sure anymore.

"He wore a corset to second period today." Rachel said, and that… Sounded awful. It wasn't something she would do; wasn't she tired of being judged by people? Even if she was right and Kurt _was_ gay, it didn't give her the right to waltz in and judge him from a few looks.

"You can do better, Mercedes." Well, _that_ got Mercedes angry.

"Really? Well, what if I can't? There's not a lot of guys around here knocking down my door for a date. Or yours, for that matter. Nobody notices us. Hello? We're in Glee club. And I'm tired of being lonely, aren't you? But Kurt... Kurt is sweet to me, and he likes who I am, and I like how I feel when I'm with him. And he's in our group, he understands what I'm going through. Now, maybe that's not _enough_ for you guys, but it's enough for me." That was definitely it. Mercedes was smitten, and, for better or worse, they had to let her be.

- what is that on the sky? Superman? A plane? A chicken? No, it's a page break! -

As it turns out, Dakota Stanley was a freaking bitch.

He was trying to control _everything _about their lives. And the other members of Glee club thought that Rachel was a control freak? She had nothing on this guy.

He was trying to change their eating routine at first. And then, he was _kicking people out_. Rachel understood that they weren't as talented as her, but it didn't mean that they weren't nice background voices!

And then…

"Ew, nose job." Rachel gaped at the guy. _Seriously?_ He was being offensive.

She couldn't help but stay there staring, and only came to her senses when some of the Glee guys started leaving the choir room. "Wait." Everyone stopped."Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star. She'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused."

"Where's this going, Yentl?"

Rachel took a few breaths to keep her calm. _He's not worth it_. "Where it's going is that... We don't need you. Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because... we're different. And that's what makes us special."

And then, _they were all backing her up_. The whole Glee club – except the three Cheerios, and why wasn't she surprised? – was supporting her, listing people who had made it despite what people considered imperfect on them.

"Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?"

"Our point is that... you're fired. And I'm taller than you." They all smiled. Misfits or not, they were Glee club, and they all felt like family.

- waiting for a break to come -

"He was actually shorter than you?" Blaine snorted. Rachel glared at him.

"You know I can stop the car right now, kick you out and make you go home on your own, right?"

Blaine laughed. "You wouldn't. You love me too much for that." He winked and his sister rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her brother.

"Sometimes, yes. Most of it? I just want to shoot you. But there's no need for it in the end, I can do it through a diva-off." She shrugged it off and Blaine laughed louder.

"We'll see, little sister."

"I'm older than you, Blaine."

"But I'm still taller."

"Doesn't matter, I'll always be the greater."

"Hush, you."


	4. Preggers

**A/N**: Finally, I present to you 'Preggers'! This is my favorite so far, I swear.  
>And thank you all for all the response this is getting! I never expected 1000 hits, but it happened! Thanks to each one of you!<br>I've had some questions on Blaine, so I hope this chapter solves them! Yes, it is from his POV.  
>BTW, I want to know the opinion of you guys on something. I was thinking of skipping a few episodes, as some don't really have much relevance for the plot. What do you think?<p>

**Disclaimer**: I own a few Glee Season 1 DVDs and my computer in which I'm writing this. Nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Preggers<strong>

Blaine Berry Anderson was happy.

Rachel, despite every flaw, was a very nice sister, and even though they were in different years and schools, they managed to be very close. He had friends for the first time since he started going to school and most boys didn't like him because of his bowties, and he thought that _maybe_ they would accept him. Nathan was a short blond – still taller than Blaine, but that's not the point – who was probably the funniest person Blaine ever met, Juliet was a tall brunette who had a crush on Blaine, but for the latter's luck she didn't act on it and Simon was slightly taller than Juliet, dark haired and probably gay.

He wasn't pleased that Lincoln Klepper High School didn't have a Glee club, yes, but at least he wasn't bullied. He was one of those people who didn't get _any_ kind of attention – he wasn't popular, but he wasn't at the bottom either. His sister, though? She was at the bottom, and from what she told him? Not good.

"Any plans for tonight?" Nathan asked at lunch. He was probably trying to mock Blaine, as he always asked the same thing on his and Rachel's musical night.

"Football game." He smirked at the disbelieving look the three of them shot at him. "Rachel wants to show me who her crush is." He rolled his eyes and the others at the table laughed.

"Didn't he have a girlfriend or something?" Juliet asked and Blaine nodded. "Why is she introducing you to him, then? It's not like anything is going to happen…" She shot Blaine a look.

In fact, to avoid telling them that he was gay, Blaine made up a girlfriend. He told them that she lived in another town to avoid any meeting requests and Rachel would send him some messages from time to time pretending to be said girlfriend. So maybe Juliet not acting on her crush wasn't so much about luck…

"She thinks they're gonna break up; it seems like him joining Glee club put their relationship on some bad waters." Blaine spoke of it as someone commenting on the weather, but truth be told, he was worried about Rachel. She barely talked of Glee club anymore – it was as if she was about to quit. She told him that Professor Sandy, the same one who she managed to get fired, was back and she had gotten the lead at 'Cabaret'. The last thing she mentioned about Glee club was that Mr. Schue didn't give her the chance of singing as 'Maria' from 'West Side Story' in a solo. She didn't even say the song, it was _that_ bad.

"Well, enjoy the game." Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But back to what actually matters…"

- page breaking in the rain -

The McKinley Titans had lost every game so far, so to say Blaine was surprised when the stadium was actually _full of people_ is an understatement. He and Rachel had gotten there early, do they could get 'seats closer to the field', as Rachel said – but she _clearly_ meant '_a better view of Finn_'. As soon as the Titans walked in, Rachel started to smile and point at the general direction of the players. "There!" She yelled over all the noise from the bleachers. "There he is! Can you see him?"

"Rachel," Blaine laughed. "There are _tons_ of players. How do I know which one is Finn?"

"You just do. He's the tallest." Well, that did it. And Finn was _tall_. Blaine wondered how Finn and Rachel could make it work if they did get together. Because, honestly? Blaine would feel like a midget next to the guy, and Rachel was shorter than him, so imagine how she felt on Finn's height.

"He is… Tall." _Understatement of the year, Blaine Anderson. Congratulations._

"He is, isn't he?" Rachel said in a dreamy tone. Blaine chuckled. Apparently, his sister did have a type.

And then the game started.

To Rachel, everything Finn did was '_amazing_', '_perfect_' or just mainly '_genius_'. To Blaine? Yeah, well, it was all a disaster. He was sure that the Titans would lose, but then...

"_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single ladies (All the single ladies)<br>All the single ladies. Now put your hands up!_"

Blaine couldn't believe his own eyes. The McKinley High _football team_ was dancing to Beyoncé's _Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)_. He started laughing when he realized that, beside him Rachel was dancing and joined her.

Then the Titans did what was apparently impossible; in less than ten seconds, they managed to tie the game.

Now it was all on the kicker's hands, and from what he had heard… They were going to lose.

"Oh my god, it's Kurt." Rachel said from beside him. Blaine gave her a questioning glance. "He's the guy I told you about."

"The out and proud? He's on the football team?"

"Apparently, yes. He wasn't, but I guess that's what I missed from- Never mind." Blaine decided to ignore the cast part for the time being and looked back to the field. The helmet didn't allow him a view of the boy's face, but _damn_, did he like what he saw.

"_..if you like it  
>then you should've put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_"

Also, '_Kurt_' was an extremely good dancer, and an ever better kicker.

The whole crowd around him was cheering, Rachel was jumping up and down and there was a guy not exactly near him that looked like he could throw those guys in front of him in the field at any moment, but it didn't matter, because at that moment, Kurt took off his helmet.

He was _breathtaking_.

The air around Blaine felt thinner, and even though Kurt's chestnut hair wasn't exactly perfect at the moment, since, _you know, he was playing football like ten seconds ago_, it was still beautiful. His smile made the whole stadium light up, and questions like '_when did I become so cliché?_' didn't matter, because, _hey, there he is, the man of your dreams_.

"Kurt…" Blaine tried rolling the name from his tongue, and it felt so _good_, so _right_.

"What did you say?" Rachel yelled at him, and for one second he was mad at her for yelling in his ear – ok, maybe it wasn't bad because of his ear, it was bad because it brought him back to reality, and _when did Kurt leave?_ – but then he remembered that everyone around him was whooping and shouting and it made sense.

He shook his head. "Let's go home."

- to page break or not to page break, that's… Not a question -

"_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
>All the single-<em>"

"Blaine, _please_ tell me that's not your ringtone." Rachel laughed. The whole way home Blaine had been talking about _Kurt_, and _ohmygod Kurt is so pretty_ and other comments of the same kind, so it wouldn't surprise her if that was his new ringtone. Blaine's guilty face said it all.

"It's not my ringtone?" He pouted and made a puppy face. Rachel could swear that with said puppy face, Blaine could get a lead role at Broadway. "Seriously, it's not. It's my messages' tone."

Rachel burst into a fit of giggles. "You do realize that you get more messages than calls, right?" Blaine's blush was a definitive confession of '_I knew that and that's why it's not my ringtone_'.

"So, Rach… What's been happening on Glee club?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow, when Rachel stopped giggling.

"You just want to know because of Kurt." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, but when he didn't scold her back, she knew it wasn't just her brother talking to her, it was serious. She sighed – she had hoped to avoid this, but apparently it wasn't going to happen.

"What happened?" Blaine sat next to her.

"They don't appreciate me. Not in the slightest. Mr. Schue gave '_Tonight_' to Tina, even thought he just knows that _I_'m perfect for the song. So now I'm focusing on '_Cabaret_', our musical. I'm a star, Blaine. If they can't give me what I deserve in Glee club, I'll get it somewhere else. Maybe I'll even leave Glee club."

"Don't." Blaine said, softly. Rachel looked at him, shocked.

"Blaine… Don't you understand?"

"I can see it your way, yes… But they need you, Rachel. And no matter how much you deny it, you need them just as much."

"I don't." Rachel said, her tone cold. "You may not see it as well, but I do, and I know very well that I am above them. So if you're gonna take their side, do it; but don't expect me to sing with you, I'm too _average_ to do so."

With that she stormed out of the room and Blaine groaned, putting his head in his hands.

He knew his sister, and she was _definitely_ leaving Glee club.


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**A/N**: It's been four days since I've published this and… Yeah, I'm overwhelmed. Thank you all very much!  
>And since no one claimed to have a problem with it, I will be skipping a few episodes that would be completely fillers in this verse.<br>This one gives you guys a very twisted kind of fluff, because next chapter things begin to get… Intense.  
>And a part of this is based on what I think that would happen if I ever met Chris.<br>BTW, 'you make my dreams come true' plays in this episode, at 16 mins. Really, it's the second song that they sang on S3 that I hear on S1, that's so… _Gleeception_. IDEK.

**Disclaimer**: Not even the fanboy/fangirl reactions are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Rhodes Not Taken<strong>

"C'mon, Rach! We're gonna be late!" Blaine shouted from the hallway.

"Just because now you're sixteen and you finally have your license does not mean that I have to go at your time!" Rachel scowled, giving the keys to her overexcited brother. Rachel rolled her eyes at him, who was practically bouncing on his feet.

"It's not every day that yer young man turns sixteen, now is it?" Blaine giggled as he grabbed the keys and _skipped_ to the car.

"A Harry Potter quote." Rachel mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "Why doesn't it surprise me?"

"C'mon, Rach! Or I'm gonna be late!" Blaine was already on his seat, rocking from side to side with excitement.

Rachel laughed at him, entering the car. "You just wanna catch Kurt on his way to the school building, you can confess that." Blaine blushed, and mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up'. "If you're in such a hurry, I don't understand why you haven't even started the car yet."

- breaking my umbrella -

As his Biology teacher was sick and missed their last class for the day, Blaine left school early, hoping to catch up with Rachel while she was still rehearsing for '_Cabaret_'. His way to McKinley was spent singing 'Single Ladies' and Katy Perry (because that woman was seriously underrated), and when he finally arrived, he realized one _little detail_: he had no idea of where the rehearsals were being held.

Groaning, he left the car. It was no use staying there, right? So he started wandering around McKinley, hoping he wouldn't meet with a jock carrying one of the slushies Rachel always told him about. Surprisingly, all he _did_ get was a wink from a blonde woman that was probably a teacher – but why was she acting like a student, then?

Blaine shrugged it off and kept walking through the school's corridors, hoping to find something, _anything_, really. Even the choir room, in which Glee club's rehearsal was probably almost over, would do.

_Why didn't I ask Rachel to make a map?_ Blaine scolded himself mentally, getting so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell ring neither realized when he was about to walk into someone.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sor-" Words were lost in his mouth when Blaine realized that he had bumped on _Kurt Freaking Hummel_.

"Look where you're walking." Kurt scowled at him, _and that was the sweetest thing someone had ever said to Blaine, would an 'do you want to have babies with me?' sound too forward?_

Blaine looked at him, _really looked at him_, and he was even more beautiful in person, if possible. His eyes – they were a bit red, Blaine wondered why – were of the prettiest of colors ever discovered by men, his taste in clothing was _amazing_, and _oh, Blaine was supposed to _say_ something_. "Uh, yeah. I will." _Very well-thought of you, Blaine Anderson, really._ "I'm an idiot, sorry."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously and – was that _relief_? "Yes, you are."

Blaine laughed. _So much for making him fall in love with you at first sight_. "I'm Blaine." He extended his hand.

"Blaine, the idiot." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the extended hand and hopeful look that the younger boy was giving him. "Kurt." _I kinda already knew that since I'm madly in love with you and all that jazz._ The taller boy – _only slightly taller_, Blaine noted to himself, _ the perfect height_ – shook his hand, and Blaine could have died at that moment. He gasped at the feeling of how _soft_ Kurt's hands were, almost like babies' hands – _ok, Blaine Anderson, you do not want to associate babies and Kurt, like, ever… Babies aren't supposed to be hot! _– and how their hands fit together so well and he was _this close_ to having a heart attack, until Kurt said. "You are supposed to let go of my hand, you know."

"Yeah, right." Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a last shake before letting go. He heart Kurt grunt something like 'those fashion-challenged idiots' as he left, but it didn't matter because _Kurt Hummel held his hand and spoke his name!_ It was too good to be truth. Just as he was about to start squealing and jumping around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine? I thought you were going to wait for me by the car…?" Rachel, _ever the cockblock_, half-asked half-stated to him.

"I was going to, but we were released earlier, so…" He shrugged, gesturing in a 'here I am' motion.

"Ok, let's go."

- but page break, it's cold outside -

"I swear, we're having three kids, a boy named 'Toronto', the first girl – but wait, what if want something more symbolic, such as seven kids, like in 'The Sound of The Music'… Oh, did you know that one of them is named 'Kurt'? It's such a lovely name…"

"Blaine… We're pathetic." Rachel called from where she was resting her head on Blaine's lap.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned, looking down at her.

"I'm freaking out over going bowling with my crush, being that he has a girlfriend. And you are flailing because your crush said your name. And he thinks you're an idiot. That's just sad."

"It's not." Blaine scowled, but when he talked again he was smiling brightly, as if the scowl was never on his face. "He at least _thinks _about me, and knowing my name is just the first step to knowing everything else! At least it didn't take me _months_ to talk to my crush."

"At least I know something about my crush other than just his name." Rachel made a bitch face at him. _How dare him!_

"I do as well, your point is invalid."

"What do you know about him, then?"

"He sings, his voice is absolutely beautiful, _he_ is beautiful, even more so from close, his eyes are from a color which my research revealed to be 'glasz', he is awesome at football, he knows about fashion, he's gay-"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Tone it down, just a little bit, will you? You sound like a crazy stalker."

"…Yeah. Right."

- the rhodes may not be, but the page breaks are taken -

Blaine was one of the first ones to applaud at the end of the Glee club's performance. He was surprised by a lot of things, the main ones being how well they could perform despite all the drama (and it was _a lot_, being that Finn had knocked up Quinn but then he kissed Rachel whilst trying to get her back to Glee and when she got back and found out she got out once again and then Finn had said it was real and… It was just _confusing_) and that the blonde one who he had thought was a teacher was actually a _student_ and member of the club.

But, truth be told, he hadn't really paid attention to many things other than Kurt. He may have just started having a cowboy kink, really. Kurt didn't get a solo or anything of the kind, but he could dance, and swing in the background and just be gorgeous _all the freaking time_. He almost missed Rachel's scowl. "Loosen up a little, will you?" He told her and she jumped, having forgotten that Blaine was there. "You already quit the play. Why don't you join them?"

"I don't think they'll take me." Blaine never thought he would sense _regret_ from Rachel's voice, but there it was.

"They would be stupid not to." Blaine truthfully said. "Go."

- can anybody find me a page break? -

Blaine Anderson had never been so proud of his sister.

Sure, he had seen her sing before and they had done _way_ too many duets to count, but there was something different about when she was on an actual stage, performing to a crowd. She belonged there, he noticed. She was meant to be a star. He smiled.

He tried to keep his eyes on her, he really did, but there must have been some kind of attractive force that just _obligated_ him to look at Kurt. He didn't hesitate to comply.

That boy was just too cute for his own good, really. Blaine could tell that he had a massive crush, but if only he could get to actually meet the guy… He could fall for him. Easily. He knew that he would fall hard and fast, but honestly? For this guy, he had a feeling that it would be worth it.

"_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_"

After Kurt sang these words as only a background voice – _he's even more underrated than Katy Perry!_ – Blaine had nothing else to speak, but,

"I'm right here."


	6. Wheels

**A/N**: Sorry, I couldn't update for the last couple of days! As a compensation (for this _and_ the smallest chapter), I'll try to make a double update today.  
>This one is pretty much a warming up for the next. You'll see what I mean, but I don't guarantee you'll like…<br>Also, I'm sorry already for Rachel on this one. It just… Happened.  
>Merry Chanukkah!<p>

**Disclaimer**: I know the meaning of 'continuity', therefore it's obvious that Glee isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Wheels<strong>

"So you and Kurt are having a, like, '_diva-off_'?" Blaine asked, frowning. He knew Kurt had a high voice, but he had no idea that it was '_Defying Gravity_' high. It did make sense, though.

"Yes, and if they do judge us by talent, I am positive that I will win. I don't even know if he can hit the high F!" Rachel mumbled, but truth be told, she was scared. If there was anyone else in the club that could be as great as her, it would be Kurt.

"He can," Rachel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why would he want the solo if he couldn't?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rachel grunted. "There are lots of things you don't know about Kurt Hummel."

"Neither do you." Blaine whispered so only he could hear.

- how am I supposed to live with no page break? –

"I got the solo!" Rachel's squeal echoed through the room. She looked at Blaine to notice his smile, a clearly fake one. "Be happy for me, please? I mean, I know he is your crush, but I am your sister. Besides, I don't like saying 'I told you so', but I _did_ tell you that he couldn't hit the high F."

"Haven't you thought that his performance was…I don't know, sabotaged?" Blaine shrugged. He knew his sister was good, but he also knew that she had gotten plenty of solos already and the ones in glee club probably wanted someone else to get at least this one, and Kurt didn't sound like one to waste an opportunity for that.

"I didn't do anything." Rachel frowned. "It was for his lack of talent, no offenses intended but I _am_ quite better than-"

"Just… Shut up for _one minute_, will you? Not everything is about you. Haven't you ever stopped to think about it for a minute? I haven't even told you yet that I came out at school," Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Blaine continued before she could. "I love you, Rachel, you're my sister and I really do, but sometimes it gets out of hand. I know that's who you are and I'm not asking you to change, but for the last few weeks you've been thinking about yourself more and more." Blaine laughed bitterly. "I was even going to ask _you_ to come to the Sadie Hawkins Dance that my school's having next week, but guess what? You wouldn't listen to me. So stop talking for one second and start thinking; it's a girl song, you know that? Didn't it come to your mind that something happened and he didn't want the bullying to get worse?" Rachel was gaping at her brother, her mouth hanging open.

"I had no idea it could be that bad for someone think about changing themselves…" She started, but Blaine cut her off again.

"You may think it's not, but it is. Do you have any idea of how many people _kill_ themselves because of bullying? Suicide because of bullying is very frequent, Rach. It is very bad. I know that, and I haven't been out for one week. Kurt has been out for what, a month? And from what you told me, he's very flamboyant and was already bullied before that. So, yeah, even if he could hit the high F, he probably didn't because it would get even worse. Try thinking about it from other people's points, Rachel. I know you don't mean it, but you talk about how everyone judges you when you do the same to the rest of your club." Blaine stood and walked away, stopping by the door. "Just… Please. For me." With that, he went to his bedroom.

For the rest of the day, Rachel was silent.

- my page break will go on -

"I talked to Mr. Schue." Rachel broke the silence, which was quite rare being as both of the siblings had quite a history on talking a lot. Ever since she and Blaine had fought, they stopped talking, each lost in their own thoughts. She was actually surprised that they actually were having their musical night. "We're not doing '_Defying Gravity_' for Sectionals."

"I know I'm the youngest sibling, but… I'm proud of you, Rach." They smiled to each other. "Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"Don't go 'thank you on me, mister. You still have to explain yourself. Did you come out?" Rachel glanced worriedly at her brother. She knew he would come out, but she didn't expect it to be so soon… Well, at least she _hoped_ it would be later.

"Yeah." Blaine frowned. "I'm tired of pretending, you know? But I don't go around, screaming 'hey, I like boys!'. Instead of saying that I have a girlfriend, I say the truth, I tell them I'm gay."

"Did anything happen?"

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing more than what I got at middle school. But…" Blaine hesitated. With a glance, Rachel prompted him to continue. "Remember that Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Rachel nodded, thinking about when Blaine told her he would invite her to said dance. "I invited Simon. He's also out." Rachel's mouth got into the shape of an 'o'.

"Blaine," She hugged him, as if trying to protect him from the homophobic world outside. She wasn't any happy about having to let go. "I wish I could tell you not to… But I know it's not going to make any difference." They laughed sadly. "Just… Be careful. Promise me you'll be back safe?"

"I'll try."


	7. Ballad

**A/N**: Double update, as promised! Maybe small, but… Yeah. More tomorrow, pinky promise!  
>I am not sorry for this chapter, I must confess.<br>Also, this is AU so I'm making Hiram and Leroy (in case you don't remember, those are Rachel's dads) high school sweethearts. And I'm purposely trying to stifle Kurt's crush on Finn, yeah. At least slightly.  
>This contains the begging of Hummelberry! Now, hold onto your bobby socks.<br>Ignore if you will, but I got a pair of socks for Christmas. I am a free elf.

**Disclaimer**: I own the page breaks… Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong> **Ballad**

"It'll be fine, Rachel." Hiram tried to calm the girl on her bedroom for the hundredth time. "Blaine will be coming home in one piece."

"I just… I have a bad feeling." Rachel hugged herself, shivering. It wasn't just because Blaine hadn't called, as he told them he probably wouldn't do it anyway, it was simply because he was going with a boy, and the only other out kid in his school. She and her fathers were fine with it, but most people thought of it as something sinful and wrong, there was no actual guarantee that it would be alright.

"He'll be here in no time, sweetheart." Hiram smiled and hugged her. The phone rang as Rachel clang to her father, and they could hear an 'I'll get it!' from Leroy. Hiram soothed the girl, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Hey." They parted from their embrace when they heard Leroy from the doorstep. His voice was blank, and that worried Rachel more than everything. "We have to go…"

"Where?" Rachel whispered, begging to god, something, _anything_, not to let it be what she thought it was.

"To the hospital."

- o holy page break -

Nothing.

It was all the doctors could tell the Anderson-Berrys. Rachel had already cried her eyes out, and she was very tired, but the news had made her so preoccupied that she couldn't get any sleep.

For one of the first times in her life, she felt guilty. Guilty because she had been so self-absorbed that she had missed the opportunity of going to said dance with her brother, and consequently avoiding whatever it was that those homophobic jerks had done to Blaine. Guilty because she couldn't protect him from the world. Guilty because she thought that getting mocked at MySpace was the worst thing in the world when her brother and who knows how many other people lived with worse things on their daily lives.

Guilty because she was at the waiting room, and Blaine was probably at a surgery room, surrounded by doctors, and _he hated doctors_.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _he still hates doctors. He's alive. Blaine is strong. He'll get through this_. Still, she couldn't shake off the feeling that even if Blaine _did_ survive it, he wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be the guy who laughed at their silly things. He wouldn't be the one whose day's spotlight is when their crush calls them an 'idiot' because said crush spoke their name out loud.

But he never, _ever_, would stop being her brother.

"Who's here for Blaine Anderson?" After what felt like days, a nurse asked, and the three family members immediately caught up to her. "He will be fine. He had a few major injuries, including broken ribs and a slight but still present skull fracture, but in a few months he will be good as new." Rachel and her fathers sighed in relief.

"When will we be able to see him?" Hiram asked, and the nurse smiled sadly.

"Not for today, but tomorrow at 10am you can."

"Can we look at him?" Rachel asked and the nurse hesitated. "I just want to see if he really is fine, with my own eyes."

The nurse nodded. "Room 703, second to your right. You can't go inside, though."

Rachel smiled in a 'thank you' and nearly ran to her brother's room. The sight that met her broke her heart. Most of his chest was bandaged, his face contained marks of aggression, angry bruises were exposed through his whole body. And that was only what was visible. Rachel gasped and stifled a sob.

He wasn't 'fine'.

Rachel could only hope that someday, not tomorrow, not next week, maybe not even next year, it would be.

- bucket for my page breaks -

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted at one of the McKinley corridors. She needed to talk to him. Kurt stopped, rolling his eyes. When Rachel caught up with him, she was slightly out of breath, but she talked anyway. "I need to ask you a favor." The boy raised an eyebrow. "I know we're supposed to be rivals, but… This isn't for me." Well, _that_ got Kurt's interest. "I have a brother and… He's gay-"

"Please tell me you're not trying to matchmake me with him." Kurt said (only half-heartedly; after all, it was _Ohio_ and if she asked nicely, it wasn't like he would have any other choice) and Rachel shook her head.

"No, just… Let me talk. He came out at his school and, obviously, he was bullied. But last week…" She stopped to regain composure. Being a drama queen had its down sides, such as almost-crying innumerous times a day. "He and this other guy were attacked." Kurt's eyes widened. "Now he's in the hospital and he's going to wake up today from the drugs."

"Well… I don't mean to be insensitive, but, where do I get into this?"

"I told you to let me talk." She scowled, action which actually surprised her. Kurt was one of the few people who could get her worked up enough to actually _scowl_, and the last time she did that… It was with Blaine. It seemed so long ago, now. "I want you to go see him with me. I know that's probably too much, but… I think he needs someone who understands him. Someone who knows what's like to be an out kid in a homophobic town, and I wish my dads could be that for him – I don't know if I told this to you before, but that's beside the point – but when they were young, they had each other. The closest one who might understand him was the guy who was with him, but he was also attacked, so my only hope now is you. Please, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated. "I don't know, Rachel. I mean, I don't know your brother. How good will it do if I'm a complete stranger? I would, but…"

"That's not a problem." The corner of Rachel's lips twitched slightly on the hint of a smirk. "It will mean the world to him." She grabbed Kurt's arm, interlocking it with hers as she dragged him to Algebra, which they shared. "Now, this week on Glee Mr. Schue has decided to pair us to make a ballad. So the two of us can pair up for this assignment and rehearse at the hospital, I'm sure Blaine will like…"

- don't stand so close to the page break! Or do stand, idek -

"Wait, wait…" Kurt's eyes widened. "_That_'s Blaine?"

"Yeah," Rachel stifled a laugh. So he _did_ remember. "Why so?"

"I _may_ have seen him a McKinley," Kurt looked at her, trying to analyze whether she would be mad at him or not. "And called him an idiot." Kurt mumbled, blushing, and Rachel laughed.

"I know. He told me."

"That certainly does _not_ help you to explain why I am the one here." Kurt said, and just as he finished there was a slight move from Blaine.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked, smiling. "Are you there, baby brother."

"Not… A baby." Blaine mumbled sleepily, flinching at the pain in his chest.

"Hi there, _baby bro_." Rachel teased. "I brought someone to see you. Kurt Hummel, do you remember him?"

At that, Blaine's eyes opened wide, He looked around until his eyes stopped on a form shifting awkwardly in the room. "Kurt." He breathed, smiling as wide as possible without feeling pain.

"Hi. Sorry for last time. I was… Out of myself."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ going to explain that to me later." She smiled widely and Kurt couldn't help but return her smile. "Now, Blaine, if you excuse us we have to sing a ballad… So, Kurt, I was thinking…"


	8. Sectionals

**A/N**: I would do another double update today, but I just really want to play The Sims and make some Klaine lovin'. Sorry.  
><strong>scorpionika <strong>asked for more Klaine, so here you go! If anyone has a request, let me know and I'll try my best to insert it here!  
>Hope you guys enjoy my twist for Sectionals!<br>Kind of irrelevant, but instead or writing Anderson-Berry at this, I wrote Hummel-Anderson. *insert me gusta*  
>One week of this, btw. Yup. Me gusta.<br>The ending was purely for entertainment, I swear.

**Disclaimer**: Santa forgot giving me Glee again. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sectionals<strong>

"I think we should tell him." Rachel said and Blaine nodded in agreement. The siblings and Kurt had been spending more and more time together ever since that first night in the hospital, even after Blaine was released. "I mean, I would appreciate if someone told me that my girlfriend's child isn't mine." At this, Blaine and Kurt looked at her awkwardly. "If I were a guy." She explained.

"You have a point… It's just… He'll be crushed." Kurt bit his lip, and Blaine's heart crashed at the look on his face. How could that Finn guy? Not only he got in the way of Blaine and Kurt's perfect romance (Rachel called them 'Klaine', Blaine wasn't opposed as long as it meant that _he would have a romantic relationship with Kurt Hummel_), but he made Kurt feel bad about himself at times and_rejected_ him. He wasn't guy, but Kurt wasn't a random guy, he was _Kurt_.

"Kurt," Rachel sighed, rubbing her temple. "Your crush isn't healthy, you know. He's straight." Blaine smiled slightly. If there was anyone else in the world that wanted them to get together as much as Blaine, it would be Rachel.

"I know." Kurt looked up at the two siblings and smiled. "But you're the one who's going to tell. No way in hell I want to get in the bad side of Quinn Fabray."

They laughed and were interrupted by a light coughing form the door. They looked up to see Leroy. "Hey, guys. Can I talk to Blaine for a minute?" He smiled, and Kurt and Rachel stood, murmuring 'no problem's. "He's cute." Leroy smiled knowingly, and Blaine didn't even had the dignity to _blush_.

"I know." He sighed, staring longingly at the space Kurt had just occupied. "He's awesome. We can talk anything. He's more of Rachel friend for some reason, but… I really like him."

"What day do you plan on getting married?" The older man teased.

He was very confused when Blaine _actually answered_. "September 23rd. Year undetermined, but I think 2018 would be fine, as he probably will be a Broadway raising star by then and I'll have finished college." Leroy gaped. Blaine took it as he didn't understand why that day. "It was when I first saw him." He gave a lovesick sigh.

Leroy shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. Blaine got it _bad_. "Back to what I came here to say…" He sat on the arm of the couch in which Blaine was resting (it was all he did nowadays and he was getting pretty sick of not being able to jump on things when he sang with Rachel or just to himself, really). "We talked to your school's board and…"

"They were sympathetic, but, because I'm gay, they were all for me staying in Narnia." Blaine rolled his eyes. _Typical_. They said they had no problems with him being gay, but they didn't do anything to make it better.

"Yes. You're going back," Blaine flinched before his father could finish the phrase. He didn't want to go back, not really. "But only for your exams." He looked up to Leroy, confused. Did that mean…? "We are going to transfer you."

- I got a page break for Christmas! Yay! -

"So… Where are you transferring to?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence that had installed after they came back into the room and Blaine had told them the news.

"Dalton Academy. It's an all boys school a couple hours from here. They have an enforced zero tolerance policy." Blaine shrugged indifferently, but his eyes expressed some kind of sadness that Rachel definitely didn't miss. "It'll be good for me."

"I'll get a glass of water." Rachel mumbled, but it went unnoticed as Blaine was looking down and Kurt was staring at Blaine.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Blaine whispered so lightly that Kurt wouldn't have heard if the room wasn't completely silent and he wasn't so close to the boy.

"I'm sure you're not a coward, Blaine." Kurt smiled when Blaine looked up at him, tearful. Kurt sat in front of the boy, wiping his eyes. "You're one of the bravest people I know. Courage only takes you so far, there are some things that are beyond your control, and this is one of those. Those people who did… _This_, to you? They are the coward ones. They can't see what's behind the 'gay' label they put on you, so they did the only thing they knew and tried to break you. But here you are, and even though I called you an idiot once," Blaine laughed loudly at this and Kurt smiled mischievously. "You're not. You're better of a person than most would ever dream being."

"Do you mean it?" Blaine asked, staring intently into Kurt's eyes.

"I do." The glass-eyed boy smiled, grabbing Blain's hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. Blaine's heart melted into a puddle of goo, because really, that boy was so adorable and they were just undeniably meant to be.

He smiled back at Kurt. At that exact moment, he knew he wasn't as brave as the boy had said, but he could only hope that one day he would be brave enough to act on everything he wanted with this boy.

- page break is coming to town -

"Why did you tell Rachel?" Mercedes asked Kurt. The New Directions were waiting for the disaster that was '_Don't Stop Believing_' to end so they could go to the green room and swallow themselves on their own pity.

"She's my friend. Besides, telling Finn was the right thing to do." Kurt said with his tone that left no space for discussion.

Five minutes later, the New Directions were freaking out.

Their set list was stolen. Finn was gone. What were they supposed to do? Kurt and Rachel exchanged a glance that clearly said '_the show must go on_'. As future Broadway stars, as Rachel called them, they were the only ones who could possibly know what to do in this situation. _Improvisation_. It was desperate, yes, but it was better than many things, and certainly better than '_Don't Stop Believing_'.

"Guys!" Rachel shouted through the mess in the green room. They all stopped to look at her. "We have to do a new set list." Ten sets of eyes looked at her as if she was crazy. "I know how it sounds, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and if we want any chance to win this, even if slight, we have to perform. I don't care if we do a rap song, just as long as we do_something_!"

"I'm with Rachel." Kurt smiled at the girl. "We have to pick a ballad, a duet and a group number. Any ideas?"

"Rachel should do the ballad." Mercedes said and everyone looked at her. "If there's anyone who can make an improvised ballad work, it's her."

"Well, I do have something that I have been working on since I was four." Rachel smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes. From what he had seen of Rachel on the last few weeks, she and Blaine had performed for as long as they could remember. "As for the duet-"

"I think we should do '_Somebody to love_', it's a crowd pleaser." Quinn suggested.

"No." Rachel spoke firmly as never before. "It wouldn't work without Finn. Besides, Kurt and I have something that would be better." Kurt's eyes widened. She wouldn't… Would she? But they had only sung it once, and it was to cheer Blaine! They _did_ sound good, but… It wasn't rehearsed. "We can do it." Well, _having fun_ was the point of Glee club, after all, and that was fun, so why not?

"So you two do the duet." Mercedes said. "What do we do for the group number?"

"I have a song." They heard a voice, and Finn walked inside the room. "I found the sheet music online and used the Cheerios' copier to make copies… And then I trashed the thing." Rachel and Kurt exchanged glances. They would do it, and they were going to be great.

- page breaks on fics tied up with hyphens, these are a few of my favorite things -

"We won!" Rachel squealed as she, Kurt and Hiram walked into the Anderson-Berry residence. Blaine still wasn't able to leave the house, so Leroy stayed with him as Hiram went with Rachel, promising to videotape their whole performance.

"Congratulations, dears!" Leroy smiled widely, hugging his daughter and surprising Kurt by hugging him as well.

"I must see the video, like, _now_." Blaine yelled from where he was in front of the TV. Hiram smiled and connected the video camera to the TV. The equipment started playing a familiar sound. "You told me you didn't get a solo." Blaine frowned, looking at Rachel.

"She didn't, not until they stole our set list." Kurt shrugged, sitting close to Blaine to the latter's delight.

"Wait, what? They stole your set list?"

"Yes." Rachel said, still too excited to sit down, choosing to bounce around the room instead. "But it worked out just fine, because _we won_!" She said as her voice blasted '_Don't Rain On My Parade_' from the speakers. Blaine chuckled and turned to the recording.

His attention was taken away from the video's Rachel when she sang '_I'm marching my band out_' because right at that moment the rest of New Directions appeared, and _there was Kurt_. Blaine watched, entranced, as the boy _strutted_, like he owned the place (Blaine could swear he _did_) even though he was the last on his line. And _gosh_, he was positively endearing. He was dressed like everyone else, but somehow the outfit for him worked so much _better_.

After Rachel said "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!" (to which Blaine giggled – it sounded like _nude erections_), they did a quite great performance of '_You Can't Always Get What You Want_' – well, he knew that from looking at Kurt, which was noticed by three out of the four other people in the room, the one being, of course, Blaine's oblivious crush.

But what really got Blaine's attention was the next number.

"_Forget your troubles…_" Blaine gaped as the Kurt from the video started singing. He had expected Rachel and Finn to sing the duet, not Rachel and Kurt. He smiled; Kurt had such a wonderful voice. It was so calming and unique; he was absolutely fascinated by the boy. It wasn't much different from when they had sung it for him, but still it was the complete opposite. Kurt's voice melded perfectly with Rachel's, and Blaine wondered what would be like to sing a duet with Kurt. Of course they would sound great together, they were a match made in heaven, meant to be, and the two of them would be forever once they got together.

He risked a glance to the beautiful boy beside him. He had already changed from the competition's clothes, but he was still just as gorgeous. He knew he was staring, but it didn't matter because Kurt was _right there_ and nothing else mattered.

- you better chase all your page breaks away -

"So, Blaine…" Hiram started when he, Leroy and Blaine were alone in the living room. "I heard you're pretty serious about this Kurt boy."

Blaine smiled widely. "I am, and he probably is too, he just doesn't know yet."

Leroy covered his mouth to stop his smile from widening. "We thought it was about time we had a… _Talk_, with you."

Blaine's face went pale. "The… Talk?"


	9. 2010

**A/N**: At the bottom.

**Disclaimer**: As I do understand that high school isn't just a big orgy, I take it I'm not one of the Glee writers.

* * *

><p><strong>9. 2010<strong>

"So, Blaine..." Rachel started, walking into her brother's room, where he was playing some game on his computer. "You haven't talked to Kurt since we won Sectionals. You've been acting weird since then." She stated and the boy tensed. "Did he do something to you? Or, _ohmygod_, worse, did you start thinking that you two aren't soul mates?" The girl panicked and Blaine turned around in his chair, shaking his head.

"It's not anything like that." He said, looking to the floor. "It's just because..." He mumbled something unrecognizable and Rachel looked awkwardly at him. He sighed. "Our dads realized that I like him," Rachel snorted, trying her best not to say 'who other than Kurt hasn't?'. "So they..._gavemethetalk_." Rachel gaped before bursting out in laughter. Blaine glared at her. "Yeah, really funny. Honestly, couldn't they have let me do research?" Rachel laughed harder at the thought of her brother researching _things_, or worse, watching _porn_. "They had to give me the graphic details. And they would complete each other's phrases, telling me what was good or not." At this, Rachel flinched with sympathy. If there was one thing she didn't want to know about, it was on her fathers' sex life and what they found pleasant or not. "Of course, there was also the 'be safe' and 'don't let him use you' parts, but I know Kurt and I _are_ the perfect match and he wouldn't hurt me." Blaine sighed.

"That's why you haven't called him or asked me to bring him over?" Blaine blushed, nodding, and Rachel smirked. "He was worried, you know. That he had done something wrong and, I quote, '_not even his friend's gay brother could like him_'. The irony in that." Her smirk faded and she rolled her eyes.

"I still like him. Very much. I was just playing '_The Sims_', I made him and myself and just like in real life we became sort of friends but then I confessed my attraction to him and he said it back, do you believe me?" Blaine's eyes were shining with excitement, making him look like a puppy. "And then, two Sim hours later we got married and on the next day our first adopted kid arrived, and he was so cute! Like I told you before, it was a boy, 'Toronto'."

"You two got married and adopted a kid. Huh." Rachel smirked. She never expected the following words to leave her mouth, but it was her brother and teasing him mercilessly about his 'talk' was her duty. "Did you put all that knowledge that dads shared with you to practice?" Blaine gaped at her, blushing hard. Rachel giggled, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing loudly. "Oh my god, you did!"

"I... Recorded all of it. Not only _that_, but our first kiss, our first make out session, our wedding..."

"And now you're going to publish it on YouTube as 'Klaine: a true love story." She joked, but then Blaine looked back to the floor, guilty. "You actually did that?" Blaine nodded, biting his lip. Rachel couldn't stop herself from laughing this time. "Try to tone the creep down, Blainers, 'cause Kurt and his dad are coming here for New Year."

Blaine looked back at her, eyes wide. "They _what_?" Then he started freaking out. "I get to meet Kurt's dad. Oh god, what do I do? I have to make him like me because, you know, _he's Kurt's dad_ and I want him to actually give his blessing when I propose to Kurt or vice-versa, and I wanted him to be ok with us so when we have our kids and want to go on our dates we can ask him to babysit, and _ohmygod, Rachel, what do I do_?" Blaine panicked, pacing around the room (as much as possible as his chest still hurt).

"Hey, hey," Rachel said, walking in front of him and gently putting her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "He's going to love you. _Everyone_ does."

"Not Kurt." He mumbled, looking down. Rachel put one of her hands under his chin, bringing his head up so he looking at her.

"He doesn't, you're right." Blaine's mouth fell open and tears welled in his eyes at that. "But he will. He hasn't got the chance to know you well enough, Blaine. Right now, you're my little brother who needs help because he just got to meet _very_ homophobic people and didn't get lucky enough to escape their rage. One day, I don't know when he's going to wake up, look at you and say 'hey, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'." Blaine cracked a smile at that; in fact, it sounded more like himself than Kurt, but for the moment he let himself enjoy the mental image of Kurt saying those words. "Then you two will pronounce your eternal love for each other and act on that game of yours, and when the time comes, Burt _is_ going to babysit. Even if he can't, auntie Rachel will." The two of them giggled. "Now go put on some better clothes, you know how fashionable Kurt is." She said, walking away from Blaine.

"Rach?" Blaine called and she stopped near the doorstep. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I meant it. You and Kurt are forever." Blaine's grin could've split the room in two.

- insert a page break here -

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, hugging the boy tightly before he even had a chance to answer. "I'm so glad you came!" Kurt looked awkward for a moment before hugging her back.

"Mr. Hummel!" Leroy welcomed. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Leroy." He offered his hand and Burt shook it.

"Call me Burt."

Leroy smiled and gestured for them to come inside. "Come in! I'm sure Blaine and Hiram are around somewhere." Rachel didn't miss how Kurt tensed slightly at Blaine's name

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It was nothing." She whispered, smiling comfortingly at him. "I talked to him." Kurt looked at her and nodded, walking into the familiar place. If you told him by the beginning of the year that he would be friends with Rachel Berry at the point of spending New Year's eve with her family, he would have laughed at your face.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned at the voice, seeing Blaine smiling at him from the doorstep. "You're here."

Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying '_no, I'm actually somewhere in Texas and this is actually my own self from another universe_', instead waving and smiling slightly to the other boy. "Hi, Blaine."

"Mr. Hummel." Blaine acknowledged Kurt's father, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaine."

Burt shook his hand and looked the boy over. "Call me Burt, kid." He had heard from Kurt what had happened to the boy in front of him. He honestly didn't think that Blaine would be like that as from the way Kurt described him, he seemed so taller and stronger and just… _Unlike_ this boy, almost a _child_. Burt had to at least respect the kid after all he had been through.

Blaine's eyes warmed in pure delight. _Yup,_ he thought to himself, _definitely a future babysitter._ "Of course, Burt." He said, still smiling politely as he let go of the man's hand.

"Can we go upstairs watch something?" Rachel asked, bouncing from feet to feet. When Leroy simply rolled his eyes and nodded, she squealed and hugged her, pulling Kurt and Blaine to her room. "So I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie tonight."

Kurt looked quite happy with this. "Yes, please!" He smiled brightly, and Blaine melted. He wondered if he would ever be the one to put that smile on the boy's face. He wanted to, that much was obvious. "Maybe '_The Little Mermaid_'?" He asked, practically skipping to Rachel's room now that he had gotten that new piece of information. Blaine grinned. Kurt was _so adorable_.

"A personal favorite of Blaine's." Rachel winked in his direction and he blushed. So she _was_ trying to set them up. "He loves singing all the songs." She said, grabbing the movie as the two boys sat on her bed, which was wide enough for the three of them.

But those thoughts were, of course, taken away from his head as Kurt looked at him with… Was that actually _awe_? "It is truth." Blaine smiled as the other boy kept staring at him.

"I never thought I would meet someone else who liked it as much as I do." Kurt grinned, and it was the same way as he had on their way. _Jackpot_.

Needless to say, on that night Blaine got his wish to sing duets with Kurt. Also goes without saying that their voices were perfect for each other's as well.

- scratch that, the page break is here -

"Kurt?" Burt called from where he was watching a rerun of '_Deadliest Catch_'. It had just finished and even though he knew Kurt didn't like being bothered while he cooked, Burt really needed to talk to him about something.

Knowing that his father wouldn't call him unless urgent, Kurt was in front of Burt in seconds. "Yes?" He asked, concern filling his features.

_He is so much like his mother_, Burt thought, smiling slightly to himself before getting serious again. "I want to talk to you. About that… Blaine guy." Kurt frowned but nodded anyway. What would his dad have to say about _Blaine_? "Are you two…?" He gestured something with his hands and Kurt didn't know if he laughed at what his father was doing or cried at what he meant with it.

"No." Kurt shook his head. There was _no way_ he was interested in Blaine Anderson. Sure, the guy was cute. But for a start, he was _Rachel's brother_. Secondly, Blaine didn't need a relationship. Despite never having a boyfriend before (ok, Kurt hadn't had a boyfriend either, but that's beside the point), the guy had just gotten beaten up for being gay. Add to the list that he was transferring to _Dalton Academy_, which was pretty far away and Kurt didn't even know how often he would see the boy once winter break ended. "I don't really see him like that."

"But you know _he_ does, right?" Burt raised an eyebrow. He knew his son wasn't oblivious, and truth be told Blaine wasn't exactly subtle on his gazing at Kurt. Burt liked the boy, that wasn't the problem – he was polite, liked football, and, _apparently_, Kurt – in fact, he didn't really want Kurt doing something he would regret to the kid.

"He doesn't, dad." Kurt frowned. "Why does everyone think that?" He threw his hands to the air, exasperated. Burt chuckled as his kid stormed out to the kitchen, even though he was worried.

_I trust you, Kurt_. Burt thought to himself. _Let's hope you do the right thing…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry, I couldn't publish this sooner. I'm also sorry if it's not really good. Bad day and all, besides it doesn't come from any canon episode.  
>And the Sim thing? Yeah, happened.<br>Yup, the mentor thing was stolen from a image many people got from Blaine at season 2. I thought Kurt could play a similar role on this :)


	10. HellO & The Power of Madonna

**A/N**: Killing two birds with a stone and putting two episodes in one chapter.  
>Not sure how I feel about Hell-O, but I truly love The Power of Madonna.<br>A part of this chapter comes from a suggestion that **scorpionika **gave me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D  
>Timeline here's different from the 'The Power of Madonna's. In this, Jesse joined McKinley before Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios.<br>I think you'll like the end.

**Disclaimer**: Even if I did own Glee, I wouldn't actually own it since I'm a minor and all.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Hell-OThe Power of Madonna**

Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

He had arrived at his house after _two hours_ of driving so that his sister barely even asked about his day at his _new school_, instead gushing over some other guy that she had met and was from a rival club that was competing against them at Regionals, which he remembered that she had told him they spied on at the beginning of the school year. Saying he was mad would be an understatement. Besides, if she had brought _Kurt_ to their place, it could've been more bearable, but not having the boy to stare at as he pretended to listen his sister? Not. Fun. He had no idea on how he could take it before he met Kurt and she would come home telling him about _Finn_. Thinking about the guy… "What happened to Finn?" He frowned as Rachel's face fell.

"I'm over him. I know Jesse is exactly what I need, and even though Finn has confessed that he has feelings for me-"

"What about you two being soul mates?" He gaped as she scowled at him.

"Those were childish dreams. Just as yours of being an item with Kurt." _Ouch_. That stung. "You should know that Kurt is very selfish, as well as the rest of the Glee club, who cannot stop thinking about themselves enough to see how well off me and Jesse are."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine whispered, hurt. He knew his sister had an inability of understanding other people's feelings, but she never, _ever_, had called him _childish_, _immature_ or anything of the kind. "Don't you think it's suspicious? The guy just comes out of nowhere after you win Sectionals and he's the perfect guy who's interested in you-"

"You're just jealous because Kurt isn't interested in you." Rachel almost screamed to his face. "I am a nice girl, and _anyone_ would be lucky to have me! Jesse sees that, why can't _you_?"

"I'm not saying that!" Blaine said back, trying to keep his calm. "I just said that you don't have to throw yourself at the first guy you meet who does! Jesse clearly wants something, and I don't think you're ready to give it to him."

"Maybe I am." Rachel glared at him. "I thought that out of everyone _you_ would support me."

"I'm not here to support you, in case you haven't noticed. I'm here to protect you and help you not messing up on your social life. Apparently, I failed." Rachel's glare on him weakened for a moment, being replaced by confusion. "Can't you see you're pushing everyone away because him? Me, the Glee club, Kurt… You guys were friends, and because of this _one guy_ now you're fighting not him, but both your families as well." Rachel looked down, guilt overwhelming her until she replaced it with anger.

"Can't I get one chance of forgetting everything else and doing this for me, no one else?" Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing, earning himself another glare.

"Tell me how many times the Glee club did something the other kids wanted, not you. Now think about all the times _you_ got the solos, _you _did the Broadway songs."

"That is purely over my talent, Blaine."

"Maybe," He shrugged. "But don't you think there are other talented people around? They want those as well, Rachel, but they let you have it."

"This may be my only shot at love." She whispered brokenly. Blaine hated seeing her like that, but he _had_ to try and put some sense into her. "There are going to be more Glee assignments."

"It's not your only shot, you know. As you said, Finn said he likes you."

"Finn is not who I want. Jesse is." She said, putting an end to the discussion as she started walking away. "And if you all can't see how good we are for each other… I'm sorry."

Blaine sighed and let himself fall back on the couch. His sister was _definitely_ stubborn.

- it's not that easy, being a page break -

"So…" Kurt said as he sat in front of Blaine. The two of them had decided on going for a coffee meeting – _not a date_, Blaine reminded himself – as Kurt had grown quite fond of the boy on the year before and Blaine… Yeah, he just wanted an excuse to see Kurt. "How's it going at Dalton?" He smiled, sipping his nonfat mocha – Blaine had already made a mental note not to forget it.

"It's nice," Blaine started, grinning. "I mean, the people around are very polite, and they don't go pushing us around, you know? They didn't even bat an eyelash when I told them I was gay." Kurt's mouth fell slightly open in disbelief. "I know, right? I joined the Warblers, by the way." Blaine smiled proudly and Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"Warblers?"

"They're Dalton's choir. Can you believe they're cool over there?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine nodded. "They're on the top. I made those friends over there, Wes and David, they want to join the council next year. Yeah, the Warblers don't have a teacher, the students organize it."

"That _definitely_ wouldn't work at McKinley." The two chuckled. "You know how the drama is."

"I was actually surprised by how drama-free it was. The biggest problem there is if the color of the tie we're using for a performance should be blue with red piping or red with blue piping."

Kurt giggled, and it was the most adorable sound Blaine had ever heard. "That seems pretty serious."

"Yes. It was very intense." Kurt snorted and Blaine rolled his eyes – Kurt's actions were starting to rub off on him. "So… About Rachel…"

Kurt sighed and sat back on his chair. "I am not backing down and apologizing to her, if that's what you want."

"That's not what I meant…" Blaine hurried to say. "I'm actually on your side at this one. I know how Rachel can get, believe me. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Kurt's eyes softened. "If it's any help, he joined McKinley and the New Directions today." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "He said he wanted to be closer to Rachel or something." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I still think he's a spy."

"Do you really think they'd go as far as tell him to change schools for spying?"

"Believe me, the Vocal Adrenaline would do _anything_ to guarantee their win." Kurt mumbled. "So, any cute guys at Dalton?" Kurt smiled, changing the subject.

Blaine blushed. _The only cute guy I want is in front of me_. "I don't know, I couldn't really see people like that after I got 'The Talk'." He ended up saying, which was a half-truth.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Well… That must've been interesting. Especially since you have two gay dads." Kurt giggled as Blaine twisted his nose in disgust.

"It was incredibly awful. Couldn't they have let me just do research?"

"I think that's exactly what I'll end up doing." Kurt shrugged. "I don't know if I'd prefer hearing it from someone experienced or looking it up. Maybe I'll even try to watch… _Those_ movies." Kurt blushed because, really, he was kind of a baby penguin when it came to sex. Blaine blushed for entirely different reasons.

"I could tell you some things." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and the two of them laughed.

"I'll think about it." Kurt said, still smiling, and – _wait, was Kurt flirting with Blaine?_ "But seeing as my love life is nonexistent, I probably won't need it for a very long time."

_I could change that._ "C'mon, Kurt. You know you have to learn sometime. I mean, one day you're going to meet someone and you're going to want that." _Even if it's not me, I want the best for you._ "Maybe you're not even going to plan it, you're just going somewhere and something'll happen." _I hope not. I hope you _see _me before any of that can happen._ "I know that doesn't sound like you, but it can happen to anyone."

"It happened to you?" Kurt asked, highly amused.

"What? No!" Blaine choked on his medium drip, eyes wide.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression. "You're the one who got the talk. Anyway, where did the need of you having it come from?"

Blaine tried his best not to look like a deer caught in the headlights. _Because I'm falling for you and everyone seems to notice, except for you._ "You know, the same things I just told you." He shrugged. He _definitely_ didn't want to tell Kurt about his feeling when they were having a conversation about sex talks. "You up to updating me on some Glee drama? I just told you that I don't have nearly enough at Dalton and there's no way Rachel's going to tell me."

Kurt flinched. "That bad?" Blaine nodded, grimacing. "Well, Jesse transferred, as I already told you, Coach Sylvester got Principal Figgins to play Madonna through the entire McKinley-"

"Madonna? In the whole school? How can you pay attention to classes?"

"It's not like anyone has ever done that." Kurt chuckled. "I doubt some of them can even write."

"Rachel told me that Finn confessed his feelings for her."

"Well, that does explains the tension."

"I caught her and Jesse making out the other day. It was disgusting." Blaine pretended to gag and Kurt smiled.

"I don't think disgusting would be enough to describe _that_. The mental image makes me want to puke."

"Let's go back to New Directions' drama, then, shall we? Got any solos?"

"I did. In my imagination, yes." Kurt sighed. It was clear how disappointed he was about it.

"Didn't you sing a duet with Rachel at Sectionals?" He asked, even thought he knew every movement Kurt did on the duet, as he watched it every day.

"Yes, but… It was because they stole our set list. If they hadn't, I would be just another background singer, as I am right now." Kurt said, voice disappointed.

"Don't worry." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand over the table and surprising the boy. "They just don't realize your talent. You're a really good singer, Kurt. You're just as good as Rachel, and that's saying a lot." Kurt smiled and Blaine squeezed his hand before letting go and taking out his pocket watch. "Well, this has been truly lovely, but I really have to go. Dalton has a tough curriculum, if you know what I mean." It almost pained Blaine to say those words.

Kurt smiled back at him, standing from their table as well. "Feel welcome to visit us at McKinley, though. I think you'd like to meet Jesse." They walked outside and Kurt surprised Blaine by hugging him. In the few seconds that it lasted, Blaine's heart may have stopped. He hugged back as tightly as possible without crushing Kurt, resting his head slightly on Kurt's neck and, as discreetly as possible, he _sniffed_ the taller boy. "See you later." Kurt said, smiling as he left.

"Yeah." Blaine breathed, even though he knew Kurt couldn't hear him. "See you."

- having to spend each day on the pages of the fanfics -

Blaine knew he shouldn't be missing a day of classes, but he couldn't help it. If anyone asked him what he was doing here, he could say that he was visiting Kurt, as the boy himself suggested – _not an entire lie ._ But, truth be told, he had no idea on how he would find Jesse, Rachel or even Kurt as the corridors were a complete mess. He realized everyone seemed to be heading one way, so he followed them, looking around in failed attempts of recognizing anyone. He figured out that they were all going to a 'Cheerios presentation', as he overheard a girl say, but didn't understand why they would do something like that for a cereal. He sat at some kind of gym, still trying to find a familiar face, but all his thoughts were interrupted by a 'Five, six, seven, eight!'

He looked and realized that there was a band playing, and _oh_. He remembered _now_. _Cheerios_ were the McKinley High cheerleaders. He sighed; it was _all_ he needed, a bunch of cheerleaders dancing around.

But then…

"Hey, c'mon, Kurt Hummel, take it!" _Kurt Hummel? Kurt's a… Cheerleader?_ Blaine's brain might as well have stopped working. His jaw would've dropped, but apparently he couldn't even move, instead staring, transfixed, at the boy who made his heart race. There weren't actual thoughts in Blaine's mind, as the only thing he could actually do at the moment was watch Kurt and hope that he wouldn't faint.

The guy was a professional tease. _No one _should be allowed to move like that, especially not someone like Kurt. His voice was flawless as always, and it didn't matter that there were a lot of cheerleaders in their oh-so-small skirts, that people around him were cheering, the only thing in front of him was _Kurt_, and _why the hell hadn't he seen Kurt like that before?_

Blaine _definitely_ started enjoying Madonna then.

Suddenly, he hated the sex talk that he had with his dads even more, because Blaine honestly didn't want a _problem_ when he was at a public place, but with Kurt moving like _that_, the _flexibility_ that the boy was showing and the little left for imagination by his uniform, said task proved itself incredibly difficult.

All too soon for Blaine's liking, he was taken away from his trance by wild applause, and he suddenly understood the liking that boys had for cheerleaders. Why did Kurt ever have to stop dancing, again?

Kurt looked so _happy_ at all the attention, and for a moment, it didn't matter that there were cheerleaders waving to them, it didn't matter that Rachel was still mad at him and that he should be looking for her and Jesse, because…

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.


	11. Home & Bad Reputation

**A/N**: Yelp. Had to 'enjoy a thing called life' yesterday, apparently. (read as: try not to be bored and read a book)  
>Most of this chapter is Klaine friendship.<br>Another one with two episodes in one chapter and the longest so far. The next one will be up a little later tonight or soon tomorrow. Laryngitis, oh yes.  
>Now I know exactly where I'm taking this (discussed when the Kliss will happen with my unofficial beta, it was approved), chaps may come faster.<p>

**Disclaimer**: Continuity, in a TV show, means not leaving stuff unresolved – not even sexual tension (for the best or not). See? I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>11. HomeBad Reputation**

"Do you think setting my dad up with Finn's mother is too much?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine sat on their usual table at the Lima Bean. Twice a week, they would go to the place and talk, as Rachel and Kurt still weren't talking due to Kurt joining the Cheerios and Rachel dating Jesse.

"It depends on why you did that." Blaine said, sitting himself down and sipping his medium drip. "Why was it?"

"I don't know." Kurt said, honestly, and suddenly the cup in his hands seemed to contain all the answers to the universe. "My dad is really lonely. But I think I also wanted a chance to spend more time with Finn."

"Kurt," Blaine stopped himself, thinking for a moment. He knew how he felt about Kurt, and he also knew that Kurt had a crush on Finn. He had no idea _why_, but that didn't stop him from disliking Finn and being kind of jealous of the guy. How could he ever help Kurt getting over Finn without sounding like he was doing it for his own good? "He's straight."

"I know." Kurt whispered. "But… He was the only one who wasn't completely mean to me. Is it bad for someone to have dreams? To want to be happy? But I don't even know how far my crush on Finn goes." Kurt looked up at Blaine, expecting the boy to be looking at him awkwardly, but seeing him looking surprised, even _hopeful_, caught him off guard. _It's probably because crushing on a straight guy isn't exactly the best example_, Kurt thought to himself. "I mean, I can't actually see myself kissing him or anything of the kind. And now we're all going to Breadstix tonight, and _I don't know what to do_!" Kurt said, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Hey, calm down." Blaine said soothingly, grabbing Kurt's – _muscular, firm, delicious-looking_ – arms and setting himself on rubbing random patterns on Kurt's hands. "It'll be ok. If you do want them to be an item, despite your crush on Finn, leave it to them. If they really hit it off, your father will be happy, and if they don't…" He shrugged. "Well, you tried."

Kurt's eyes softened considerably. How come Blaine was younger than him and still so knowledgeable. "You're too smart for your own good, prep boy." He teased, smirking.

Blaine blushed. "I try. Well, let's go to something less… _Deep_. How come you didn't tell me you are a cheerleader?"

Kurt gaped for a second, trying to make sense on how Blaine could know that until he remembered their last conversation. "Oh. I wasn't when we last talked. You actually went to McKinley?"

"Yes, since I don't think seeing my sister's boyfriend while they were making out is the best way to get to know him. And there was a quite nice cover of '_4 minutes_' playing, do you happen to know who was singing it?" The two chuckled, but Kurt's smile faded quickly.

"Mercedes has been getting it bad, you know. Being in the Cheerios. Coach Sylvester told her to lose ten pounds." Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "She told me I could lose a few as well, that, I quote, I've 'got hips like a pear'." Kurt smiled bitterly and Blaine saw red. _How could anyone offend Kurt like that?_

"That's a lie. You're perfect." Blaine said before he could stop himself, putting his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had just spoken. "I mean," He hurried to say as the _beautiful, amazing and definitely perfect_ boy looked at him, confused. "You shouldn't have to change yourself. Why did you join if you can't even have hips like a pear? Not that you, because you _really_ don't. It's not like I look at your hips all the time or something. I'm not a stalker or in love. Pf, like I would actually-"

"You're rambling, you know." Blaine looked at the boy – because somehow he ended up looking to the ceiling – to find him with his eyebrows raised and an amused smile playing on his lips. "But I think I know what you mean. I try my best to eat healthy, I always did, and I don't understand why Coach can't see that. Well, it could be worse. To answer your question, it was because of solos. You know I just joined and I already got a duet with 'Cedes. I told you how Glee club is, so when Coach Sylvester told us to join – because Sue Sylvester doesn't _ask_, she _states_ – we didn't hesitate on joining. Also, you know how public school works. Cheerleaders and jocks are popular. It's safer to be in the Cheerios."

"I get it." Blaine said, and Kurt smiled slightly. That was one of the main reasons they were friends, when Blaine said he understood, he actually meant it.

"I better go. Sorry for leaving all that on you, but… Breadstix. I have to get nice clothes, or I won't be Kurt Hummel." Blaine laughed and stood, taking his coffee.

"Just… Think about how you like Finn, ok? I don't want you to get hurt." With a last smile, Blaine left.

- next year will be the page break year -

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine answered his phone chipperly. He had no idea on why the boy was calling him so late at night. Well, late for _him_, who woke up earlier than most people as he had to drive two hours to get to school.

"_Are you free now?_"

Blaine looked to his desk. There were papers, his done Calculus homework and a halfway through English assignment due the next day. "Yeah, just relaxing."

"_I'm sorry, it's just… I don't think anyone else would understand and you're a good listener_." Blaine smiled. He may not be with Kurt the way he wanted, but that didn't stop him from being close to the boy, and he was glad he got to be who Kurt needed at the moment.

"It's fine. You can tell me anything." Kurt then broke down. He started telling Blaine everything; about how Burt and Finn bonded instantly, how he felt left out, how he loved his father but they didn't exactly share a connection – his dad liked football, he liked fashion and show tunes – and even the story of when he came out, when Burt told him he knew since Kurt was three, and even though he wasn't exactly in love with the idea, he accepted Kurt and loved him nonetheless.

"_Ever since my mom died, it's been the two of us. Now, everything's changing, and I don't know how to deal with it. Finn is the perfect son. He plays football and actually likes it, he's straight, and they can talk about things and actually _enjoy_ it. I think the last time we had an actual conversation was when I came out._" Blaine's heart broke for Kurt. He was very grateful for having not only an understanding family, but one that was very united (if you disregard Rachel's dramas) and supportive of his every action. He suddenly felt lucky to have Rachel, a sister who was ok with him, unlike Finn, who wasn't in the best of terms with Kurt's homosexuality.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't think there's anything you can do, but be honest with him."

"_Finn thinks my father is trying to replace his. Do you think I should convince him to… Break them up? The two of us, I mean_."

"No, Kurt. Burt's happy, isn't he?" Kurt hummed and Blaine took it as an affirmative answer. "You and Finn are going through the same thing. His dad and your mom are being, not forgotten, but accepted as parts of the past. I think now you should show Finn that he isn't the only one who can get along. You should go out with his mom, take her to shop – because you_ know _how to buy clothes – and conquer her hear with your scarves and wit." Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled at the sound. He definitely didn't like it when Kurt was sad, but he absolutely _adored_ being the one who got to cheer him up.

"_You're right. First thing tomorrow, I'll call her and schedule a shopping trip. Thank you Blaine. I'll leave you to your 'relaxing', then. Good night._"

"Anytime. Sweet dreams, Kurt." Blaine finished the call and glanced at the time. _10:43_.

He was doomed.

- or not -

"What would you think about me having a bad reputation?" Rachel said, walking into Blaine's room for the first time in many days.

"'_Hello, Blaine, how are you?_' Fine, thank you very much for asking." Blaine said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Rachel frowned. "You're still seeing _him_? You weren't sarcastic, you know. He's rubbing off on you, and believe me, you do not want to be like Kurt Hummel."

"Rachel, just stop, please. If your feelings for Finn were merely a crush, lucky you. Kurt is unique, I don't think I'll ever find someone like him again, and the thing is, _I don't want to_. Especially not now, that we're actually going out-"

"You're dating Kurt?" Rachel screeched.

"No, not _that_ going out, we meet for coffee, we talk, stuff. It turns out we have a lot in common other than being gay and having bullies, in my case ex. He reads _Vogue_, we like the same musicals, he's feeling kind of troubled with his family situation, to which he even asked for my advice! My feelings for him are real, more than you'll ever know. So if you're here to try to talk me out of it and patronize me, give up."

"You're far too gone, aren't you?" Rachel asked, to which Blaine nodded. "Ok. I'll… Let you be. But when he hurts you without even knowing it, don't blame me for saying 'I told you so'. Anyway, as I was saying, I was planning on making a musical video of '_Run Joey Run_' which would ruin my reputation of 'good girl' and contains such heartbreaking material that you will need tissues just for thinking about it."

"First of all, I thought you could choose songs better. Second, why would you want to hurt your reputation? Last but not least, is there such thing as a video like that?"

"Of course there is, and if there isn't, I'm Rachel Berry and I can do it." Blaine snorted and Rachel glared at him. "As for the reputation, simply because, honestly, who likes being the responsible person?"

"I do. I thought you did. Didn't you say that that was what made us different and we should keep being like that?" Blaine looked at her like had just grown another head. "You've been changing a lot of your opinions lately."

"It's called 'growing up'." Rachel bitch faced. "You should try it sometime."

Blaine gaped at her. "No, Rachel. That's called being mean. You've been hanging out so much with that guy that now, apparently, not only him but you don't have a soul as well."

"Well, if you can't approve my decisions, I will leave you to Kurt." Rachel said sharply before she left, slamming the door.

Blaine leaned back on his chair, sighing. He took his phone and dialed the number he had wanted so badly and now could use for his own pleasure – although not as he _really_ wanted. "_Blaine?_"

"Hey, Kurt…" Blaine said, smiling into the phone. Just hearing Kurt's voice brightened his day. "So, Rachel just stormed in here, and I'm not sure of what happened… Not that I ever am," Kurt laughed slightly and Blaine's grin widened. It didn't matter that Rachel was pissed at him, _Kurt was laughing because of something he said!_ "But anyway, she said something about bad reputation, if I'm not mistaken…?"

"_Yes… They posted a list, the 'Glist', on who's sexiest at Glee club. Let's say Rachel was pissed for being in last place._" Blaine flinched. _Last place_? She must've been _really enraged_. She _never_ got last. "_So it caused another riot and everyone now wants bad reputations to get into the Glist."_

"Wait, so not everyone was in it?"

"_Yeah. Me, 'Cedes, Artie and Tina weren't._"

_Wait, what? Wasn't that list supposed to be about sexy?_ "That doesn't make any sense." He said, and realizing he had slipped _yet again_ something Kurt-crush-related, he rushed to continue. "So you all want bad reputations?"

"_Yes. We're failing miserably, though_." Kurt sighed. "_We performed_ 'U Can't Touch This' _at the library and the old lady who works there said we were_ 'very cute'. _I think next we're going to try to get Coach Sylvester angry. It's suicide, but… Worth it, I guess._"

Blaine chuckled. "How did you guys manage to make _that_ song 'cute'?"

"_I have no idea. I just hope I survive the next day._"

"Rachel's doing a video, I think."

"_Oh, that's badass._"

"I don't know. Jesse had been here to make the video, but I know that Finn and Puck also came here for it. So I'm unsure. Tell me what went down at coffee tomorrow?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"_Sorry, I can't_." Blaine's face fell. "_I took the advice of someone and tomorrow me and Carole will be going shopping after Glee rehearsal_."

Blaine's smile came back in a second. "Wait, so… You actually did it?"

"_Yep. She really needs help with fashion. Not as much as Rachel, of course, because who else would wear kitten sweaters?_" Blaine could almost see Kurt shivering through the phone.

"Well, I have to go. I have to finish all this homework. In one day, I think I got more homework than during my whole time at public school." Blaine groaned and Kurt snickered slightly.

"_Have a nice time with your homework, then!_" Kurt said. "_See you._"

"See you."

- page break please don't, it wasn't his fault -

"Jesse broke up with me." Rachel said, allowing herself to walk into Blaine's room and fall face first on his bed. "I think I screwed up big time."

"You think?" Blaine snorted.

"You're mad too?"

"It shouldn't bother you. I haven't grown up, after all."

Rachel flinched. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I was being inconsiderate, and your crush on Kurt isn't something I should have fussed about. I know it's hard for you-"

"You have no idea." Blaine said, his voice small. "You don't know what it's like. Sure, you had a crush on Finn, but he had a girlfriend. But then he told you he liked you. You had a chance. I don't think I'll ever get that chance. I'm his friend, but I don't think I'll be able to stay that whenever he meets someone _special_, someone _appropriate_ for him."

"You've fallen hard." Rachel said and Blaine didn't make a move to answer her. "You're all those things, you know. You can't see it, but you are. And I know I was mad, but you and Kurt? If there's anyone who can make a relationship from high school work out, it's the two of you." Blaine looked at his sister, and all the sincerity he could find in her expression made his eyes well up with tears. "Get over here." She said and Blaine, laughing, hugged her.

His sister was a pain in the ass sometimes, yeah. But she was still his sister.


	12. Dream On & Theatricality

**A/N**: ...So much for an early update.  
>And I just have to share this; I had a writer's block. Holy Jesus Bale, I never thought I would have one of those! x3 Is it bad that I'm happy for it? :P<br>Also, no Laryngitis. I had it written but then I realized it made no sense. Yeah. So much for 'continuity'.  
>Happy new year, y'all! May we have lots of Klaine on this year to come :D<br>I'll try to finish Season 1 tomorrow. Needless to say, Season 2 is going to be _good_.

**Disclaimer**: If this is a DISclaimer, you already know what it means.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Dream OnTheatricality**

"I thought you and Jesse had broken up," Kurt said, frowning. He had decided on going for a musical night with the Anderson-Berry siblings, and ended up figuring out that it was more about talking than actually watching the movie. "Especially after '_Run, Joey, Run_'."

"You know that song is amazing." Rachel scoffed, defending herself.

Blaine snickered. "It's not and you know it. It was over the top, Rachel, admit it."

"Was not! It was purely a way for me to showcase my acting talent in a way the rest of the Glee club could enjoy." She glared before either of them could speak anything. "And exactly because of said talent that Jesse has gotten back with me."

"Ok, now spill. What _actually_ happened?" Kurt said, unaffected by Rachel's glare.

"He said my dreams of being a Broadway star weren't actually dreams, because they were true and a dream is something to fill the emptiness of your heart." She sighed, aloof, as Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Then he asked me what my dream was. That was odd, but I told him the truth; it probably is finding out who is my – _our_ – mother."

"You guys don't know who she is?" Kurt frowned. He knew they only lived with their fathers, but he thought they knew who their mother was – if they had the same mother, even.

"We don't. We only know she needed a lot of money, so our dads paid her to give birth to both of us. Rachel is pretty sure she is Patti LuPone." Blaine said, his tone teasing.

"No way in hell." Kurt laughed. "You're _not_ her child, believe me."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Rachel pleaded. "I don't want to talk about this. Jesse is coming later so we can look through some old things and try to find out who she is."

"I might want to know who she is too, you know." Blaine whispered, slightly hurt. "She's also _my_ mother."

"I don't know if I will find out, but if I do, I'll let you know." Rachel said, not missing how Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "But back on what I wanted to say, I really thought you were going to freak out when Burt started going out with Finn to games, Kurt. I don't know how you managed to keep calm, I thought you'd try to become straight or something." The three of them laughed.

"I probably would, but it turns out your brother gives nice advice. Finn gets time with my father, I get with his mother." Kurt shrugged. "It's actually nice having someone to talk to, a motherly figure."

"You can't talk about Finn with her, though." Rachel pointed.

"I'm actually pretty over Finn. I thought it was serious or something, but it turns out it was just a crush I had so I could hold onto something. Another subject, please?" Kurt said, rushed. He meant it, yes, but it didn't mean he wanted to talk about Finn and his father. It still hurt, even if he managed to deal with most of it. "Glee club is on crisis… Again."

"What happened this time? They want to fix the ceiling, where someone threw gum?" Blaine mocked.

"They already did that, just so you know." Rachel said and Blaine frowned. "But, no, it's not _exactly_ that. There's this guy in the school council who's thinking about telling Figgins to shut down Glee club. We've already won Sectionals, if they close Glee club there is no way we're getting it back." The doorbell rang and Rachel stood, speaking as she left. "It's Jesse! See you tomorrow, Kurt. Later, Blaine!"

The two boys watched Rachel leave curiously and even once she was long gone and she and Jesse's voices could no longer be heard, silence still reigned between them. "Mercedes quit the Cheerios." Kurt said after a few minutes.

"Why? Wasn't it nice for you guys?"

"It wasn't her. Remember when Coach told her to lose weight?" Blaine nodded. "That kind of thing isn't like Mercedes. She liked not being bullied, you know, but I guess she didn't like being popular, having people want to befriend you only out of interest."Kurt said it all nonchalantly, but Blaine, having known this boy for what felt like eternity, saw behind it. He knew Kurt was hurt over that. Kurt liked being a part of the Cheerios, most of all he liked it because Mercedes was with him. Unlike her, he didn't mind the popularity, as being gay and in Glee club put him way below anyone in the high school chain. He only wanted to get through it all, and Blaine could understand the feeling.

"She's your friend, you know. She won't mind if you stay." Kurt looked at him, surprised and even hopeful. "You're a good friend. Anyone would be dumb to let you go just because you didn't leave the cheerleading group." Kurt smiled, grateful, and it was all Blaine needed. "How are you and Carole?"

"I told her I used to have a crush on Finn."

Blaine flinched. That probably didn't go exactly _well_. "How did that happen?"

"She asked me about boys, so I just decided to tell her about Finn. She said she knew, but didn't know how to talk about it. I told her I was over him. She was actually pretty happy when I told her that last part; I mean, Finn and I would be stepbrothers if they got married. That would be awkward. It would be like if you kissed Rachel."

"Ew, no. First of all, she's a _girl_, and second, she's my sister. That would be completely awful."

"Yeah. And now that dad going to ask her to move in, Finn is probably sharing a room with me." Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple. "He probably still thinks I have a crush on him. Even if he didn't, I don't think he would want to share a room with his gay stepbrother."

"Sorry." Blaine whispered. _Be my boyfriend and he won't have to worry about it._ He wished he could destroy every inch of homophobia in the world if it could wipe that sad smile from Kurt's face.

"It's not your fault, anyway. I just want him to understand that if we're going to be brothers, we have to start acting on it. From the moment dad and Carole started dating seriously, Finn became family. It may have taken me a little more than that to realize, but my feelings for him were never quite romantic. I think I'll do fine with a brother, you know." Kurt shrugged and Blaine smiled, proud. Ok, so _maybe _he was happy about Kurt telling him that he was no longer crushing on Finn and now Blaine had hope, but could anyone blame him? "I better go if I still want to help dad at the garage."

"Garage?" Blaine gaped, trying not to picture it in his brain – and failing miserably.

"Yes, my dad owns 'Hummel tires and lube'." Blaine didn't just think about how they could put said 'lube' to better use, _no_. "See you later." Kurt waved and Blaine grunted something that could've been 'bye', but who would know?

A few minutes after Kurt left, Rachel and Jesse went downstairs to find Blaine, eyes wide looking at nowhere specific and mouth hanging open. "What's wrong with him?" Jesse asked, amused, and Rachel shrugged.

"Kurt broke him."

- moves like page break -

"I'm telling you, white boy, I ain't gonna take second best!" Mercedes pointed a menacing finger at Kurt. The two were in Rachel's bedroom, as the three of them had decided to have a sleepover for their Glee club lesson.

"Don't worry, 'Cedes, you, me and Rachel are going to be the best dressed at our song. You really think _I_ would mess up a _Gaga _outfit?" Kurt said, smirking.

"I would like to thank both of you on joining me on this gracious sleepover on matters of our latest Glee club assignment. As I still am not close to my mother, I appreciate the help on making mine outfit." Rachel pointed and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of which, have you told Blaine about her?" Kurt asked, waving her off.

"Blaine? Who's that? Is he hot?" Mercedes asked, quite interested. Kurt didn't quite like all the attention Mercedes was giving to Blaine. _It's because she doesn't even know him_, he thought, _and I'm protective over Blaine, there's no denial to that._

"He's Rachel's brother. Where is him? He should be back by now, shouldn't he?" Kurt asked, panicking slightly. Blaine was one of his best friends, and even if Dalton had a zero tolerance policy, no one knew what could happen to him at the real world.

"He told me Warbler practice would last more today, they were practicing to perform at a nursery or something. He should be back in not too long. But to answer your question, no, I haven't told him."

"Rachel," Kurt sighed, dropping the needle he was using to fix Mercedes' costume. "You know you have to. He's also her son, it's not fair to him or to Shelby."

"I thought drama was supposed to be restrained to Glee club." Mercedes joked and Kurt almost snorted.

"If you did hang out with Rachel more often, you would see how wrong you are."

"But, Kurt, I am merely doing my job as an older sister to protect him! She already abandoned us once and you know Blaine can get attached easily, what if she leaves us again?" Mercedes stared as Rachel rambled.

"Wait. So you found out who your mother was and you don't want to tell your brother who she is because you think he would get hurt?" Rachel nodded, happy someone understood until Mercedes kept talking. "Damn, girl, you better tell him."

"Tell what?" A voice said as Rachel's bedroom door opened, revealing Blaine. "Hey, Rachel. You're having a sleepover? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because this is a girls plus Kurt sleepover in which we have important matters involving Glee club to discuss. If you did join us, it would count as spying."

Blaine's eyes lit up at Kurt's name, looking around until he found the boy sprawled across Rachel's bed, encircled by various pieces of clothing. "Hi, Kurt." He breathed, grinning.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled slightly at the boy.

"You're Blaine?" Mercedes said, now focusing her whole attention on the interaction between the two.

"Yes. You are?" Blaine said, looking at Mercedes even though he glanced at Kurt every two seconds.

"Mercedes Jones, pleased to meet you." Mercedes smirked.

"Now that you know everyone around, you may leave." Rachel glared at her brother, who smiled apologetically at Mercedes and spared one last look at Kurt before closing the door with a quiet 'goodbye'.

"Damn, white boy, Rachel's brother is in love with you." Mercedes said as soon as Blaine's footsteps could no longer be heard.

Kurt blushed. "He's not, 'Cedes. I'm just his friend."

"The friend who helped him through the worst period of his whole life, is a cheerleader and whose first and only football game he watched." Rachel stated and Kurt gaped at her.

"He went to my game?" Kurt asked at the same time Mercedes squealed.

"Why didn't I know about that before? Why didn't I know about _him_ before? He's gorgeous! When are you two getting married?"

"No one is getting married, Mercedes. Now will you two shut up or so help me, I will leave the two of you to make your outfits." Kurt threw his best bitch glare at them. "Now, what song will we do?"

- you and me could write a bad page break -

"I'm not trying to say they were bad, but our song was _so much better_ than theirs." Rachel said, smug. "Not only the choice of song, no offense to _Kiss_, but our vocals were much better. They were more about playing rock stars, we had an actual organized choreography."

"Gotta agree with you on that." Mercedes said. The two of them had changed from their costumes and were meeting Kurt and Blaine for coffee. They looked around and found Blaine waving them to a table. "Hey there." Mercedes said.

"Hello." Blaine smiled, looking behind the two discreetly – _at least on his opinion_. "Where's Kurt?" He asked, just as the bell signaling someone walking into the shop rang and they saw Kurt walking inside, not looking the least happy. Blaine frowned. "Did something happen at McKinley today?"

"Not more than what happens every day, from what I know." Mercedes said, also looking at the clearly in a bad mood boy. He had already asked for his mocha and was currently searching for them. Blaine waved at him, _slightly_ more excited than when he waved them over, Mercedes noticed. And it wasn't possible that the guy liked drama _that_ much. "Spill." She said as soon as Kurt joined them.

"Hello, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine. Nice seeing you two." He said, sarcastically.

"There is something wrong, Kurt. It's written all over your face." Rachel said and Blaine smiled apologetically at Kurt, nodding.

Kurt sighed, dropping on the chair which, to Blaine's happiness, was closest to the latter. "It's Finn. Karofsky ruined my outfit today and as Finn's also on the football team, I asked him to try and call him out of it. But instead Finn told me to 'tone the gay down'." Blaine glared at his cup, as he wasn't able to glare at Finn at the moment. Who did he think he was to ask Kurt to change who he was? "Then I tried to help him wipe the make up from his face and he actually _slapped_ me." The three of them gaped at him.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked in full diva mode. "Like hell that Finn can talk like that to my boy and stay unharmed." Blaine ignored the jealous feeling tugging at his gut.

"She's right, Kurt. You should tell your father." Rachel said, sympathetic.

"No, I… I don't want to risk his relationship with Carole. He's so happy. I don't want to be the reason they break up."

"You don't have to change yourself, Kurt." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Every time Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands he couldn't help but notice how _soft_ they were and his fingers were _long_ and- _Inappropriate thoughts, Anderson._ Blaine mentally scowled himself at how easily his thoughts were out of control near Kurt. "Finn's opinion doesn't matter, and if he doesn't support you, you have other friends that do."

"You heard him." Mercedes said, smiling, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Kurt smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Get over here!" Mercedes said, and she, Rachel and Blaine engulfed a laughing Kurt in a group hug.

- give up the page break -

_Meet me at Carmel High, 4pm – Rachel_

Blaine wasn't surprised at getting that kind of message from Rachel, but that didn't stop him from being worried. When they were kids and joined duet competitions, they used to meet at their competition's schools not to _spy_, but to _get an idea of what they were facing_. But as they were no longer young enough to take part on said competitions and part of different choirs, Blaine was confused, but he drove to Carmel High anyway.

"Blaine!" Rachel greeted him at the parking lot. "There is something I have to show you." She said, not giving him the time to speak anything back as she dragged him into some kind of auditorium, empty.

"What are we doing? Are we even allowed to do this?" Blaine whispered, fearing they couldn't be here and speaking out loud would get them caught.

"Hello." A voice said behind them. The siblings turned to find a woman, who looked strangely alike the two of them, standing there.

"This is Shelby Corcoran." Rachel said, gesturing to the woman.

_It can't be._

"She's our mother."


	13. Funk

**A/N**: I have a feeling you people are using me for my page breaks. I'm not even mad.  
>The response is awesome, I'm glad you're all enjoying it :)<br>Also, criticism is always welcome. And I do realize that this chapter (at least) has no continuity.  
>I'll probably post 'Journey to Regionals' tonight. Probably. I mean, SEASON 2 IS SO CLOSE, YOU GUUUYS~ This chapter was meant to be Funk and Journey to Regionals, but only Funk ended up long enough, so.<br>Random fact: having an egg thrown at you is not nice. It's smelly.

**Disclaimer**: …I don't even live in the USA.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Funk<strong>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, sitting beside Rachel as everyone else left the choir room. He knew he could say 'I told you so' and leave, but somehow he befriended the girl and actually cared about her.

"I thought he loved me." She said, looking at Kurt with tear-filled eyes.

"C'mere." Kurt said, hugging the girl. She clung to his t-shirt and Kurt flinched – she was _crying_ on his clothes, but to hell with it, it wasn't like he hadn't already worn those _twice this week!_ "Sh, there, there." He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Jesse is a jerk, he doesn't deserve you and we're going to kick his ass at Regionals, _you_'re going to show him what he lost."

Rachel looked up at him, in awe. "Why are you gay?" The two laughed. "If you were straight, I would probably be jumping your bones by now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's face it: if I were straight, I would have a line of hot girls wanting to ravish me. I'm hot like that." They laughed again, Rachel thinking how true Blaine would deem that statement to be.

"I guess we should think of how to get them so depressed they won't be able to speak, not even imagine singing, anymore." Rachel patted his thigh, standing and grabbing his hand. "No Broadway, no pop songs… What haven't they done?"

"I think…" Kurt said, biting his lip to stop his grin from widening and sharing a look with Rachel. "We have a chance."

- soy un page break -

"You're doing funk?" Blaine asked, disbelief written all over his face. "Why?"

"Because Vocal Adrenaline is a bunch of idiots with no souls, and funk is a music that requires soul by its own definition." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. He and Blaine were on their weekly coffee meeting, having just arrived from their schools to the Lima Bean. "Speaking of it, how's Rachel? She cried on my shirt on that day."

Blaine flinched. "Sorry about that. I know how you are about your clothes."

"It was no problem." Blaine shot him a disbelieving glance. "I mean it, I wore that same outfit twice that week. They 'funked' us that bad."

"…I never thought the end of the world was _that_ close." Blaine said, gaping, and Kurt slapped him playfully on the arm. Blaine pouted, earning himself a roll of eyes. "But, Rachel is coping. She had it bad for Jesse, liked him a lot. But I have a feeling that if it was Finn breaking her heart it would be worse. Speaking of it, I heard Finn isn't living with you guys anymore."

"Yeah." Kurt looked away from Blaine. "He _may_ have called the decoration I used on the room 'faggy'."

"What?" Blaine asked, unable to breathe. Every time Kurt talked about Finn, it made him hate the guy even more. That because he hadn't even shared a conversation with him. "He did it? Don't get me wrong, but I'm glad your dad kicked him out, then. I think he and Rachel might start dating, now I'm not even sure I'll allow them to date."

Kurt laughed, throwing his head back adorably. Blaine sighed subtly, resting his head on his hand. _Be mine?_ "He made up for it later, but that's not what matters… She needs your permission to date?" Kurt asked, unbelieving.

"I disapproved Jesse, and look how that worked out. There's only one conclusion to come: the brother calls the shot." Blaine winked and Kurt giggled.

"Cocky much, are we?"

_You have no idea_. "What can I say? It's an Anderson-Berry thing."

Kurt shook his head, mocking disapproval. "Well, are you coming to Regionals? I have a feeling that if Mr. Schue lets go of his Journey obsession and actually lets us do the funk number we're working on, we have a chance."

"If he doesn't?"

"Then this whole thing will be pointless, we're only going to get our self-esteems back but their talents stay the same and we're probably losing. And Glee club will shut down." Kurt's eyes darkened at the possibility. He had grown used to having Glee rehearsals at afternoons and going to competitions. Life at McKinley wouldn't be the same without it – especially not after they had become a family.

"You could always come to Dalton." Blaine said, his tone mocking but his insides pleading Kurt to do it.

"Sorry, but I really have to leave. I know this is quite sudden, but…"

"Cheerios practice." Blaine said, nodding in understanding. At Kurt's confused look, he continued. "I saw the commercial saying that nationals are tomorrow. Can I give you a ride to McKinley? I know it's not far, but I have to go there anyway, since I dropped Rachel off this morning."

"Sure." Kurt said, smiling and walking away from the Lima Bean.

The ride was fast, but filled with easy conversation – Blaine would _never_ get tired of talking with Kurt, they had so much in common it was scary – and Blaine's thoughts of how he never would let anyone else sit down on the front seat.

When he stopped at the parking lot, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Rachel?" He whispered to himself, looking at the girl covered in something yellow – did someone throw _eggs_ at her? That was just _cruel_ – and barely even registering the gasp from the seat beside him as Kurt took in the girl.

The two of them left the car, hurrying to Rachel. "What happened? Rachel?" Kurt asked softly, looking around for his car, where he kept a few towels for slushies.

"Jesse." The girl said, heartbroken. Kurt and Blaine shared a look. "They all knew I am a vegan, so they thought it would be nice to throw eggs at me, because they knew it would rub on my conscience."

To say Blaine was angry would be a lie. He was _pissed_. He hated Jesse so much he could throw him at hungry dogs and laugh at his pleading for help. He barely registered as Kurt left and came back with a clean towel to help Rachel clean up. "We're going in to get you clean, ok?" Kurt said, and Blaine softened as he looked at the two of them. Kurt was so _caring_. He was going to be a great dad when the two of them adopted, Blaine was sure. "You can come with us." Only then Blaine realized that Kurt was talking to him, nodding and mumbling a 'sure' before following them into the school.

He had already been inside McKinley High before, but it hadn't seemed like _this_, the place wasn't so _alive_. He went with Kurt and Rachel into the girl's bathroom, hesitating for a slight second before coming in. He watched as Kurt washed the mess off Rachel's face and hair expertly. "You seem to have experience with it." He stated.

"Yeah. Slushies, you know. It always comes when you're not expecting it, you always have to be ready." Kurt shrugged, but Blaine saw behind it. Blaine was safe at Dalton, but meanwhile Kurt was still at a public school, facing the harassment for every day of his school life. Kurt was braver than he gave himself credit for, that was something Blaine was sure of. He watched in silence as the boy finished. "I would stay, but I'm late and Coach Sylvester will already eat me alive, I definitely don't want that to get worse." He smiled apologetically.

"It's fine." Rachel said, her voice barely a whisper. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kurt replied, giving Rachel a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving the bathroom in a rush.

Without speaking a word, Blaine walked over to his sister and engulfed her in a hug – _how good is it to be taller?_ – stifling her sobs as he rocked back and forth with the girl in his arms, whispering words of comfort into the air as she clung to his Dalton uniform.

- it's a page break world -

"So you're doing the number to Vocal Adrenaline?" Blaine asked. New Directions was _so confusing_. All that drama made it very difficult to understand the club, and Blaine didn't have a clue on what went through Mr. Schue's mind.

"I know, it's because of the… _Egg incident_. The guys wanted to use violence to solve it, but then Mr. Schue stopped them and asked me to dial Jesse's number, then he told Jesse that he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline had to come to our auditorium Friday at 3pm." She shrugged. "Don't ask. No one understands him. Some say he's a man whore, others claim him to be a gangster and there are even rumors of him actually being an illegal immigrant from a Spanish country."

"…A man whore?"

"Yes. Our principal says he's a sex addict and prays for him." Rachel snorted. "Anyway, do you want to watch TV?" Blaine looked at the clock and nodded excitedly. Rachel chuckled. "I don't see the big deal about cheerleading." She said, shaking her head.

"I didn't use to, too, I thought it was just a bunch of girls dancing around. But then Kurt joined the Cheerios and believe me when I say that it's one of the most amazing things humanity has ever created." Blaine said, turning on the TV and bouncing on his seat when he saw that the Cheerios were coming next.

"Just be sure not to drool." Rachel mocked, but after fourteen and a half minute Celine Dion medley _entirely in French_. Blaine had a new favorite language. "Close your mouth or a fly might want to sneak in." She teased, and Blaine shook his head, as if coming out of a trance.

"Did you see that?" He asked, baffled, as some other cheerleading group with no chances of winning danced in the television. "I mean, _did you see that_?"

Rachel giggled at the look on her brother's face. "I think I'm not blind, Blaine. He is a pretty good singer, I'll give him that. And he can dance well."

"_Well_? That doesn't even _start_ to describe Kurt Hummel, Rach. Can I go buy our rings now?" He asked, still stunned.

"_I put a spell on you because you are mine_." Rachel sung lightly, earning herself a glare from Blaine and giggling. "Have you ever thought what it would be like if he ever gave you a lap dance?" When Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, Rachel knew he had thought about it _plenty_ of times. "Oh my god, you have." She didn't know whether she should be creeped out or amused, but settled for snickering.

"Shut up. I'm a teenage boy, of course I would. At least I admit that I do." He mumbled, and the two looked back at the television, where the winner – _obviously the Cheerios _ – was being announced. A guy – _Brett?_ – was interviewing Sue on her win, and as soon as Kurt was on the screen, Blaine sighed. Rachel watched her brother, amused, as his crush was described as a 'freakish depressed kid', but said kid was smiling anyway at the camera. '_Vive la difference!_' The Kurt on the TV said before throwing one leg to the air and running away. Blaine pouted. "Why does he ever have to leave the camera?"

"So the original one can come back here." Rachel said, rolling her eyes, and Blaine looked at her, wide eyed.

"He's coming over? Why didn't you warn me! I have to change, like, _now_!" Blaine said, pacing around the room and thinking about what he should wear.

"You do realize that by 'here' I mean 'Lima', right?"

"Oh, really?"

"…Blaine, you _really_ have the obsession down."

"I would say 'sorry', but…" Blaine looked at the television, where Kurt had been moments ago, and smiled sweetly. "I'm not."

Rachel smiled back.


	14. Journey to Regionals

**14. Journey to Regionals**

"Optimistic?" Blaine asked Rachel and Kurt. The three of them were waiting for Mr. Schue to call the New Directions to the green room.

Kurt shrugged. "I think we're not going to win." Rachel glared at him and he rushed to keep talking. "I mean, Vocal Adrenaline is amazing. We still have a lot to work on if we ever want to beat them. Besides, the judges, not only Sue, seem to be hard to conquer this year."

"The Warblers lost at Sectionals for Vocal Adrenaline." Blaine offered. "Wes said the song they did was nice, but the Warblers stay safe on dancing moves, unlike Vocal Adrenaline. Considering their history, the Warblers weren't very surprised by getting second place."

"We're not getting second, neither third, though." Rachel said, sure of herself. "Now that Finn and I are together, the chemistry itself is already going to get us a nice bonus." Kurt and Blaine stared. "What?"

"When did you and Finn get together?" Kurt asked, not trying to keep the surprise from his voice.

Rachel waved him away. "Before Mr. Schue suggested us to move on and start rehearsing."

"Hm." Blaine said to himself, staring at the floor. "One is out, only one to go." He mumbled, thoughtful. He looked up to find Rachel and Kurt looking at him, confused, and blushed. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute."

Rachel was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Mr. Schue calling them to the green room. "See you, Blaine." Rachel smiled and hugged him.

"Enjoy." Kurt said, also hugging Blaine, to the latter's happiness.

"Break a leg!" Blaine called after the two, going into the auditorium to try and watch 2010's Midwest Regional Show Choir Championship.

- is this the real life or is it just page break -

If anyone asked Blaine Anderson which songs the New Directions had just sung, he wouldn't know the answer. But if that same person asked him about every move Kurt Hummel did on said performance, he would be able to list each and every one of the minimal details.

He watched Aural Intensity with no problems – _huge douchebags, by the way_ – but when it came to New Directions, he could only watch the beginning, before the stage's curtains revealed the remaining members of the groups. When that happened, he only had eyes for one person, even though his seat wasn't exactly the best one to watch Kurt.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed that Kurt didn't get any solos – because his mouth, _which Blaine absolutely wasn't watching_, was only moving as a background voice. Still, he was entranced. When they were finished, Blaine was one of the first to applause and the louder one, mind you. He rushed out of his seat, wanting to get backstage and talk to Kurt – _and Rachel, he hadn't forgotten about his sister… Yet_ – and compliment the New Directions. Maybe he also wanted to meet all the people whose drama he had heard all about during that school year, but that's beside the point.

Humming a love song under his breath, he found the group and hurried to Kurt, tapping the boy's shoulder. Kurt turned and smiled when he saw Blaine. Blaine internally squealed – _Kurt had a special smile for him!_ "Hey! Liked it?"

Blaine nodded, excited. "Yes! You were great. I mean, all of you. It's not like I was just watching you or something, but I was watching out, not the whole time, because that would be just creepy and-"

"You're rambling again." Kurt chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "But I get your point."

The two of them stayed in silence, until a yell came from behind them. "We're going to the hospital! Quinn's about to give birth."

"Oh my." Kurt gasped from beside Blaine. "Are you staying or…? Because I think Rachel is going to watch Vocal Adrenaline." He asked.

"I'm going, I guess. But that would be awkward, right? I don't even know Quinn, but I want Rachel to have her space, and I think she wouldn't like me there as she watched Jesse, that would be too private of a moment…"

"It's no problem, I invited you." Kurt smiled at him and Blaine melted. "Let's go. We have to come back in time for the results." Blaine nodded, following Kurt like a puppy.

- caught in a page break no escape from fiction -

"Vocal Adrenaline!"

As Sue Sylvester's voice rang through the auditorium, Blaine froze. He had hoped that the New Directions would win. He looked at the group; they all looked positively _devastated_. It was the end for them.

Glee club was shutting down.

The reason he met Kurt. The reason Rachel had been so happy. The reason the siblings no longer felt alone. The reason Blaine felt _accepted_ by someone other than his family.

The reason he fell in love.

His heart crushed at the thought. He was thankful for the New Directions, he was no longer able to picture his life without Kurt; the boy he first saw because Glee club gave Rachel the chance to get to know better Finn Hudson and her crush got serious to the point she wanted her brother to meet him. The boy he met because he was beaten up and Rachel understood that he needed support from someone like himself, and Kurt was just that someone.

His eyes welled up with tears, but he kept them in bay at the moment. He needed to be strong; for Rachel, for Kurt, and for himself. He stood, walking where the groups were going to be after they were dismissed. Finding his target, he smirked.

"Jesse St. James?" He called, and the curly-haired singer looked back. Big mistake.

Jesse's grunt of pain echoed through the room, and silence was made as everyone took in what had happened. "That was for my sister." Blaine said, before punching the guy once again. "This was for leaving New Directions." Another punch and the sound of a crack sounded loudly through the thick silence. "And this… Was just because I wanted to." Blaine said, walking away to where New Directions were watching him, eyes wide and mouths open.

"You fight?" Kurt asked as the murmurs started behind them.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. I joined Dalton's fight club, but, you know, I can't really talk about it." Kurt nodded, trying to process the new information. "Are you coming over?" He asked, hopefully.

"I think so. Mercedes and I need some cheering up, I guess. Nothing like a whole lot of musicals and Disney movies to do that." Kurt shrugged and Blaine's eyes glowed, making him look like a child who just got informed that Christmas was earlier.

"Can I join? Please?" He asked and Kurt didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Yup. Just don't mind us when we have our emotional moments randomly and start weeping like we just figured out that from now on everyone has to dress like Rachel." Blaine chuckled, mentally high fiving himself.

"Oh, believe me, I won't mind _in the least_."

- the page break just keeps me hanging on -

"We're having another year!" Rachel yelled as she entered the house. "Glee club isn't over!" She bounced over the room to Blaine, who she hugged so tightly the boy thought he would have his ribs cracked again.

"That's great, Rachel, but… I kinda need to breathe."

"Oh, right." She said, letting go but still jumping up and down and clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh my god, I still can't believe it!" She smiled widely and Blaine smiled back.

"You deserve it. Who knows, next year we may just face each other. Especially now, that I'm trying for solos and the Warblers have basically made me their lead singer."

Rachel smirked. "Rivals?" She held up her little finger and Blaine twirled his around it.

"Rivals."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short? Hells yeah. Still. SEASON ONE: DONE!  
>The punch idea comes from <strong>perchance to wake<strong> and **(**nameless anon**)**. Thank you! :D Jesse doesn't appreciate it, but Blaine does, so.  
>Thank you all for your lovely response =D<br>Random: I had no internet this afternoon. I totally panicked because we didn't know when it was coming back and I _really_ wanted this up today, but when we were about to go out, it was back! Idek.


	15. Audition & Britney Brittany

**A/N**: SEASON 2. ME GUSTA.  
>Do notice that most of this season will be from Kurt's POV.<br>Two episodes because if it was just one it would be _really_ small. Like under 1k words small. It's still small, though XD #FAIL  
>I don't like this chapter. It's 100% filler. Idek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>15. AuditionBritney Brittany**

"How has Rachel Berry reacted to the news that you are dating her brother, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt frowned when Jacob Ben Israel asked the question, stopping right in front of the bathroom door.

"Who said we're dating?" Kurt asked, turning around and facing the Jew boy.

"Sources have confirmed seeing you getting 'cozy' with him at a coffee shop. Does Rachel even know about it?"

Numb , Kurt turned around and walked inside the bathroom, resting himself against the door. What was wrong with people? _Everyone_ said Blaine was interested in him, even though it was obvious that for the boy, Kurt was a mentor, someone he could look up to and remind himself that there were other people struggling in the world, that he wasn't alone. Two gay guys could be friends. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

What a great way to start the school year.

- Harry Potter and the page break -

"She paid Karofsky and Azimio to slushie the new kid, Sunshine something, I think." Kurt said to Blaine as they sat down. They were once again at the Lima Bean and Rachel was supposed to join them, but she chose to go out with Finn instead. 'We have to discuss Glee matters', she claimed. Not that anyone believed her. "And now, that message I just got? It was Tina. Rachel sent the girl to a crack house, saying that the address was where she could audition."

"Of course she did." Blaine mumbled to himself. "Why did she do it? I mean, what could possibly explain that in Rachel Berry's crazy mind?"

"She said she was protecting me, Mercedes and the other people in Glee club who rarely got solos, as Sunshine probably would be getting those." Kurt shrugged. "I just hope the girl is fine. After that, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't join us and left for Vocal Adrenaline."

"You think that'd happen?"

"If the girl's really _that_ good, yes. Mr. Schue said that once he met a guy that Carmel didn't let graduate because he was the only one who could do a dance move or something." Kurt sighed, fixing his bangs. "And we need someone to join, or we won't even get to compete. Since Matt transferred, we only have eleven members. We need to have twelve if we want to go to Sectionals."

"You guys will get it." Blaine smiled reassuringly. "I mean, Glee club might not be cool, but even if you don't there's always blackmail." He mocked.

Kurt considered the option. Better than not having enough people to even join Sectionals. "That's actually a nice idea."

Blaine's eyes widened. "…You're actually considering it?"

Kurt shrugged. New Directions had already done a lot of things, blackmail wouldn't seem so bad after some of those. "Anything is fair in love, war and show business. At least when you go to McKinley." Blaine laughed. "Anyway, how's it going at Dalton? Anyone giving you trouble?"

"No, no. If there were, they would probably be expelled, since we have that policy and all." Kurt nodded in understanding. "Well, I have to say the Warblers are better than ever." Blaine smirked secretively. Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine was keeping something from him related to the Warblers, but he was willing to let it drop for the moment. "If we do compete at Sectionals, you guys should be ready, because we're going to rock that thing."

Kurt smiled. "Bring it on."

- in which Voldemort killed the line code (hr) -

"It was over the top, admit it." Blaine said for the thousandth time, rolling his eyes. Even Kurt was getting sick of having to stop Rachel from rambling when she started talking about Sunshine. "But it won't change what happened, so would you drop it and watch 'Rent', _please_?" Blaine said, and with one look at his puppy face Rachel was gone.

"Fine." She said, sulking but watching it anyway. It _was_ a good musical, after all.

A beep from Kurt's cell phone took their attention from the screen. "Sorry." Kurt said, but checked it anyway. Someone else had joined his Facebook campaign demanding that the New Directions did a number by Britney Spears at the Fall Homecoming Assembly. He didn't realize when he squealed in happiness, only noticing he had when he looked up to be met with two confused gazes. He blushed. "Sorry again. It's just a Facebook thing."

"You have a Facebook?" If it wasn't so dark, Kurt would've sworn that Blaine's eyes were glowing.

"Yeah."

"Can I friend you?" Blaine asked, and for Kurt he sounded so hopeful, almost like someone had just offered him a lead at Broadway.

"Why not?" Kurt smiled. "C'mon, let's go back to the movie."

- TROLL IN THE PAGE BREAK -

Kurt could feel his cell phone vibrating from his satchel, but he didn't dare answer it. He was already in enough trouble as it was. He pretended to listen as principal Figgins talked about respecting teachers and how disrespect would not be tolerated. Truth be told, Kurt didn't regret it on the least. He had only said what everyone else only had the guts to think. He wanted to do Britney Spears at Glee club, and Mr. Schue was being hypocritical and selfish of not allowing them to do it. Kurt would get them to do Britney if it killed him.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Hummel. Just remember that we are only letting you go without punishment due to your so far clean history. If any other incident happens, you will not have the same treatment." Kurt nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and left the room as quickly as possible. As soon as he was out of the room he grabbed his phone to find no less than 13 calls and 7 messages – all from Blaine, asking if he was ok and what was holding him back. Kurt flinched; Blaine was probably thinking the worst. Kurt rushed himself to write a response, explaining what happened. Not too long after, he got a message.

…_You actually called him 'uptight'? lol wish I'd seen that! –Blaine_

Kurt snorted. Blaine had never actually been introduced to Mr. Schue, but between Rachel and Kurt telling him all about New Directions, he knew the teacher as well as anyone from the group.

But for the moment, Kurt had other things to worry about. More specifically, how to convince their – _very uptight_ – Glee teacher that doing Britney Spears would be appropriate.

- don't you know that you're page break? -

"Holy…" Blaine mumbled, staring at his computer screen, open-mouthed.

"Blaine, what are you-" Rachel started, stopping by Blaine's side and looking at his computer screen. She was honestly scared by the look on her brother's face, something like _lust_, which she had never hoped to see _herself_. Looking once again at the screen, where '_Toxic_' was playing – someone in the middle of that mess must have recorded it and posted it online – she paused the video, earning a glare from Blaine, but the effect was lessened due to Blaine being breathless and blushing slightly. "Stop lusting over Kurt for one minute, would you?" She said, eyebrow raised.

"On that, I have to agree with that guy who was screaming – you all should _never_ stop dancing that song-"

"And by all of us you mean Kurt." Rachel interrupted, but Blaine ignored her.

"And I love Britney Spears. On the girl, I _do_ want to be that hat, but I don't think we're speaking about the same one."

"And I thought you were a dapper gentleman." Rachel said mockingly, but Blaine's blush revealed more than she _ever_ wanted to know. "Oh, gosh. You didn't need to look like that." Blaine gazed at her questioningly, and still slightly embarrassed. "Like you were just caught doing something bad."

"I wasn't caught, but I never said I wasn't doing anything bad." Blaine mumbled to himself and Rachel scowled at him.

"Do you know what TMI means, Blaine? _Too much information_. You just had one of those moments."

Blaine gaped at his sister. "You know a slang. _Oh my god, Rachel Berry just used a slang on me_."

"Shut up and go back to your sex riot! I'll just go." Rachel said, leaving Blaine's room.

Needless to say, Blaine spent the rest of the day rewatching the same video.


	16. Grilled Cheesus

**A/N**: Grilled Cheesus. I was looking forward to this, in some way… Not to Burt having a heart attack, but KLAINE! After this, I'll skip to NBK.  
>While watching this, I had to avoid '<em>I Want to Hold Your Hand<em>' like the plague. Anyone else has trouble with tears during that song as well? :P  
>So I'll let you read. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>16. Grilled Cheesus<strong>

Kurt really hoped his father would understand.

It was a once in the year opportunity, and Burt knew how much both singing and '_The Sound of the Music_' meant to Kurt. Friday night dinners could happen every week, but that sing along wouldn't. He had already made plans to join Rachel and Blaine and go with them to the El Royale Theater. It was just as important as getting the '_Grey's Anatomy_' sixth season DVDs, as he had done the Friday before.

But his father didn't understand.

Truth be told, Kurt had hoped he would just let go of it. But _of course_ Burt would mention the dinners Kurt had already missed, and even though Kurt wasn't expecting the '_your mother started this family ritual_' argument, he tried convincing his dad that it wasn't _just_ a Friday night, it was his first opportunity to go and with friends that _actually_ enjoyed it as much as him. He was a teenage boy, for Gaga's sake! It was normal to want to go out, send other people's thoughts to hell _for once_ and actually enjoy himself.

But he wasn't ready for what Burt said last.

"I'm real disappointed in you."

Proud as he was, he walked away, head held high. But on the inside, his world was falling apart. His dad was everything for him. Hell, he basically _gave_ a solo to Rachel just so he wouldn't have to see his dad like _that_ again. But he did, and he was the one to put that look on his face.

Breathing deeply, Kurt walked to his car. The damage was already done, he might as well go to the sing along.

No more harm could happen, right?

- this is the philosopher's page break -

Kurt's day wasn't going all that bad. So far, the only bad things that had happened were that fight with his dad and _goddamn Finn_, suggesting them to do religious songs at Glee club. Why Kurt ever had a crush on him, he would never understand. At least Blaine had the day off at Dalton, as some teacher conference was going on, and Kurt could text him as Puck sang something about faith or the kind.

French class came along and he was only getting more excited about the sing along. It was the only class in which Kurt could say his mind without having to bear with consequences, as he was a fluent speaker of the language, unlike his classmates. He was incredibly amused by Azimio's scowl as he talked to the boy in French, insulting him as he willed.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue's voice brought him away from his one-sided conversation. "Can we talk to you outside?"

Something happened. Something _bad_.

It all happened to fast, really. In one second, he was in class, mocking one of his bullies, it was like in the other he was at a hospital, where he waited for news on his father, _who just had a freaking heart attack_, sing along forgotten.

He waited.

He hoped it was all just a mean joke, and his father would come walking to his, scowling and saying 'that's what you get from trying to ditch your old man'.

It never came.

Instead, after what felt like years but might as well have been seconds, a doctor appeared.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, rushed. He wanted to know something, _anything_. He _needed _to. "Is he dead?" He swallowed. _No_. His father couldn't leave him like that. Kurt had already lost his mother. How he could he live if he no longer had his dad, his safety, his_ everything_?

"No, he's alive." Those three words calmed Kurt more than anything else. He knew anything else could happen, but for one moment, he felt peace again. _He's alive_. "But I'm sorry I don't have any other good news."

"I-I wanna see him." Kurt tried to go find his father, but the doctor stopped him.

"He hasn't regained consciousness." _Oh_. Kurt went numb for a minute. His father was alive, but it was just a thin line between life and death. He was safe for the moment being, but he could die at any second. '_Comatose_' was the only thing Kurt remembered listening from the doctor's explanation.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Kurt said, shaking his head. Why couldn't the doctor just _let him see his father_? Geez. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"I don't know." Those words his Kurt like a truck. His father could wake up today, next week, next year, and from what he heard, even fifty years from now. He could _never_ wake up.

"Just take us to him now, please." Mr. Schue said, and Kurt had never been more grateful for the teacher. Kurt couldn't speak. He could only walk behind the doctor.

Walking inside his father's hospital room was the worst.

The last time Kurt had been in a hospital, it was when his mother died, eight years ago. Now his father, his only parent left, was at the same place his mom had once been.

"I need a minute." He pleaded. No one else would understand what he was feeling at the moment, looking at his father, _his rock_, taken down by a heart attack.

"I don't think you should be alone, Kurt." Emma said, and Kurt felt like punching her for a minute. But then again, _that wouldn't help his father wake up_.

"Please, just give me a moment alone with my father." He knew he sounded awful, but he _felt_ awful.

"We'll be right outside." Mr. Schue said, placing what was meant to be a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Dad?" Kurt called, hoping this could be like one of these movies in which people were comatose but then they woke up, squeezing someone's hand. "Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now. Just squeeze back. C'mon, dad. Just squeeze my hand." Kurt was on the verge of tears. _It wasn't a movie_. It was real. His father could die.

He could be alone.

He felt a tear run down his cheek, but his thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone, indicating someone was calling him. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but he checked the caller's ID anyway, '_Blaine_'. Making up his mind that he should at least warn the boy that he wouldn't make it to the sing along, he answered. "Blaine?" He said, hoping his voice didn't sound as bad as he thought it did.

"_Kurt? What's wrong?_" Blaine asked, and _damn_, he knew Kurt too well. That or Kurt really was _that_ bad.

"I can't go to the sing along." He said, a part of him hoping that Blaine would leave it at that, but a larger part hoping the boy would catch up on his tone and actually _care_ enough to ask.

"_Why not? Kurt,_ what's wrong?" Kurt felt a rush of warmth at the boy's concerned voice. He could lose his dad, but Blaine would always be there for him. At least Kurt hoped so.

"My dad had a heart attack. I'm at the hospital." He said, and there was silence for a moment.

"Which hospital?" Kurt gave him the address and then it hit him – _Blaine_ was coming to the _hospital_ on his day off from school, in which he could be going to a sing along of '_The Sound of the Music_', just because _Kurt_ was feeling bad. Kurt allowed himself to smile for a moment.

He wasn't alone after all.

It didn't take long for Blaine to arrive. As soon as he got to the hospital, Mr. Schue and Emma decided to leave, as they didn't want Kurt to be by himself. "Hey." Blaine called softly as he walked inside Burt's room. Kurt looked up from his father's limp form for a moment, acknowledging Blaine with a small 'hello'. "I'm not going to ask how are because, honestly, I don't want you to lie and I know you're going to say 'ok'." Kurt looked down for a second, guilty. "You're not fine. I'm not asking you to be. I don't have a clue on how you're feeling, but it must be bad and I really think you need a friend right now, so I just want you to know that… I'm here. I'm not leaving. If you need anything, I'll still be here." Blaine said, seriously, and grabbed Kurt's hand that wasn't entwined in Burt's and squeezed it. Blaine looked at Kurt's face, paying more attention. Kurt knew he looked exhausted. Being the only out gay kid on his school was clearly taking its toll on him. But he refused to let himself break. For his dad, for himself, hell, for every out kid in this homophobic world. "If you need a friendly shoulder as well…"

Kurt couldn't take that much longer. He hugged Blaine, knocking the breath out of the boy, but he couldn't bring himself to notice as he buried his face on his friend's chest, shutting his eyes tightly, because no matter how much people said that crying relieved people's stress, he couldn't let himself show such vulnerability. So he settled for sobbing as lightly as possible, keeping a strong grip on Blaine's shirt, whilst the latter rubbed random patterns soothingly on Kurt's back, humming a calm song under his breath.

Kurt didn't even realize when he fell asleep, but he only knew that he hadn't felt so safe in a very long time.

- the chamber of page breaks has been opened -

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked, walking inside Burt's hospital room again. Instead of meeting Kurt for their Tuesday coffee meeting, Blaine decided to bring Kurt's non-fat mocha to the hospital. Kurt didn't want to leave his father's side, and Blaine knew that. Kurt shrugged, but Blaine could see behind that. "What happened?"

"Mercedes dedicated a religious song to me at Glee club yesterday. I don't understand why they can't back off just on _this_. They are my friends, and that's exactly why they should do that." Kurt said, bitterly. He loved his friends, he really did, but they could be really insensitive. For a start, they didn't realize how the bullying was getting worse. Now, they wanted to _force_ religion on him?

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked at Blaine, unsure. If he told Blaine and the curly-haired boy was also as religious as his Glee fellows or his sister, he was probably going to have another person talking him into how important it was to believe in a God. But he decided to take a chance anyway.

"I don't believe in God. They want me to accept their prayers, but if I don't believe in them, what's the point?" Kurt watched as realization dawned on Blaine's face, but the look that suggested that Kurt was wrong on his disbelief never came.

"They shouldn't be doing that. Now, more than ever, you need _friends_ to be here with you. You don't need scolding because you don't believe in God. They of all people should know better than to judge you like that." Kurt stared at Blaine, in awe. It was everything he needed his friends to tell him. That religion didn't matter and he had their support, no matter what. Kurt teared up for a moment.

Who would have thought that out of the whole Glee club, the only person who would accept him through it all wasn't even a member, instead the _brother_ of one?

Kurt smiled. It was a small smile, but it reached his eyes. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

- the prisoner of the page break -

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mercedes asked as Kurt put some of his books on his locker. He looked beside him as the girl approached him. "I know you're going through a really scary time now, but I feel like I don't know how to be around you anymore. And I know you're not really spiritual or whatever but I feel like you're closing yourself to a world of experiences that might surprise you."

Kurt closed his locker, thinking hard. This _was_ his best friend, after all. But didn't that mean he could be honest with her? "I understand where you come from, Mercedes, but I'm just asking you to respect my beliefs. I respect yours, don't I? And if _Blaine_ can accept me, I don't understand why _Glee club_, where I'm supposed to feel safe, can't." Kurt sighed at the look of hurt on her face. But he had to do this. "You're right; I've been pushing my friends away. But don't you think you all have been pushing me away too?" With that, Kurt walked away.

- the page break of fire -

"You know, the last thing he said to me was that he was disappointed on me." Kurt whispered, and if the beep of the electrocardiogram wasn't the only sound in the room, Blaine probably wouldn't have listened to him. Kurt half-hoped he hadn't, but at Blaine's confused glance, he realized the boy indeed listened. "Friday night… It's a tradition in our family to hold a dinner. Last week, Carole and Finn were supposed to join us."

"The sing along was also Friday…" Kurt nodded as Blaine put the pieces together, nodding in understanding. "I don't think he ever could really be disappointed with you, Kurt. I mean, he must've felt bad that you didn't give the same importance to those dinners as him, but still. He must be really proud of you. You're brave, Kurt. You're the most courageous person I know. You make me want to be a better person. You've been through _so much_, but somehow you still manage to hold your head high and show people that _nothing_ is going to get to you, even when it _does_. I'm proud of you, Kurt. I'm sure that if your dad were awake, he would agree with me."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know how to reply to that. But he didn't have to, as one second after, he felt a slight tug on the hand with which he was holding his father's. "Dad?" Kurt asked, hopeful, and there was another movement. "Nurse Nancy!"

Kurt was going to be fine.


	17. Never Been Kissed

**A/N**: ...Yup. Do I need to say how excited I am for this one? I don't know about the first scene, but the rest of the chapter? Not so bad.  
>Computer's bitching, so I didn't get to watch the episode. Sorry if any of the quotes is wrong. AU timeline, fyi.<br>Glad you guys agree on the Kurtcedes scene at Grilled Cheesus :)  
>A question: would you guys rather if Kurt transferred back to McKinley after Christmas break or after Regionals, as in canon? <em>This won't change when Klaine's happening<em>. Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>17. Never Been Kissed<strong>

"...I have in my hand our competition for Sectionals next month!" Most of the Glee club cheered as Rachel and Kurt exchanged a look. The competitive part of them wanted to be against the Warblers, but the other parts only hoped they wouldn't go against Vocal Adrenaline. "First, the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the _Dalton Academy Warblers_…"

"Wait, what?" Rachel said, stunned. "Is that even allowed?"

Mr. Schuester frowned. "Why so, Rachel?"

"Her brother goes there. He's a part of the Warblers." Kurt answered, also quite confused. Now he probably wouldn't be able to talk about the New Directions drama with Blaine. _Just great_.

"Rachel's brother? As in that hobbit who punched Jesse at Regionals?" Santana asked, not impressed in the least. "He's probably lead soloist, if he's anything like midget here. You just bring some tapes of you two singing some duets and we'll have spying material."

Kurt frowned. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of spying on Blaine, and he was almost sure that last time he checked, Blaine wasn't even trying for solos yet. Maybe he started trying this semester. "I'm not going to give you guys spying material." Rachel said, panicking slightly. "I won't act like Jesse."

"But what if _he_ spies on us?" Puck asked, and the rest of the Glee club nodded in agreement, while Mr. Schue watched with interest.

"He wouldn't. Besides, if he _wanted_ to, he had plenty of time to do so, since he watched both our Sectionals and Regionals presentations." Kurt said, shrugging.

"Wait, wait, so he already watched us?" Mr. Schue asked, frowning. Kurt and Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry, but that puts us behind them. We don't know anything about them and one of their members has already watched us perform." The Glee club nodded in agreement, as Kurt and Rachel panicked. _What the hell, Mr. Schue_? Kurt thought, angry. Maybe the teacher was right, it wasn't fair, and looking at it from the rest of the Club's way, it made sense, but if they knew Blaine like Kurt and Rachel did, they wouldn't charge the boy with such things. "Then it is only fair that someone from our club gets to watch them perform."

"I say we send Kurt, he's already gay." Santana suggested and Kurt rolled his eyes. It was just like her to make crude comments. "Besides, if he already knows Rachel's brother it's more likely that they will let him go, unlike the other guys. Besides, if any guy can copy the uniform, that's him."

"She has a point, Mr. Schue." Puck said, turning to Kurt afterwards. "You know your way to the preppy school?"

Kurt nodded slowly. He didn't want to spy on Blaine, but from what he was gathering form the rest of the New Directions' arguments, he didn't have another choice. "Great!" Mr. Schue said, turning back to his paper. "And the other team to beat, the Hipsters…"

Kurt sighed, no longer paying attention. He looked over at the clock; if he left right after Glee finished, he could still arrive at Dalton in time to meet up with Blaine. He looked over at Rachel, who was watching him, and shrugged. He didn't exactly have a say on this.

As soon as the bell signaling the end of Glee, he walked out of McKinley.

- the order of the page break -

Dalton Academy was _huge_.

No, really. It was almost like Hogwarts. Kurt watched in awe as he walked inside the building, trying his best to blend in. He didn't even go home to change his clothes to something even slightly similar to the uniform, as he would be recognized one way or another. He started walking, only then realizing that he had no plan at all on where to find Blaine and didn't even know if the boy was in the middle of the class. He was walking through a deserted hallway when a bell rang and the corridor started to fill with students, all going on the same direction. Kurt, feeling completely lost, followed the boys. He ended up on a staircase, and _when the hell had he climbed stairs?_, he wondered, until he nearly reached the bottom and decided to ask for help. "Excuse me…" When the boy he had called turned, he almost laughed. _Hello there, Blaine_. He decided to keep up the spy image, anyway. "Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here?" Kurt smiled as Blaine looked at him, confused, before realization hit him.

"My name's Blaine." Blaine said, teasingly, and offered his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt." Kurt shook Blaine's hand, before looking around. "So what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine replied, excited. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Kurt stared at him. Blaine had told him that the Warblers were liked, but Kurt didn't know it was like that.

"So, wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, baffled.

"The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand, but unlike all the times Blaine did the same thing, this was different. Kurt realized Blaine's hands were slightly calloused and warm, also noticing that their hands molded each other perfectly. Blaine and Kurt ran down empty hallways, the latter admiring the school. It was a nice place; Kurt now understood why Blaine liked the school so much.

Suddenly, they stopped and Blaine's hand was gone. Kurt looked around to realize that the room was full. "I stuck out like a sore thumb."

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine smirked and Kurt glared at him half-heartedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine said, walking away when a few of the boys – Warblers, Kurt noticed – started harmonizing.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy..._" _Holy shit_. Blaine was their lead singer. It was like Kurt was looking, actually _looking_, at Blaine for the first time. He wasn't just Blaine, one of his best friends and also Rachel's brother, he was _Blaine_. He was lead singer of the Warblers, prep school boy, extraordinarily cute and hot _gay_ guy who actually _cared_ about Kurt. "_You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_." Kurt's mouth went dry as Blaine sang, looking at Kurt through the whole song.

Kurt wasn't exactly a fan of Katy Perry, despite how many times Blaine tried to talk him into listening to her music, but if Blaine kept singing like that, Kurt could easily get used to it. He watched in awe as Blaine owned the song, looking so relaxed and Kurt could swear at that moment that Blaine was born to be a performer. "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love_." Kurt was entranced by Blaine. How could he be such a fool to never actually _see_ him? Blaine wasn't just a great person, he was a wonderful _man_. He wasn't just a kid who needed protection, no. He was a dapper gentleman who didn't look at Kurt like he was a random guy. Kurt was snapped out of his trance by Blaine's '_Yeah!_' on the song. He was feeling dizzy, but could anyone really blame him? He had just opened his eyes for his best friend as a possible boyfriend. In fact, it was quite easy to picture himself and Blaine as a couple.

But then the song ended and Blaine wasn't singing anymore. It was like a spell was broken and reality crushed into Kurt's mind. _What if Blaine didn't like him?_ Kurt knew it was just a crush. Of course it would fade, just like it did with Finn.

But Finn wasn't his best friend. Blaine wasn't dumb (no offenses to Finn, but he really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box), he was _gay, smart and smoking hot_. Besides, Blaine made him feel accepted, Blaine made him feel _safe_.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling brightly at Kurt, who melted. "Liked it?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "You never told me you were their lead singer." Kurt pouted, mocking offense. "I'm hurt."

Blaine laughed. "Well, at least I'm not spying. I take it you know we're competition?"

Kurt nodded. "They told me to spy, as I was likely be the only one you wouldn't beat up." His eyes widened for a moment and he panicked. "You won't, right?"

"No, never." Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Would you join Wes, David and I for coffee?"

"I don't know..." Kurt looked at his feet, blushing. What a great spy he was.

"C'mon, please?" Blaine asked, making his puppy face. Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. Blaine was positively adorable. How could he have been so blind? Kurt nodded and Blaine's face lit up, his mouth quirking up into a smile, as he held Kurt's hand again, the touch bringing shivers down Kurt's spine. He knew it was clichéd, but as long as he was with Blaine he didn't mind it.

_Damn_, he had it _bad_.

"You can sit there." Blaine said, pointing to an empty table by the corner. Kurt nodded and sat there, twisting his hands on his lap. After not much long, Blaine and two other boys, an Asian and a dark-skinned one, sat down in front of him and Blaine gave him a coffee cup. "Nonfat mocha." Blaine said, to which Kurt blushed ('_he knows my coffee order!_'), mumbling a 'thank you'. "Kurt, these are Wes and David. Guys, this is Kurt."

"It's nice to put a face to the name," The Asian one, _Wes_, said. "Blaine talks a lot about you."

Blaine blushed, mumbling a 'Wes' and glaring at the by, who laughed. "Only good things, I hope." Kurt shot a smile on Blaine's direction.

"_Very _good things." David said and Blaine blushed harder. "We were even starting to think you were just a piece of his imagination."

The two Dalton boys laughed as Blaine glared at them. "Well, we better leave you two." Wes said, winking discreetly on Kurt's direction. "We have to go do some… _Warbler things_."

"Take it easy, Kurt." David said and the two left their table.

"That was... Embarrassing. I'm sorry." Blaine said, still blushing.

"I don't mind." Kurt flashed Blaine a smile, before looking around. "This is a nice school."

"Yeah. People around are pretty accepting. They don't really care, you just... Blend in." He said, watching as Kurt's face fell. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kurt nodded, thoughtful. He had nothing to lose by telling Blaine, right? "There's this guy... Karofsky. He's making my life a living hell. I mean, he's been bullying me since I started high school, but now it's getting worse, and no one seems to notice. Not Rachel, not Mercedes... They all have their own problems, I know that, but... I just feel so alone." Kurt blushed and looked down at the end of his ramble. He actually just told Blaine all of his thoughts and vulnerabilities which he hadn't even admitted to himself.

"Hey," Blaine said, softly. "Look at me." Kurt did as asked, biting his lip lightly. "It's ok to be scared, you know. You once told me that people get attached to labels, and you were right. This Karofsky guy? He's the same. He's just a bully trying to get to you, and you have no idea how strong you are to not let him get to you. If there's anyone I know that has courage, that would be you. You know…" Blaine hesitated, and Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. He had already poured his heart out and Blaine didn't judge him, why would _he_ be the one to judge Blaine? "Everyday I'm thankful that I came here. You were also right when you said it was beyond my control. But still, I can't help but think, what would have happened if I tried to talk them out of it?" Kurt stared at Blaine, puzzled. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. I lost my chance of calling them out, but you still have yours."

Kurt stared at his cup, considering the idea. _What's the worst that could happen?_ "You're right. Even if his brain really is too thick for mature conversation, I can still try and talk some sense into him." Blaine chuckled under his breath and nodded, smiling.

"If there's anyone who can do that, it's you."

- the page break prince -

As it turns out, Kurt's plan backfired.

The next time Karofsky shoved him against a locker, Kurt, having just received a message of '_courage_' from Blaine, didn't 'shut up and take it', like he usually did. He went after Karofsky and they ended up having a discussion, which ended… With Karofsky kissing Kurt.

It was Kurt's first kiss _ever_. Stolen by a bully.

In a daze, Kurt called the first number that came into his head, only realizing who he had dialed when Blaine's chipper voice answered. "_Hey, Kurt!_" Kurt sobbed into the phone. "_Kurt? What's wrong?_" _Great_. Now Blaine was concerned.

"Karofsky..." Kurt started, but tears started to cloud his vision and he stopped talking, trying not to let them fall.

"_What did he do to you?_" Blaine asked, a fearful and angry edge to his voice.

"He kissed me." Kurt whispered, and there was full silence on the line. "Blaine?"

"I'm here. You're still at McKinley?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm heading there."

"No, Blaine, you don't need to miss class-" Kurt tried to protest, but at the moment he _really_ wanted Blaine to be there.

"It won't be a problem, I can catch up later. You're more important than that." Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's words. He really wished Blaine had been his first kiss. He didn't even know if Blaine wanted to kiss him, but one could always hope, right? "I'm on my way. It won't take long… Well, longer than usual anyway." Kurt scowled. Why did Dalton Academy have to be so _far_? "Just stay there, ok?"

"Yeah. Bye." Kurt said, ending the call. He rested against the choir room's wall. That was the only place at McKinley he felt safe, and it was empty as Glee's rehearsal for the day was already over. He didn't know how long he was there, barely paying attention as the bell signaling the end of a classes rang, only being startled when his phone vibrated on his pocket. He sighed in relief when he saw '_Blaine_' as the caller. "Hi. Where are you?"

"I just arrived, I'm at the entrance."

"Wait there." Kurt said, hanging up after a small exchange of 'goodbye's. He made his way there avoiding everyone in Glee club; they didn't know what happened, but the ones that were on his classes knew that there was something wrong. "Blaine." He called as he approached the boy, who was still in his uniform.

Blaine turned around when he heard Kurt calling him and breathed out in relief. "Oh, good. You're safe."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I was just talking to you on the phone. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine blushed, looking down, and Kurt _almost_ smiled. "Thank you… For coming."

Blaine smiled slightly. "So… Can I talk to him?" Kurt frowned. He didn't want _that_ to happen. Especially not to _Blaine_. Not to sweet, adorkable Blaine, who Kurt _just_ figured out he was crushing on.

But then Blaine looked at him, pleading, and there wasn't a single thing Kurt would refuse to this boy if he used that look. "Fine." Kurt, resigned, nodded for Blaine to follow him and they started wandering outside McKinley – not many people stayed inside the school during lunch, especially _not_ Karofsky. Not long after, when they were climbing a staircase – Kurt didn't really understand what was it with him and stairs on this week – Kurt spotted the closeted bully. "There he is." He said, nodding in Karofsky's direction.

"Just let me do the talking." Blaine said, smiling nervously at Kurt. Kurt could see that Blaine was nervous, even if he was trying to act nonchalant, but appreciated the effort nonetheless. "Excuse me…" Blaine said to Karofsky and Kurt's blood ran cold.

"Hey, lady boys. That your boyfriend, Kurt?" Kurt _almost_ replied an '_I wish_', but stopped himself, remembering it was probably better to do as Blaine asked.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine said, only slightly taken aback when Karofsky pushed past them, muttering 'I got to go to class', but Blaine ignored him. "Kurt told me what you did."

That got Karofsky to stop. "Oh yeah?" He asked, turning to face Kurt and Blaine. "What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt said, and although he didn't want to, he knew Dave wouldn't admit it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karofsky said, looking around to check if anyone had listened to Kurt.

"It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal." Blaine started, putting a confident face on as the bully started walking away. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

Dave stopped on his tracks before turning around and shoving Blaine against the fence. "Do not mess with me!" He said, enraged.

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment, before he sprung to action and shoving the bulkier boy away from Blaine. "You've got to stop this!" He said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Dave walked away from them, leaving Kurt breathing harshly and Blaine still against the fence, even though the look on the latter's eyes was pride. Of what, Kurt didn't really understand.

"Well… He's not coming out anytime soon." Blaine joked, trying to lighten the mood. Instead of laughing or rolling his eyes like he usually would, Kurt sat down on the stairs. It certainly had gotten really bad to Kurt for him to sit down onthe floor without even worrying about his clothes. "Hey, what's got you so down? Despite being kissed by your bully, I mean."

At that, Kurt cracked a small, sad, smile. "Until yesterday, I had never been kissed." Kurt sighed. "I wish I _did_ try to be straight, so I could at least count a girl's kiss as my first, not _this_."

"It doesn't count if you don't want it to." Blaine shrugged. "When you meet someone you really like and you kiss that person, you can count _that_ as your first kiss."

Kurt really wanted to kiss Blaine then, and _that_'d be a nice first kiss. He smiled, and even though it didn't really reach his eyes, it was _something_. "Come on." He said, getting up and offering his hands to help Blaine. "Let's go get some lunch. You must be starving."

"Fine. But my treat!"

"You really have to stop treating me like some kind of princess."

"Ok, I'll let you be the prince if I can be Ariel."

"Haha, _very_ funny, Blaine."


	18. The Substitute & Furt

**A/N**: ...So. I have a feeling some of you may want to kill me out of frustration pretty soon.  
>I have mixed feelings on this one. Hope you like.<p>

**Bob**: I do realize that you have a point, but I, like probably many of the people reading this, want to get to the Kliss soon, and if I did write '_Duets_' and '_TRHGS_', those would be filler chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>18. The SubstituteFurt**

Ever since the school year started, Kurt Hummel feared for his friendship with Mercedes.

Sure, he loved her and she was one of his best friends. But that was the problem: she wasn't _the_ best friend, she was _one_ of them. If he honestly had to choose a best friend at the moment, he would say Blaine.

Of course, that had nothing to do with the fact that he was crushing on Blaine. Blaine. Kurt gave a mental sigh just of thinking about the name. Pretty Blaine with curly hair tamed by gel who wore uniform. Blaine who had gorgeous hazel eyes which looked at Kurt with such _care_ that it made Kurt's heart swell.

But that's beside the point… Sort of.

Before summer, Kurt and Mercedes used to hang out a lot, go shopping and the only times they weren't together were at Blaine and Kurt's thrice-a-week coffee dates, at Rachel and Kurt's sleepovers and the Hummel's Friday night dinners. Now, it was actually pretty rare to find the two of them together. They talked mostly at lunch and Glee club, and anyone who saw them would think they were simply school mates who got along.

Kurt suspected Mercedes was feeling left out ever since he started hanging out with Blaine more and more (but he was falling for the guy, could anyone really blame him?), and Kurt didn't know if that made him feel guilty or angry.

Guilty for obvious reasons, for leaving a friend for a love interest. Angry because, honestly, when it was time to do a duet at Glee club and Mercedes could have paired with him, he did it alone. When Karofsky pushed him around, Blaine was the one to help him stand up proudly. When he used a fake smile, Blaine was the one who noticed. So, yes, he was pretty much torn.

And now even Rachel was bitching on Glee club. Well, she was _always_ bitching, now only more than usual. But Kurt liked Ms. Holliday, and, for the first time since they 'funked' Vocal Adrenaline, he was having fun.

So Kurt decided to try and set Mercedes up on a date. _Anthony Rashad_. Football player, _very_ good looking and member of the Black Student Union. Sounded like a nice guy. But of course it backfired.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Mercedes, trust me," Kurt started, tiredly. "Love is just around the corner." If _anyone_ knew that, it would be him. He, who was falling for his best friend. He, who had just actually _looked_ at Blaine the week before.

"'Sup, homo?" Kurt tried his best to ignore it as Karofsky teased him, sending him a wink, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling sick.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Mercedes said, although Kurt barely even heard it, still taken aback. Kurt looked up at his friend, who was standing on her chair, holding a paper in which '_tots_' was clearly written.

_Oh_. So this was about food. "Tots!" Some girl in the back screamed and the rest of the people eating lunch started to yell with her.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said, surprised by the shouts. He looked around. _Yup. Definitely a tot war_.

- you make me feel like I'm living a page break dream -

…So maybe inviting Mercedes to one of his and Blaine's coffee dates – _but they weren't _dates_ dates_, Kurt reminded himself – wasn't one of his best ideas ever. But what could he say? He wanted his two friends to get along. Apparently, that wasn't working well _at all_.

"What happened, Mercedes?" He asked her after Blaine had gone. "I thought you liked Blaine."

"I do." She said, eyeing the tots she asked to bring home. "But not when the two of you are being all… _Gay_. You two are just too comfortable around each other, it's like you're in love with him or something…" Kurt blushed and Mercedes' eyes widened when she realized it. "_Oh my god_, you do, don't you?"

"I don't _love_ him… Yet." Kurt mumbled and she squealed. "It's just a crush, it'll go away."

"Are you kidding me, boy? Of course it's not! You two are just _too cute_! I'll be your maid of honor!" Kurt's eyes widened.

"I just figured out that I have a _crush_, which, by the way, is not the same as being eternally in love, on Blaine. There isn't going to be any wedding!"

"Yeah, right." Mercedes snorted. "You're in denial, white boy. Rachel's little brother is totally whipped. Now _that_'s something I would bet my tots on."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"Keep telling yourself that." With a wink, Mercedes left a stunned Kurt in front of the Lima Bean.

- Glee: The Music, Presents the Page Break -

"It's going to be perfect!" Kurt beamed, even though Blaine couldn't see his smile through the phone.

"_Sounds like it!_" Blaine chuckled. "_It's so _'you'_ to make a Glee wedding_."

"I'll take that as a nice thing, just so you know." Kurt smirked, walking to his locker. "You and your dads are also invited. You better come, because if you don't, _then_ I'm taking it personally. Hang on a second." He said, as he reached his locker, opening it and taking a second to admire the wedding cake topper that stood there. He took it and closed his locker, about to grab his phone back when he turned and _Karofsky was there_. "I don't want you near me." Kurt said, trying to back away and phone forgotten over his books.

Dave took the wedding couple, asking a "Can I have this?" even though the answer wouldn't exactly make a difference. After staring at Kurt for a few seconds, terrifying the smaller boy, he walked away. "Thanks."

"_Kurt? What happened? Who was that?_" Blaine's voice snapped Kurt out of his trance. He could see Mr. Schue eyeing him from across the hallway but chose to ignore it.

"It was just… Karofsky." Kurt mumbled and he could almost hear Blaine tensing through the phone.

"_What did he do?_" Blaine nearly _growled_ through the phone.

"He just scared me, that's all." Kurt said, and even though it wasn't the whole story, it was still the truth.

"_Kurt… You're not telling me something._" Blaine sounded truly sad at that, and Kurt's heart broke at the tone. He trusted Blaine, he really did, but that was something he had to deal with on his own. "_Please. You know you can trust me with anything. I just want to help you._"

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt was speaking before he realized it.

There was silence from the other side of the line for a few seconds. "_What? Why didn't you tell me before? We have to tell someone!_"

"What difference would it make? I have no proof. It would only make him madder."

Blaine sighed. "_Just… Let me know if something else happens, please? I'm your friend. I'm here exactly for these things_."

"I know." Kurt smiled sadly. "Thank you for that. I have to go now… See you at the wedding?"

"_See you_."

- when I see your page break there's not a thing that I would change -

"Hey! There you are!" Kurt greeted Blaine with a huge smile and a hug, which the shorter boy reciprocated.

"It's good to see you, _spy_." Blaine teased, only then taking the time to look around. "Wow. This looks amazing. You actually planned it all by yourself?"

"Yes, I did." Kurt beamed, proud. "I just hope nothing goes wrong… I mean, this is my first time ever planning a wedding but I've been doing this since I was two, and there's always that chance something will go awfully wrong and then the marriage will be ruined and maybe Carole won't even want to be a part of the family anymore because of me and-" Kurt started to ramble, panicking.

"Relax." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulders comfortingly. Kurt relaxed immediately at the touch. "It's perfect. If she ever refused to be part of the Hummel family, that would be incredibly foolish. Nothing will go wrong."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you. Feel free to judge me now."

"I think it's adorable. I think _you_'re adorable." Blaine said, smiling shyly and – _was he blushing_?

Before Kurt could start thinking about what _that_ meant, a shout of 'Get over here, Hummel! It's our time!' that sounded like it came from Santana took his attention away. "It's time." Kurt bit his lip, pondering what he would do next. "Enjoy." He leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek, barely registering the sharp intake of breath from Blaine as he felt the warmth of the boy's cheek, letting his lips linger for a second more than appropriate. With a last smile, Kurt joined his Glee friends.

- the page break wasn't invited, though ): -

Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

Finn had his stupid moments, of course. But he was undeniably sweet whenever he wanted to. Kurt felt tears at his eyes from Finn's speech. Sure, he and Finn hadn't exactly been on the best of terms for the past weeks (maybe months or even _ever_, Kurt wasn't really sure), but on that night he had gotten a _brother_. And, from what Finn had just said, they could rely on each other. _Even if he got a slushie on the face every now and then_.

He was honestly surprised when Finn and the rest of Glee club and – _was that Blaine?_ – had started to sing '_Just the Way You Are_', and it was _for him_. Finn had actually just danced with him, _in front of a whole crowd_.

It would probably take him long to confess it, but the best part of his night was when Blaine approached him. "May I have this dance?" Kurt nodded, still smiling. He put one of his hands on Blaine's shoulder and entangled his other one with Blaine's. The two danced in silence, just staring at one another without even realizing it.

Just for that night, Kurt allowed himself to forget about Karofsky, about how the world was homophobic and even to think that _maybe_ Blaine liked him back.

- Fanfiction Dot Net Academy for Page Breaks -

"_Kurt!_" Blaine answered his phone, happy as always. "_What's up? You don't usually call at this time. Not that I'm complaining, of course._"

Kurt smiled. If there was one thing he was looking forward to, was studying on the same place as Blaine. "I'm transferring to Dalton." He said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. Truth be told, he had mixed feelings about his transfer. Even if that meant he had to leave the New Directions, he had Blaine at Dalton and he would be safe.

"_Oh_…" Blaine said, and Kurt thought there would be an awkward silence, but of course there wasn't. "_So I guess you really are the new kid now._"

Until Blaine acted like the dork he was, Kurt didn't think he could possibly laugh about his transfer.


	19. Special Education

**A/N**: The end of this contains just a little of A Very Glee Christmas.  
>Yup, it's shot, and yes, it contains three different POVs. Well, hope you like! :)<br>This will probably be finished by Saturday. Just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Special Education<strong>

"The uniform looks good on you, just do you know." Blaine smiled at Kurt from the passenger seat. The two of them had decided on going to Dalton as the tuition was already expensive, why waste money on gas for two cars if the two of them could go in one?

Kurt blushed, averting his gaze from the road for a moment. "Thank you. But I don't know… I miss wearing my clothes."

"Well, you _are_ wearing a pin." Blaine pointed out, giggling.

_He's so adorable. Can I kiss him?_ Kurt shook his head slightly. "It's not the same." He sighed sadly, before smiling slightly again. "So, what's waiting for me at Dalton?"

"Oh, I didn't even ask you if you wanted to, but I kind of set you an audition for the Warblers." Blaine said, sheepish. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "They're going to love you, I mean, how long has it been since we've last had a countertenor? I don't even know. Just… You should know that they are very different from the New Directions. I already told you about the council, Wes and David are in it this year, they and Thad. From what I see of you and Rachel, I'm sorry but I have to say: no Broadway." Kurt scowled and Blaine giggled. "I told you I was sorry. But the Warblers are more of a top 40 group."

"Ah, that explains why they let you sing Katy Perry." Kurt mocked. He knew how Blaine got when someone talked about Katy Perry, it was like Kurt when anyone insulted Lady Gaga.

"No," Blaine said, defensive. Kurt laughed. "It was because her music is great."

"Sure."

After a few seconds of silence, Blaine spoke up again. "The council chooses our set list. That part is sort of like New Directions, but instead of Mr. Schuester telling you to do lots of Journey, there will be three guys telling you to do pop songs. Also, we always have auditions for our solos, but no one really gets it at their first time."

"When did you get yours?"

"…Second. But there are people, like Nick and Jeff, who I think you're going up against, that auditioned three or even six times. I don't know if you're going to like it... It's not about a single person, it's about the team. It takes some time getting used to, I know, but…"

"It's worth being safe?" Kurt asked, nearly a whisper.

"Yeah. You'll fit in soon enough." Blaine smiled encouragingly and the rest of the ride was spent with small talk.

- why don't you come on over, page break? -

"I need Raisinets!"

"Carb loading?" Kurt asked, amused, as Rachel desperately asked for the candy.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her _damn candy_." Kurt was about to ask something when Rachel continued. "She's a… A warm body. Hey, did you, ah, get your solo?" She asked, and Kurt remembered telling her about his audition. He vaguely remembered her suggestion for him to sing '_Don't Cry for Me Argentina_', which he would have done if not for Blaine telling him more about the Warblers.

"No, but Blaine said no one ever gets it at the first try, so… The worst part has gone." Kurt said, happily.

"Wow. If they have enough power not to give you a solo, they must be really good. We are _doomed_. Sorry, that was selfish." Kurt snorted. "What I meant to say was 'wow, that really sucks, I'm sure you were really good'. Speaking of Blaine, where is he?"

"Somewhere." Kurt said, blushing, and Rachel realized it.

"Why are you all flustered?" An idea hit her and she squealed slightly. "_Oh my god_, are you two _finally_ together?"

"I'm not even going to ask what that '_finally_' means, but _no_, Blaine and I aren't a couple." Kurt said, a hint of sadness on his tone. Rachel bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "Enough about my love life, _or lack thereof_, how are you and Finn? I haven't even talked to him since the wedding."

"I haven't really talked to him much… I found out that he and Santana were romantically involved and he lied to me about it."

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" Kurt frowned, just as the call for the start of the competition rang. Rachel looked bewildered.

"Kurt, they're calling places!" Blaine said, before noticing Rachel and smiling at her. "Hi, Rach!" He hugged the still stunned girl. "Good luck! We have to go, bye!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the two waved at her, who only sat there for a few more moments.

- your page break stains -

"Oh my god, my brother has a solo!" Rachel said, beaming proudly at both Blaine and Kurt.

"Yeah, it's the hobbit who beat Jesse." Santana stage whispered, smirking.

Rachel ignored her, gesturing for Kurt to smile. She noticed as her brother sneaked glances at Kurt at specific moments of the song ('_Your sweet moonbeam'_, '_you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_'), and her brother was _good_. She laughed at her brother's face when he sang '_gangsta_' (_be dorkier, Blaine, I dare you_), but was almost swooning at the end of the song. Blaine wasn't just singing that song, he was _singing it for Kurt_. For that exact reason, as soon as it ended she was the first one to give them a standing ovation.

If the New Directions were going to lose, may as well be for the Warblers.

- I've had the page break of my life -

"I still can't believe we _tied_." Kurt giggled. He had been positively _beaming_ ever since it hit him that both the Warblers and the New Directions were going to Regionals. Blaine honestly thought he wouldn't mind tying if it meant Kurt would smile like that. "This is so amazing."

"I know, right? I won't have to feel the wrath of Rachel Berry when I get home… Not for beating them, anyway. But for getting a solo when she didn't?" Blaine flinched mockingly and Kurt laughed. "Oh, speaking of the devil… Rachel and I got a gig at King's Island Christmas Spectacular, but you know Rachel and she wanted a solo. Now I'm all alone and I have a duet asking to be sang, but I don't want to do it with someone I don't know, so I wanted to ask you to come and sing '_Baby It's Cold Outside_' with me." Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine took it as a bad sign. _Geez, why would he want to sing a flirty duet with you, anyway?_ "I know it's a date-rape song, but I just really like it and if I don't get a partner they're going to make me sing it with a girl and even though the song is originally-"

"You ramble too much." Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. It's a personal favorite." Kurt actually _winked_ and Blaine swooned. Was Kurt being flirty with him? Well, not that Blaine was going to complain. "Just tell me when it is and we can rehearse it."

"Yeah. Sure." Blaine said, grinning as on the inside, he fist bumped.

Needless to say, a few weeks later, after they did the song, even Rachel had to admit that it was the best performance of the event.


	20. Silly Love Songs

**A/N**: I think you'll like this one.  
>BTW, that website Blaine was talking about? Yup. It exists and the italicized phrases come from there. (le disclaimer)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>20. Silly Love Songs<strong>

"Absolutely _not_." Kurt stated. He and Blaine were out for shopping (last time they would before Valentine's Day, when every store got sort of crazy), but despite how much Kurt lo- _admired_ Blaine, he would _not_ go into the GAP with him.

"Please?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked away from him. He knew Blaine was using the puppy eyes and if Kurt gave it one look, he wouldn't be able to say 'no'. "Besides, there's this sort of cute guy over there."

Well, _that_ got Kurt's attention. "Where?" Blaine chuckled and pointed at a guy folding some shirts into the store. "He has… Quite a head of hair." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. "He's definitely gay, but…" Kurt shook his head. "No. Not worth walking into GAP." Truth be told, after knowing that Blaine had some sort of interest into a guy who worked at the store, Kurt wanted to be _anywhere_, but at the GAP. Call him possessive, he just didn't want Blaine to walk into that store and fall in love hopelessly with the guy, crushing all of his own chances with the boy. "Let's get out of here." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him away from that _filthy_ place. "There's a Lima Bean nearby."

The Lima Bean actually made Kurt feel a _lot_ better. Maybe he wasn't so happy when he walked into the place to find it full of Valentine's Day decorations. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing a couple of stuffed puppies and showing them to Blaine. "Ok, I'm all for flare, but these Valentines decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?"

Blaine took the puppies from his hands and gave them a happy look. "It's clearly puppy love. It's cute, come on."

The stuffed couple made a kissing noise, playing an 'I love you'. "Oh. Ok, that's creepy." Kurt said, at the same time Blaine smiled, saying "Adorable."

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt said, even though he wouldn't mind the excuses if he got to spend a day cuddling and kissing Blaine.

"Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and call me a hopeless romantic but it's my favorite holiday." Kurt looked at Blaine, disbelief written all over his face.

"Really?" He asked, trying to sound skeptical when all he wanted was to profess his adoration for the boy there and then, kissing him senseless and showing him a _real_ reason for that to be his favorite holiday.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'." There was something different in Blaine's eyes as he said this. Not bad, neither good, just different. Kurt couldn't really recognize that emotion, but it made him feel tingly.

"Any plans for Valentine's day?" Kurt asked, trying his best to ignore his pounding heart.

"Rachel didn't tell you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt shook his head, confused. "We're having a sleepover. She's inviting you and Mercedes. I'm going to be there as well. It's kind of a 'Lonely Hearts club', since we're all single and stuff."

Kurt shrugged. That definitely sounded better than sitting by himself on his room and watching TV whilst eating food that he definitely shouldn't be eating. Well, in fact he knew that being at the sleepover would actually mean all those things, but he wouldn't be alone, so it was just a bonus. "I'm in."

Blaine beamed just as they reached the counter and a lady asked what they were getting. "A medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies." The woman said the price and just as Kurt was about to grab his wallet to pay for his mocha, Blaine beat him to it. "Don't even bother, dummy, it's on me. Keep the change."

As Blaine left, probably to get their orders, Kurt stayed for a few moments longer, smiling to himself. "I do believe I have a new favorite holiday." He beamed, looking over at Blaine.

Best. Holiday. Ever.

- all these page breaks just take us too long -

"Do you know when he's coming? He has to be late or something. Please, tell me he didn't give up!" Blaine whined to Rachel and Mercedes. It was Valentine's Day, and Blaine had spent the whole day thinking about the sleepover. He was going to sleep on the same room as Kurt. He almost fainted at the thought.

Who would've thought that a one year and a few months before Kurt had called Blaine an idiot?

"Blaine, for a start _you_ are the one who invited him." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as Mercedes giggled. "And if he _did_ give up, he would've called us already." Just as she finished, the bell rang and Blaine perked up.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Blaine yelled, rushing down the stairs to answer the door, barely registering the laughter coming from Rachel's room. "Hi." He breathed as he opened the door to find Kurt there, stunning as always.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled and Blaine could just stand there watching Kurt smile for the rest of his life and he would be a happy man. But instead of doing that – sadly, real life didn't allow him to 'creep on Kurt', as Rachel described – he opened the door wider for the boy to come in. "Rachel's room?" Kurt asked, taking off his coat, and suddenly Blaine had a thought if Kurt would act the same way while taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Yeah." Blaine answered, slapping himself mentally. _Bad, naughty Blaine_. He and Kurt walked up to Rachel's room, Blaine thinking to himself about everything he wanted to do to Kurt that night. No, not in _that_ way, but before Mercedes even arrived Blaine had been on his computer, visiting dummies dot com's article on 'how to flirt to show interest in someone'. '_One of the most important things to remember is to be positive_', it said, resulting on Blaine giving himself a pep talk for most of the afternoon. He had placed himself in front of the mirror and telling himself how _irresistible_, _sexy_, _adorable_ and _likeable_ he was, which may have ended up in an awkward conversation with Rachel on why he was doing it ("Blaine, why are you singing 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' to yourself?") but it was all worth it.

After Kurt greeted the girls and settled in, Blaine rushed himself to the other steps. '_Show that you're engaged in the conversation by nodding your head in agreement and following on from the theme of the conversation_'. Blaine found the perfect opportunity to do it as Kurt and the two girls discussed who was better; Whitney, Barbra or Patti LuPone. Blaine, of course, defended Kurt's side. "Patti LuPone is amazing. I mean, have you read her book?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, smiling at him.

"See? Blaine has spoken." Blaine could've died at that moment. _My opinion matters to Kurt!_ "Patti LuPone 2, Barbra 1, Whitney 1."

"Not fair!" Rachel protested. "Blaine only said that because he has a-" Rachel stopped right before she could continue with a '_die-hard crush on you_', receiving a glare from Blaine. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine found that as the perfect moment to '_subtly mirror the other person's body language_', raising his eyebrow as well. Rachel looked awkwardly between the two, Mercedes mumbling something like 'married couple' (_oh I wish_, mental sigh), before continuing. "Because he's gay."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. "Stereotype much, Rachel?"

Rachel snorted and Mercedes giggled. "I guess you could say so. Let's just watch a movie, shall we?"

They all managed to settle on Rachel's bed – _and there was still space left!_ – Blaine happily beside Kurt. They chose a movie, but Blaine barely paid attention to it, putting another step on practice. '_Hold someone's gaze for four seconds, look away, and then look back_', the website said, so every now and then Blaine glanced at Kurt. He remembered that '_the most attractive thing you can do to attract someone's attention is simply to smile_', so every time he caught Kurt's eye – _Kurt was also sneaking glances at him. LIFE. MADE._ – he smiled, gleeful.

Kurt and Blaine kept like this until halfway into the movie, when Kurt started to get tired. Blaine could see his eyes closing with tiredness, so he somehow put an arm around the boy's shoulder. Kurt looked at him, confused and sleepy – _and adorable_. "Sleep." Blaine whispered softly.

"Mm." Kurt mumbled. "G'night, Blaine." Kurt whispered, and Blaine grinned.

"Have nice dreams." _May they be with me, please_. Blaine thought, as he started to get sleepy. Stifling a yawn, he moved his body closer to the sleeping boy's. What harm could be done by a little cuddling?

- how to show interest in a page break -

As usual, Kurt woke up earlier than everyone else on the next day, but somehow it was different. In his sleep dazed mind, Kurt almost didn't register the _very_ soft place he was sleeping and the feeling of curls on his forehead.

Wait. He didn't have curly hair. _Blaine_ had curly hair.

Kurt opened one eye. _Definitely_ a curl. He opened another one, trying to adjust his eyes to the light and inhaling deeply. The air around him smelled like _Blaine_. When his eyes adapted, he looked beside himself without turning his neck to find Blaine's head tucked on his shoulder. The boy had a small smile playing on his lips, and he was _this close_, maybe Kurt should just lean in and claim those lips as his. But he stopped himself; he knew what it was like to have a kiss forced on himself, and he honestly didn't want Blaine's first kiss to be like that as well (Kurt had spent the night squealing when he found out that Blaine had never been kissed – he could still be the boy's first kiss!).

Instead, he closed his eyes and moved closer to Blaine. "Kurt." Blaine purred on his sleep, his smile widening. Kurt grinned to himself. One day, he would confess his feelings to Blaine.

But for now, he was content relying on the boy's warmth.


	21. Sexy

**A/N**: A little of BIOTA in it.  
>Couldn't update yesterday since ffnet and my internet were bitching. Idek. So, Original Song will also be up today.<br>Also, DON'T HATE KURT. Please?  
>Small and I don't really like it, but yeah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>21. Sexy<strong>

"It was a complete disaster." Rachel sighed. She and Kurt had barely had spent time alone ever since Kurt transferred to Dalton, and before they met on that afternoon the last time they had seen each other was on Rachel's party the week before, and even then they hadn't hung out much, as the girl was drunk. In fact, the only times Kurt noticed Rachel were when he had just arrived and when everyone at the party – the New Directions plus Kurt and Blaine – was playing spin the bottle and the girl spun it to land on Blaine. They didn't kiss, as Blaine had said that even though he was drunk as hell, he was still gay and Rachel's brother. Kurt had sighed in relief at not having to witness Blaine kissing someone else. "Brittany actually puked on me. It was _disgusting_."

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Well, you _did_ drink a lot. And drinking right before performing? How the hell did that sound as a good idea?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but closed it after a moment. "As much as I hate to admit it, you have a point. But we were all hangover! We just wanted it to go away."

Kurt scowled at the memory of Bambi. "I know the feeling. Getting drunk is _not_ worth puking on someone, though."

Rachel laughed. "It _was_ fun, though. Especially when Figgins told us we were _brilliant musical comedy performers_. Anyway, how's life at Dalton?" She asked, apparently thinking she was being subtle on trying to get information on his and Blaine's relationship. "Any cute boys? Made a move on my brother yet?"

Kurt nearly spat his coffee, instead choking on it. "What?"

Rachel sighed, speaking as if she was explaining something to a five year old. "You _clearly_ like him. Why don't you just go for it already?"

"Well, he _clearly_ doesn't like me." He snapped back and Rachel snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Just the other day I had to stop him from driving over to your house so he could watch you sleep. _That_'s how creepy he can get, Kurt. He's clearly head over heels for you."

Kurt bit his lips, thinking hard. If he was being honest, he had been thinking quite a lot about the possibility of Blaine liking him back. In fact, that made quite a lot of sense. But there was _something_ bugging him, he couldn't exactly place it. "Let's not talk about this, ok?" He said, and when Rachel looked about to protest, he continued. "Anyway, what happened between you and Finn?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't think I need relationships right now. Finn doesn't even know where he's going to attend after senior year, and I really want to go to New York. I can't just let him stay here while I start my glorious Broadway career. If I had to choose between love and the life I've always dreamed of, I certainly would choose the latter." Kurt's stomach dropped.

Right.

New York.

In a little over a year, he was leaving Lima, and Blaine was going to stay.

He couldn't do that. If he started a relationship with Blaine, he didn't know if he would be able to leave Lima to pursue his dreams. From what he knew (knowledge gained from movies and books), long distance relationships rarely worked. He didn't know if he could let himself and Blaine drift apart. That would hurt too much. That even if they _did_ manage to stay together for the rest of high school, which, also from his 'sources', was very unlikely.

He was doomed to live his life loveless.

- wake up in the morning feeling like page break -

"You're trying too hard." Blaine sighed. He and Kurt were rehearsing for their duet of 'Animal' before they presented it for the Crawford Country Day girls, and Kurt was making _odd_ faces. He _knew_ Kurt was sexy. He remembered when Kurt was a Cheerio and performed '_4 minutes_', and that was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. But the thing was, Kurt was _naturally_ sexy, and now he was _trying_ to be sexy. Yeah, that was also sort of hot – because, honestly, Blaine thought _everything_ Kurt did was '_I'm too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts_' worthy – but it was more when he was simply being _Kurt_. The way he bit his lip when he was trying not to laugh or concentrating too hard on something, the way he walked, he sang, he _breathed_. "Stop thinking about being sexy. Why does it seem like you're uncomfortable or something?"

"Because I _am_ uncomfortable." Kurt confessed, looking to the floor. _Still sexy_. "I don't know a _thing_ about sex, how am I supposed to be _sexy_?"

"Wait, what?" Blaine frowned. He remembered having this kind of talk with Kurt before. "You said you'd think about it. I thought you'd have researched it by now. I mean, c'mon. Haven't you ever had these kinds of dreams before?" Kurt's blush was answer enough, and for a moment Blaine envied whoever Kurt dreamed of. "See? Everyone has urges, Kurt. It's normal, and you won't know that until you look for information."

"I _can't_, Blaine. I tried, believe me. I've even tried watching _those_ movies, but I just get horribly depressed. I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers and _god_ what would their mothers _think_? And _why would they get a tattoo there_? The thing is, _I don't want to know the graphic details_. I like _romance_. That's why I like Broadway musicals… Because the touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt," Blaine's eyes softened considerably. "Someday, you're going to want that. Wouldn't you rather be ready for when it happens? I'm just trying to help you here, so I'll give you three options: one, you do research; two, I tell you about it; three, your dad gives you the talk."

Kurt sighed, uncomfortable. "You're really not letting this go, are you?"

Blaine grinned widely. "Nope. Now, let's go over it again. This time, don't _try_ to be sexy. You're sexier when you don't even realize you're doing it." Blaine blushed when he realized what he had just said, but smiled when he noticed Kurt was blushing even harder.

But when they did the song this time, Kurt wasn't making weird faces. He was being sexy as hell and was completely clueless about it. Blaine shivered. All of sudden, he kind of feared for the girls from Dalton's sister school…

Even more for himself.

- oh oh page break wants some more -

Blaine watched, bemused, as the Crawford Country Day girls handed Kurt their numbers. Sure, some of them had given him their numbers as well, but that didn't stop a nagging feeling inside him. _I'm jealous of girls_. Blaine thought to himself, mentally face palming. _Jealous of girls hitting on my very gay best friend_. He saw Kurt smiling apologetically and smirked; he had more of a chance than any of these girls would _ever_ have.

"You can still call us. Your hair looks _really_ soft and I want mine like that." One of the girls said, staring at Kurt in awe. Blaine giggled. Kurt's hair really was soft.

"Ok, then." Kurt said, smiling politely and taking their numbers, waving as they left. "Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled truthfully at the sight of him.

"I'd say 'success', but we don't really play on their team." Blaine mockingly sighed. "Also, I hate to say it, but I told you so."

Kurt laughed slightly, shaking his head. "You hate to say it? Right. And Patti LuPone is my best friend."

Blaine gasped in mock horror. "What? I'm not your best friend? And how come we weren't introduced?"

Kurt hit him lightly on the head, earning himself a pout. "That's what you get from being a dork."

"So… On the talk we had yesterday." Kurt frowned and all the color faded from his face. "I didn't forget it, you know." Blaine would've laughed at the look of pure horror on Kurt's face if he wasn't utterly serious. "What was your choice?"

"I _may_ have started researching." Kurt mumbled, looking at his feet. Suddenly, his shoes were _very_ interesting.

"So?" Blaine asked, expectantly. Kurt looked up at him, gaping and raising an eyebrow, as if asking 'do you _really mean that?_'. "I need to know if you really did that." Kurt's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his face. "C'mon. _Talk dirty to me_." Blaine tried to joke, but Kurt only tensed and started mumbling some things, starting his way to his car.

Blaine followed him, as close as possible without invading Kurt's personal space, even if usually he wouldn't mind that. That day, there was no light conversation or easy banter. It was purely and utterly awkward.

Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.


	22. Original Song

**A/N**: What a sacrifice it was to watch this episode again. *sigh*  
>Also, David is totally wrong. KAZOOS ARE AWESOME.<br>This is the smallest one, like, ever. I apologize, but it had to be like that. Born This Way (next) is much longer, I promise :D  
>As a side note, NEVER trust a neighbor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>22. Original Song<strong>

Blaine knew Kurt was tired of being a background singer.

Kurt liked Dalton and the Warblers, of course, but it was _too different_. He was safe there, but it wasn't his home. McKinley was, the New Directions was. Kurt probably thought Blaine was the equivalent of Rachel, but only at the Warblers, and Blaine didn't want that. So when Kurt missed a Warbler meeting ("I found a Burberry-esque canary cage cover! Do you understand how vital it is for me to buy it?"), Blaine took it as his chance to propose a duet.

"We are going to lose at Regionals." Blaine said, ignoring the 'What?' and other undignified noises from the Warblers. "I know my sister, and they aren't going to make this easy for us. When she wants something, she gets it, and she wants to win Regionals, badly. I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but I _know_ I can't beat them on my own. From what Kurt and Rachel told me, they are a very united group, and they take advantage from all of their members," Well, a half-truth wouldn't exactly do any harm. "I think we should do the same. So I would like to propose that we rearrange out 11 o'clock number and turn it into a duet to showcase other talent in this group."

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David said, exasperated.

"Point of order, point of order!" Blaine said, thinking fast. He _had_ to win this one. He _needed_ it. "I don't wanna silence anyone's voices in this group. I mean, on my second audition I got a solo, and I've been getting many more since then. I just want to share this opportunity with someone else."

Wes smiled knowingly, glancing at the place where Kurt usually sat. "All right. A vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at Regionals?" All of the Warblers raised their hands and Blaine sighed in relief, unnoticed.

_First part is done, part two is a go_. "I would also like to sing the duet with Kurt." Most of the Warblers only smiled, shaking their heads in amusement. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised when all of them raised their hands as well.

"You got it bad." Nick said, laughing. "At least the guy has a nice voice."

Blaine scowled at him, ignoring the snickers from some Warblers. "He doesn't have a _nice_ voice. He has a dreamy, perfect and angelic voice." Blaine sighed, lost in the image of glasz eyes and rose lips.

"-aine? Blaine? Blaaaine? Are you back from Kurtland or do we have to send a rescue ship?" Blaine shook his head, glaring at the hand in front of his face. "Nope, he's never coming back." He looked behind the hand to find a smirking Jeff and Nick, pretending to weep.

"Our baby! He's all grown up and now he wants his own gaybies! They grow up so fast!"

Blaine glared at the two of them. "Shut up or you're not getting invitations to our wedding."

That did it.

- blow the page breaks out -

"What?" Kurt asked, breathless. "I get to sing at Regionals?" Blaine nodded, excited. Kurt looked absolutely beautiful. He was glowing in happiness, bouncing as if he just figured out that he got to meet Lady Gaga. "_Oh my god, Blaine_!" He squealed, hugging the other boy as tightly as ever. "I don't know how to thank you enough! This is…" Kurt laughed, shaking his head slightly. "This is one of the best things anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

"You're really talented, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling fondly. "You deserve this. Much more, in fact. So, what do you think about Hey Monday's 'Candles'?"

At that moment, Blaine realized he was wrapped around Kurt's finger.

- page break, fly -

"Why do you look so sad?"

Kurt looked at Blaine from where he sat next to the window on the ride back to Dalton from Regionals. He shrugged. "I guess I'm just sad. Last time I sang a duet with an Anderson-Berry sibling, we won."

Blaine smiled. "You're not implying that she's better than me, are you?" He asked, mockingly narrowing his eyes.

Kurt giggled. No matter what happened, Blaine could always cheer him up. In not much over a year, the boy managed to become a great part of Kurt's life, and Kurt could no longer see himself without Blaine. "Nah. You _are_ taller after all. It's just…" He sighed. He had just sung at Regionals! He should be happy. But he wasn't. The realization that he possibly _could_ have Blaine, but shouldn't, hit him like a rock – or like eggs hit Rachel – strong and effectively breaking. "I wish we won. I've already lost Pavarotti, now Regionals." He said, and even though that wasn't the complete truth, it was part of it, and it had to be enough for the time being.

"You still have me." Blaine smiled that adorable grin of his and Kurt rolled his eyes, more out of habit than anything else. "Are we going to bury him today?" Blaine asked, much less cheerful than usual.

"Yes." Kurt answered, his voice so small, but not nearly as small as he felt. Why did he have to choose? Damn drama.

"I know it's hard for you, with your mother and all, but… I'll be there." Blaine said, smiling and squeezing Kurt's hand.

Blaine would be there.

Kurt only wondered for how long.


	23. Born This Way & Rumors

**23. Born This Way/Rumors**

"I'm getting a nose job." Rachel said, sitting on Blaine's bed.

Blaine looked up from where he sat, doing his homework. "You're what?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but Blaine cut her off before she could. "No, you're not. Why would you? I mean, I know Finn broke your nose, but you don't have to do anything, just let it heal."

"No, Blaine." Rachel said, in a stubborn tone. "I'm doing it, nothing you say can change that. Can we talk about something else?"

Blaine was silent for a moment. He knew how Rachel could get, and even if he was fully against the idea, there wasn't much he could do about it. "I think Kurt's going to transfer. I mean, he likes Dalton but he belongs at McKinley, and if it ever turns out that he's safe there, he'll be back before you can say 'blink'." Rachel gave him a look, and he sighed. He had thought enough about it, and Kurt didn't say it out loud, but Blaine knew the boy longed to come back to McKinley.

"What are you going to do if that happens? I mean, you're so used to be at school with him, go to rehearsal… Wouldn't it be weird, coming back to how it was before he transferred?" Rachel asked, and Blaine bit his lip, considering his answer.

He smiled widely. "I belong with him."

- page break's gotta gay -

"Fancy seeing you here." Kurt turned from where he was waiting (for what, he had no idea, Mercedes just told him to be there at noon) by his locker – _at McKinley!_ – to see Blaine. He smiled, confused.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Blaine smiled widely. "For someone who loves clothes so much I can't believe you haven't noticed I'm also not in my Dalton uniform." He said, gesturing to his casual outfit – _why wasn't Kurt surprised by a bowtie?_

"Wait… You…" Blaine nodded, still grinning. Kurt squealed and hugged him. "Oh my god, you... Why? I mean, you've been at Dalton for longer and you never actually attended McKinley, and you know how the drama can be over here-"

"Kurt, relax." Blaine gripped the taller boy's shoulders, his smile never faltering. "I came because I wanted to. I mean, now you have the Bully Whips but I still didn't want you to be alone here. Also, it's too expensive and I'm pretty sure Rachel wouldn't mind if that money got redirected to make some changes in our Oscar room." Kurt laughed, shaking his head. That _did_ sound like Rachel. "Most of all, I wanted to experience this. Even if I get slushied, like you guys told me, Dalton isn't the real world, McKinley is. I want to be ready for it when the time comes."

Kurt smiled. It seemed Blaine had considered this thoroughly, and who was him to judge when all he wanted was for Blaine to live with him forever? "I'm glad you're here. Really glad. You're joining the New Directions, right?"

Blaine snorted. "Like I would miss a chance to go to New York. What are your plans for this afternoon? I was thinking of going to Dalton to say goodbye to the guys again."

"Sorry, but I need you today." Kurt bit his lip. If there was anyone who wouldn't refuse to help on his plan, it would be Blaine. "Me and the rest of Glee club are having a Barbravention. You know Rachel wants to get a nose job, it's our job to stop her."

"Tell me the plan."

- page break Streisand -

Blaine hadn't really thought much when he said 'I'm transferring to McKinley', really.

He paid more attention on giving his dads reasons to let him do it than reasons to prove it to himself. Honestly, being with Kurt was all reason he needed, but that didn't mean it was his best idea.

So as he waited in the mall for the Barbravention to start, he took out his cell phone and started listing reasons why Dalton was better and why he should definitely stay at McKinley. _Wes and David, a better curriculum, the Warblers, no drama_ and _safety_ made it to Dalton's favor, but when it came to McKinley he was at a loss. _Rachel_, he typed, as she was still his friend besides being a sister, but he still didn't know what else he could add to that list other than 'Kurt'. When he was alone with his thoughts, it all seemed really silly, transferring for another boy. But when he remembered glasz eyes more alive than he ever saw them, a smile brighter than the sun, how Kurt seemed _freer _than Blaine ever thought he could be and even how content he felt when he simply watched Kurt talking to his friends, singing in a completely different way from when he was at the Warblers.

How Kurt was _Kurt_.

Blaine was in love, being corny was simply an understatement.

Only '_Kurt_' at the McKinley's side would already do more than anything Blaine could ever add to Dalton. Blaine was so crazy about this boy, he didn't even want to think about all the things he would do for a kiss, but unlike Karofsky, a _wanted_ kiss.

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed when music started and he looked up to find Kurt doing _something_ with his shoulders, which Blaine never wanted him to stop. Rachel looked like she was having fun, and Blaine smiled to himself. With everything going between him and Kurt and Rachel and Finn, his and Rachel's relationship had been put in hold for some time, but he still loved and cared for her the same. Hearing her go on and on about how Quinn's nose was perfect and she wanted that perfection made him feel terrible, especially knowing there wasn't much he could to about it.

For the time being, he could only do his part on this Barbravention.

And watch Kurt dance, but that's beside the point.

- the Page Break Bean -

"You really do love Gaga." Blaine said, smiling as he took a sip of his medium drip. He and Kurt left to the Lima Bean, not wanting to wait for Rachel and Mercedes to do whatever they had to do – which Blaine actually knew was nothing and they only wanted to let the two of them have alone time. "I honestly didn't think you could sing like that. You don't cease to amaze me." _I also didn't know you could move your hips like that, damn. Another pro for McKinley_.

"Those are some nice words, Mr. Dork." Kurt said, giggling as he read at Blaine's shirt.

Blaine pouted. "You're the one who stole 'likes boys'. I was going to use that one. I'm still angry at you for that."

"You know why I had to use that one." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine looked at him questioningly. "Because I'm flawless. That's the only thing about me people don't like."

"You're not flawless. You laugh at the wrong times." Kurt blushed, remembering almost losing himself in laughter when he read that Blaine's shirt said 'Dork', something he called the boy many times. In fact, that was the reason Blaine chose the name, but he wouldn't just say that. "But other than that, you _are_ pretty awesome." Blaine smirked when he saw the slight blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Hello, boys." Rachel said, she and Mercedes joining them before Kurt could answer. "So, what are we talking about?"

- I was page break this way -

Blaine had heard from Rachel, and even though he believed her, seeing the _pictures_ of Kurt leaving Sam's motel room only made it _real_, and he was mad. Not because Kurt was likely to be cheating on him – because, like it or not, they weren't dating (_yet_, he added as a mental note) – but because _Kurt should've told him_.

So on their Lima Bean coffee date – this time only the two of them, _thank god_ – Blaine couldn't help but question him about it, as subtle as possible. "So… Any exciting news?"

Kurt shrugged, looking down. Blaine could recognize that look anywhere; it was _guilt_. It made him sick. "Not really. You?"

"I-" Blaine hesitated. Should he? _I'm not the one lying to my best friend here_. "I saw some news on that newspaper, '_The Muckraker_'-"

"Didn't Mr. Schue say that we should stop all this gossip?" Kurt interrupted, clearly uncomfortable. That only hurt Blaine more.

"Just listen to me, will you?" Blaine snapped, ignoring the wounded look on Kurt's face and focusing on his own anger. "They had pictures of you leaving Sam's motel room." Kurt shifted on his chair, looking away. "Look at me!" Kurt looked back instantly, almost afraid and Blaine softened considerably at that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell." Kurt said, firmly. "Even if I had an affair with Sam, that shouldn't matter, even because he's likely to be straight. You _do_ know he dated Quinn, don't you? Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because-" _I love you_. "I'm your best friend! You should trust me! I mean, if I were going out with someone, even if it was just fooling around, I would tell you!" At this point, there were several people around them paying attention to their conversation, but they paid no mind to them.

"It's not my secret to tell." Kurt's tone was his 'this conversation ends here' one, but Blaine didn't let it go this time.

"Why? Because he can't be the bi guy? You've already told me about Dave, why not about Sam? I thought you trusted me."

"I thought _you _trusted me." Kurt sounded almost _broken_, but Blaine couldn't let it go. He _needed_ to know it. Was Kurt always having an affair with Sam, and that's why he couldn't reciprocate Blaine's feelings?

"I do! But I need you to tell me _something_ that I can believe on!"

"You want the truth? I'll give you the truth: his father lost his job, then Sam's family lost their house. They're now living in that motel and I was bringing clothes to them. Are you satisfied now?" Kurt nearly yelled, shaking his head and storming out of the Lima Bean, leaving a regretful and embarrassed Blaine behind.

- you can go your own page break -

"Stop it." Kurt heard Rachel's voice from near his locker, but didn't even look up from his book.

"Stop what?" He asked, incredibly bored. That _had_ to be about either Sam or his fight with Blaine.

"I am begging you. Sam is cute, but he's not worth losing Blaine over. I mean, you two are not even in a relationship yet, which I don't really understand why, since you're perfect for each other, but I don't understand why you'd hurt him so much."

"Oh, how I've missed your insanity." Kurt said sarcastically, finally looking at her.

"He's wearing your jacket, Kurt! I remember that jacket. You wore it April of last year. You said it was your Earth Day jacket because it was made out of recycled hemp."

"Rachel? Could you leave me and Kurt for a moment, please?" Blaine's voice asked from behind him and Kurt sighed. Truth be told, he was mad at Blaine, but one look at the boy and he would be forgiven. But he knew he had to, especially because the last day he spent ignoring Blaine had been exhausting. He had already fallen hard for that boy, there was no way back. Rachel nodded and left the two in silence for a minute. "I'm sorry." Blaine said, not even asking for Kurt to turn around, which he was grateful for. "I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me. I mean, I keep saying I'm your best friend, but best friends shouldn't really push each other into things, right?"

Blaine sounded so _sincere_ that Kurt couldn't keep it up anymore; he turned around and bit his lip, nervous. "It's… Not exactly ok, but… I just want you to know that I _do_ trust you and I wouldn't do relationships like that. You know I'm a romantic. Having nightly escapades isn't exactly the best scenario in my mind." Blaine chuckled and Kurt relished on the sound. _How I missed him. And it was just one day._ "I would never lie to you, Blaine."

"I'm still your best friend, then?" Blaine smiled, hopeful.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you are, dork."

"I promise that I will never lie to you or break your trust in any way." Blaine said, holding his pinky finger up.

"Pinky promise, Blaine? Really?" Kurt giggled.

"Sh, just do it."

"I promise I'll be your best friend as long as you'll have me." Kurt said, twirling Blaine's pinky finger on his and rolling his eyes, amused.

But the only three words that mattered were still hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Some scenes are small, but other than that I quite like this.  
>Wasn't planning on making Rumors, just leaving it as Blaine also knew about Sam, but that wouldn't be dramatic at all, and New Directions reeks of drama, so.<br>I feel so bad for Original Song. Shh, it gets better. I promise :D


	24. Prom Queen

**24. Prom Queen**

"So, Kurt… What are your plans for prom?" Blaine asked, hopeful. He had been thinking about it and prom would be the perfect opportunity for it. Kurt wanted romance, and Blaine was willing going to give him exactly that.

"I think I'm going to end up inviting Mercedes. I mean, you saw her at rehearsal, she's going stag and even if I'm not exactly the perfect date, it's better than being alone. She _did_ have a crush on me once, after all." Kurt shrugged, but Blaine knew Kurt was affected by all this. He knew Kurt wanted a boyfriend who would take him proudly and dance slow with him. He knew he wanted to be this guy.

"Come with me." Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, you're my best friend and I need to prove to myself that I can go out with another gay guy without getting beaten up. I'm already at McKinley, that's just another step." Blaine said. He couldn't just say 'because I want to confess my feelings for you and finally get to kiss you senseless, if what Rachel says is anywhere near the truth and you actually like me back', but that would pretty much ruin the whole thing.

"Blaine..." Kurt hesitated. "I don't know... What if they _do_hurt you? I won't be able to live with myself."

"I want this, Kurt. Besides, tell me I'm not a good dancer, I dare you." Kurt cracked a smile. Blaine knew he would, as the memory of his father's wedding always managed to bring him close to tears.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt started, with purpose. "You just got yourself a prom date."

- it's page break page break gotta get down on page break -

"I'm going with Blaine." When Kurt nearly breather these words, smiling widely, an uproar was caused on the girls' dressing room for prom.

"Oh my god!" Tina yelled, jumping up and down. "Are you two official?"

"Wait, if he's a puppy and you're a dolphin, how does that work?" Brittany asked, but they just ignored the question, Santana patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"This isn't going to be a date, it's just like our coffee meetings, but this time it's to prom and in front of the whole school." Kurt shrugged, swallowing the lump in his throat. A part of him wanted something to happen, while another wanted it to be like one of those Lima Bean meetings.

"Just two friends who play for each other's team and are totally making goo eyes at each other going to prom together? Yeah, I think so." Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what it is neither what I want it to be." Kurt stated, looking to the floor. He felt four sets of confused eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked. "I thought you two were already going at it like rabbits." Kurt blushed as some of the girls giggled.

"No, really, Kurt. You two _clearly_ like each other. Why wouldn't it work?" Tina asked, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Because next year is going to be our last year at high school, and I need to get out of this place. I'm going to New York, and it's going to be hard enough leaving my best friend here, if Blaine was my boyfriend that would only make things worse."

"Where is he going to attend, then?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." Kurt confessed. "He never said anything about it. Can we please talk about something else?"

- the page break's on the streets and it's on the news -

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Rachel asked, sitting close to her brother on the couch. She glanced up at the TV and rolled her eyes at the 2009 Sectionals' video. "He's been acting off."

"I don't know." Blaine said, never taking his eyes away from the screen. "I asked him about it and he told me everything was fine. I know it's not truth, but I trust him."

"Ok." Rachel decided to drop it for the moment being, even though she had a bad feeling about it. "Well, I heard from Tina that you're going to take him to prom?" Blaine smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Blaine Berry Anderson! How dare you not tell me? I had to hear it from someone else when I'm your sister."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I thought you'd gotten the message from how much I've been listening to 'Teenage Dream' and that I've been asking our dads about renting tuxes?"

"Well, _I'm sorry_, but you're _always_ listening to that song." Blaine blushed, but didn't deny it. "You haven't even freaked out to me yet."

Blaine finally looked at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "_Oh my god, Rachel_! It's going to be so perfect. _He_'s going to be perfect! Hell, he _is _perfect, I just can't wait to see him, because it's going to be so awesome and… I'm going to do it right, be the perfect gentleman, and I'm going to tell him how I feel."

When Blaine finished gushing, Rachel squealed and hugged him tight. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! You promise me I'll be the first one to get the dirty details, right?" She thought better about it for a second and then shook her head. "No, nothing dirty, _please_, just details!"

"I promise." Blaine said, smiling widely.

He was in for quite a night.

- collecting your jar of page breaks -

To say Kurt looked amazing would be a lie.

Kurt was, simply put, _perfect_. Blaine knew he used that word way too much to define Kurt, but he couldn't help himself if it was the truth. Honestly, he didn't exactly know many boys who could rock wearing _skirts_. Kurt could make Blaine melt just from a look, and now that Kurt stood there, absolutely perfect and _waiting for Blaine_, he had no idea on how he could keep his cool.

"You... Hm, you look awesome. I mean, you usually already look awesome, but today you somehow managed to get even better, just like you do every day, and you just keep surprising me-" Blaine stopped himself when he saw that Kurt was biting his lip to keep himself from grinning too widely. "You just look stunning." Blaine said, looking at his feet.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Kurt said, winking.

"So, is your outfit, like in honor of the royal wedding or something?" Blaine asked, blushing.

"Yes, it is. At least you get it. Finn thinks I'm like a, I quote, '_gay Braveheart_'." Kurt grimaced and Blaine chuckled.

"Either way it still looked good on you. Shall we go, Sir Hummel?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt his best polite smile and his arm.

"Yes we shall, Sir Anderson." Kurt smiled widely and took Blaine's arm.

If you asked Blaine, that night had been perfect. Well, at least _most_ of it.

They had a nice time talking ("_Oh my god_, are they actually playing 'Friday'?" "I don't know, it's probably pop now. It's better than the original one, that's for sure." "It doesn't matter, Blaine. That song is _ridiculous_."), dancing (they even slow danced as Rachel sang, Blaine getting a knowing smirk from his sister when Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest, to which Blaine had a hard time keeping a straight face) and simply enjoying each other's company.

But prom, like every other nice thing, had to go downhill.

"Kurt Hummel." Principal Figgins said, announcing 2011's prom queen. Blaine froze; not only Kurt wasn't running for prom queen but he was a _boy_. He looked to the boy beside him. If _he_ was feeling confused and crushed, he had no idea on how Kurt was feeling. Kurt was extremely emotional and certainly would not take well _in the least_ being humiliated like this. There were few whoops, wolf-whistles and clapping from the back, but they were gone as soon as they appeared.

Truthful to his thoughts, not long after the announcement, Kurt ran away from the place. "Kurt, stop! Kurt!" Blaine called, following him, even though he knew it was useless and Kurt wouldn't stop.

"I have never been so humiliated!" Kurt said once they had already left the crowded gym.

"Stop. Stop! Kurt, please, just stop. Come on." Blaine pleaded, thinking hard of something to say. He _needed_ to make Kurt feel better. He couldn't just let his beloved one cry at his prom night, could he?

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt said, turning around, and Blaine sucked in a breath. Kurt was clearly crying, but somehow he still managed to look beautiful. _Tragically beautiful_, Blaine thought, sadly. "We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared, like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

"No, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling reassuringly as best as he could and walking closer to the crying boy. "You know kings were never recognized for their beauty. _Queens_ were. And you…" He continued, wiping the boy's tears from his face but never breaking their gaze. "You are the most beautiful person at this school, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly, and from his face Blaine could almost see gears turning in his head. "Prom is supposed to be about redemption, right? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too." Blaine looked at him curiously, silently questioning. "I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated." Blaine smiled, proud and fond. "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back… That they _can't_ touch me, or _you_, for what's worth."

Blaine offered Kurt a few tissues, and minutes later he was watching Kurt climbing the steps to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," Principal Figgins said, and Blaine was mad at him for a moment. How could he just _watch_ that happen and do _nothing_ about it? "Your 2011 prom queen, Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt walked to the microphone, proudly.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." Blaine laughed slightly at Kurt's words and started clapping, loudly, Rachel also clapping and jumping beside him. The Glee club guys were the first ones to join in, but soon the whole gym applauded Kurt, even if some didn't look exactly _happy_ doing it.

"And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen hearing their first dance." Blaine tensed. Kurt would have to dance with _Karofsky_? No way. Like Mercedes would say, 'hell to the no!'

There was polite clapping, and Blaine could see Kurt and Karofsky talking quietly as the crowds made space for the dance. When there was enough space, Karofsky left, and not wanting Kurt to feel worse than he already had, Blaine approached him. "Excuse me." He said, taking Kurt's attention and grinning. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "Yes you may." Kurt took Blaine's hand and then _they were dancing_. Not only dancing, but dancing in front of all the juniors of McKinley high.

Blaine stared at Kurt as the boy looked around at the shocked faces of his school mates. Kurt didn't give himself enough credit. He was braver than anyone Blaine had ever known, and it made him proud. Other people started joining the dance floor, but Blaine paid no attention to them, instead still looking at the boy in his arms. He somehow managed to look even more beautiful, beaming

"I love you." Blaine said, and he wasn't sure Kurt had head him until the boy looked back at him, eyes wide and tearful. "I... I don't know if you feel the same, but... I had to say this."

"Of course I love you too." Kurt said, and Blaine would have grinned if he didn't sound so _broken_. "But..." _Wait, 'but'? There weren't supposed to be 'but's! It should be no regrets, just love!_ "In a year and a few months, I will be leaving to New York. It'll be hard enough to leave my best friend, I don't want to lose my boyfriend as well. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Kurt was now crying, and Blaine could only watch, frozen, as Kurt ran.

"But I'm also going to New York." Blaine whispered, brokenly, as he watched Kurt leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!  
>I feel so bad. You all were so sweet and I'm mean to you guys. You can kill me, but not before I post the Kliss, which is soon :D I swear it is!<br>I'll post the next one ASAP. I have a feeling I may be grounded soon.  
>Part of the dialogue on this came from a fanart, I don't remember who it belongs to, though.<br>Season 3 is a yay or nay? I have to know b/c I'll be on a trip (internet-less) and only able to post it around the 22nd.


	25. New York

**25. New York**

To say the week following prom had been weird wouldn't be exactly an understatement.

After Sue's sister died, Kurt put all of his will on organizing her funeral. He and Blaine didn't talk on that week, but then again Kurt hadn't exactly talked to anyone. Not Mercedes, not Rachel, when he _did_ talk to someone it was Finn.

"Hey." Kurt said, sitting on the chair beside Blaine on their plane to New York and surprising the latter. "I'm sorry. I think I was too harsh on you at prom and… I don't know. I just want everything to be normal again." He smiled softly and Blaine couldn't help but smile back, even if it was half-heartedly. "I want us to be best friends."

Blaine could almost _feel_ his heart breaking at the words. _Friends_. "Yeah. Sure." Still, he was crazy about Kurt. He would take whatever he could get.

Through the remaining of the trip, they talked like they used to. Vogue, how the lady on the back dressed almost as bad as Rachel, new movies, things they wanted to do in New York… It wasn't awkward, but it surely wasn't the same as before.

- page break wants to wake up in a city that never sleeps -

"Rachel. Wake up, wake up." Rachel wiped the corner of her mouth and looked up, drowsy, to find a dressed up and apparently very excited Kurt looking at her.

"Why?" She asked, about to slash his throat with the pen on her bed if he didn't give her a nice enough excuse for waking her up. What? Rachel Berry was always a drama queen.

"We're going to breakfast at Tiffany's." Kurt said, and Rachel was up at that exact moment. If there was _anything_ that could get her to wake up early it was exploring the city. Rachel barely registered as she changed her clothes and the two walked through the streets. She marveled on the scenery. That city was absolutely beautiful, she could barely wait until she lived there.

"We're gonna get into so much trouble for this." She said once she and Kurt were already eating, even though she couldn't really bring herself to care at the moment.

"How awesome are these bagels?" Kurt asked, ignoring her completely.

"It's the water." She said, and Kurt hummed. "Oh, you're the only one besides me who understands how amazing this place is. Which is why I have a secret to tell you." She continued, even though what she wanted to get to wasn't exactly _her_ secret. "When we graduate, I'm coming back here and I'm going to college here. This is where I belong."

"I'm so coming too." Kurt said and Rachel noticed the lack of excitement on his voice.

"You're so lucky, you know." She started, finally getting to what she wanted to say. Kurt looked at her, puzzled. "You can have love and your career, and I can't. I think Finn's going to stay at Ohio, while Blaine is coming over here."

"Wait, what? Blaine's coming to New York?" Kurt asked, his mouth slightly open, and Rachel giggled, nodding. "But, how is he sure? I mean, he's a sophomore."

"Since when have you known that you wanted to attend to college here?" She asked, and the deer caught in the headlights look Kurt gave her was enough answer. "You really didn't know that?"

"I didn't! If I did…" Kurt face palmed and Rachel smiled widely. "Don't you understand? This changed _everything_. I don't have to choose! But… Does he still love me? I mean, I messed up. Bad."

Rachel laughed. "Oh my _god_, Kurt. You two talk too much, but it's still not enough. _Yes_, Blaine is sure that he's coming to New York after high school and I'm pretty positive he couldn't stop loving you if he wanted to." Kurt just stared at her, eyes wide with shock. "Go get your man!"

Kurt laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Thank you, Rachel." He said, beaming, and hugged the girl quickly before running down the street, back to the hotel.

Rachel smiled to herself. Kurt was going to be good for Blaine.

- page break has been changed for good -

"Where _are_ we going, Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt looked back at the boy and smiled to himself. He was frowning adorably, but still following Kurt and not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Now…" Kurt looked around himself. This was actually going to be much easier than he thought. "Close your eyes." Blaine eyed him suspiciously, but closed his eyes nonetheless. "Good." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, earning himself a small smile.

After a few minutes, he managed to sneak the two of them in. "Can I look now?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet, almost there…" Kurt said and chuckled at Blaine's pout. He lead the shorter boy to the stage and stopped. "You can look now."

Blaine opened his eyes, startled for a moment, but then looked around himself in awe. Kurt understood the feeling; they _were _in a Broadway stage after all. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kurt said, although he wasn't looking to the stage, instead gazing at Blaine. Blaine realized it and blushed, looking down before nodding slightly. "This is exactly what I want. _This_ moment… Forever." Kurt whispered, but the silence carried his words to Blaine.

"Why this and not your premiere?" Blaine asked, turning his eyes back to Kurt's.

Kurt tried to convert every feeling into his eyes. Every moment of happiness, every laugh shared, even a glimpse to a future with Blaine that he allowed himself to have. He paid special attention on letting obvious that it wasn't anyone with whom he shared these moments with that he was looking at, it was the man he loved with all his will. "Because you're here with me."

Blaine stared at him, disbelief written all over his face. But it was the mere glimmer of hope that got Kurt's attention, along with fear. Kurt realized that Blaine was afraid of being hurt – he didn't want to let his hopes up to Kurt would destroy them all over again. Kurt inhaled deeply. He had to do this. It was his only chance to get Blaine – _his_ Blaine, _friendly_ Blaine _who loves you_. "Because I love you, and no matter how many times I tell myself otherwise, I don't think I would be able to have my dreams come true without you." Kurt walked closer to Blaine, stopping within arm distance. "You're part of my dream now."

"If you don't want me anymore, I'll understand." Kurt's voice broke slightly at the end. "But that doesn't mean I'll be fine with it, because whatever it takes to get your heart back… I'll do it." Kurt risked a step forward, feeling immensely pleased when Blaine didn't step back not flinch. "Two years and a half ago, you needed a friend. I was there, and I think it was one of the best times of my life. But now, I just want to know if you need me like I need you. Because, Blaine… I won't let go of you until you tell me to."

Blaine looked at Kurt, speechless, as the other boy poured his heart out for him. "I believe we can have forever. Give me a chance and I will prove to you." Kurt half-pleaded, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

Blaine's mouth opened and closed for a few times, before he nodded. It was a slight nod, a stunned one, but Kurt didn't miss it. "You… Still love me?" Kurt asked, so hopefully that it broke Blaine's heart. Blaine didn't understand how Kurt ever thought Blaine would stop loving him, whilst Kurt deemed himself unworthy of Blaine's love with his whole being.

"How could I not?" Blaine said, taking a step closer to Kurt, who took the other step needed to close the gap between their bodies. "You mean it, right? You're not giving up on us?" Blaine asked, and he was just so _vulnerable_ that Kurt couldn't help but want to hug him tightly and comfort him, whisper that it was going to be fine. Then it hit him – he _could_ do all of those things.

So Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed the shorter boy's ear. "I promise to hold onto you as if my life depended on it, because, in some way, it does." He whispered and felt as the other boy relaxed in his arms. Kurt raised one of his hands to Blaine's face, grabbing his chin gently and turning him to look at his eyes. "May I?" Kurt asked, shifting his gaze from Blaine's lips to his eyes.

Blaine didn't answer, instead choosing to press his lips sweetly to Kurt's. It was simply a touch of lips, but to the two it felt like _so much more_. It wasn't fireworks, explosions, not even rainbows, it was a feeling of being complete and finding each other, it was a promise of not leaving one another. It was the overwhelming need to never let go. It was _right_.

When the need of air became too much, Kurt broke the kiss, inhaling deeply the scent of _Blaine_. "What…" Blaine started, his voice slightly nervous. Blaine licked his lips before he continued, and Kurt couldn't stop himself from following the movement with his eyes. "What does that mean for us? Are we dating or…?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, smiling and caressing Blaine's cheek. "Will you be my boyfriend? Will you want to experience everything with me? Because, I might be taking a big step here, but one day, I want to marry you, adopt kids and have our own home." He continued, unsure at first but then only happy when he saw Blaine's face lighting up at the mention of marriage.

"Yes. I do." Blaine breathed, and Kurt laughed.

"You do realize that this isn't a wedding proposal yet, right?" Blaine blushed, pouting. "Still, like Mercedes always said, we can _act_ like a married couple. This time, though, we have the kissing in our favor." Kurt winked. He was going to get some deafening screams from Mercedes when she found out about him and Blaine.

"You're just using me for my lips, aren't you, Hummel?" Blaine smirked, and Kurt just wanted to kiss him again.

"You found out my plans, Anderson. Now, what should I do to you?" Kurt said, biting his lip and pretending to think about it.

He kissed Blaine again, because he _could_.

- will we ever say the words we're page breaking? -

"Blaine," Kurt said – more _moaned_ than actually spoke, as Blaine's lips kissed all over his jaw – trying to sit up straighter. "You do realize anyone could come in this exact moment, don't you?"

"_You_ do realize that we share a room, right?" Blaine said, stopping to kiss Kurt to look at him and wiggle his eyebrows.

"Yes," Kurt said, trying to sound scolding but failing due to the huge grin on his face. "And that's exactly why. If Mr. Schue finds out, then we won't share a room anymore."

Blaine pouted. "But I want to snuggle. You're so warm." He said, nuzzling Kurt's neck and yelping when Kurt laid him down on the bed, peppering his face with kissed. "But what about someone walking in?"

"Let them, you're too cute for your own good." Kurt mumbled, and a few moments after he finished talking the door burst open. Kurt groaned lifting his head to be met with a smirking Puck and a bright red Finn. "What do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving them his best bitch face.

"We only came here to ask you guys to join us. Mr. Schue is coming soon, and I can't see it won't take long for you two either." Puck said, winking.

"Shut up, Noah." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and watching as Blaine blushed nearly as much as Finn. "We'll join you soon." He said, waving them away. Puck nodded, still smirking, and turned to walk away. "And, to the two of you… If I hear one word about me and Blaine coming anywhere near _anyone_'s ears from your mouths, I won't hesitate on murdering you. _Slowly_." Puck's laugh and Finn's mean-to-be-whisper-but-not-so-much of 'Dude, he's serious!' assured him that he had been heard. "Now…" Kurt smiled, turning back to Blaine. "Where were we?"

- let's page break the world toni-i-ight -

"You were great up there, you know." Blaine said, smiling widely at Kurt, _his boyfriend_. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Kurt, his grin widening when he found the other boy looking back at him.

"You were better." Kurt winked, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Oh my _god_, why don't you two just get together already?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes. "You're disgustingly sweet." She grunted, still on a bad mood that they hadn't classified. Blaine looked behind her to find Rachel looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged at Blaine. They weren't going to spend another night in New York, why keep it a secret. "You know what, she's right, Kurt." Blaine said, winking. Mercedes' eyes widened when Kurt nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." Kurt said, turning around slightly so he was facing Blaine and giving him a quick kiss. Blaine melted, following Kurt's face when Kurt parted the kiss, and Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine again.

"Wait, what the hell?" Mercedes' voice caused them to part once again, Blaine whimpering and pouting at the loss of Kurt's lips. He probably had a new favorite activity – besides cuddling, of course.

"Blaine's my boyfriend." Kurt said, proudly, causing Blaine's chest to burst in happiness.

Rachel and Mercedes squealed. "White boy, when did _that_ happen? I need _details_!" Mercedes said in her diva voice, hugging Kurt as Rachel almost crushed Blaine.

"Now, what do I do? I mean, do I have the sister talk with Kurt or the best friend talk with Blaine?" Rachel said, looking at a loss.

"I won't hurt him." Kurt said, and when Blaine glanced at him it was to find Kurt gazing lovingly at him. Blaine smiled softly and Kurt smiled back.

"I won't either." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. They became so lost in each other that they didn't even realized when the girls 'awed' at them, neither when other girls joined them.

They were only taken away from their gazing when Mr. Schue shouted at the New Directions' kids. "Hey, guys! We better head back to the airport."

"You know…" Kurt started, as he and Blaine walked, hand in hand, to one of the cabs. "I don't know if it's weird or anything, but I don't feel like we lost at all."

"We did win." Blaine smiled brightly, bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. "We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And here it is.  
>Season 3 is a yay! Don't know when I'll get to post it, probably in a couple weeks.<br>…Can I just say how much I loved writing this? IT'S SO FLUFFY. I think I got caries from this.


	26. The Purple Piano Project & I Am Unicorn

**A/N**: Oh, hello. Remember this fic? Yes, it still exists! *gasps*  
>I'm really sorry. School's busy and all that, but I'll try and make more time to write.<br>Well, hope it's worth the wait. Those are more like unaired scenes, but anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>26. The Purple Piano ProjectI Am Unicorn**

"You do realize you're doing it again, right?" Kurt asked, amused. It was their first day back at McKinley – he and Blaine would go together as Finn and Rachel shared another ride – and he had already caught Blaine staring at him four times while he was driving.

"You do realize you're gorgeous, right?" Blaine shot back, smiling as Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes. "I mean it. I could just look at you all day and I would be fine."

"Just stare at me? You wouldn't breathe or eat?"

"I would breathe your scent, because you smell amazing and I could eat you." Blaine laughed when Kurt took his eyes away from the street to give him a wide-eyed look. "You taste great."

Kurt's blush only spread wider through his face, although he was smirking. "That sounded awful, Blaine."

"You know what I meant." Blaine mumbled. Kurt spared another glance at him. He was _adorable_, even when he was sulking for no reason – probably an Anderson-Berry thing. "Oh, I love that song." He said, lighting up in realization and turning up the volume. "_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect…_"

"Seriously, Blaine?" Kurt said, laughing lightly and shaking his head. "I'm not surprised though. Top forty _is_ your thing."

"Sing with me? Please?" Blaine pleaded, pouting and making his puppy eyes. Blaine smirked when Kurt sighed – there was no way Kurt would _ever_ reject that look.

"_You are perfect to me_." Kurt sang, being joined by a grinning Blaine halfway.

"This could be our song, except we already have a song."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"'_Teenage Dream_'." Blaine said, making his 'it's pretty obvious, don't you think?' face. He _did_ serenade Kurt with the song – before they were a couple, but those were mere details.

"What? No. I'm not having a Katy Perry song as our song." Kurt glared at him half-heartedly.

"Yes, you are. You're just mad because it's not Lady Gaga." Blaine chuckled. "Well, it's either '_Teenage Dream_' or '_Pretending_'." Blaine smirked in victory when Kurt scowled. "But seriously, now," He continued, now even more amused. "School hasn't even started yet and you and Rachel are already going to meet at the choir room?" He asked as they parked and walked inside McKinley holding hands, as they had done every day since Kurt transferred to Dalton and continued after transferring to McKinley, although risky.

"Oh, don't try and play innocent with me, Anderson. You want to sing as much as me and Rachel, you just won't admit it."

"No I don't." Blaine snorted. Maybe he _was_ looking forward to sing more this year. But what he really wanted was to get to the choir room soon, as he and Kurt weren't much comfortable with PDA and Blaine had gone way too long without kissing Kurt. Ok, it was ten minutes, but still.

"I'll pretend I believe it." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine stopped at the corridor and looked around. No one was even so much as glancing at them. Taking a chance, he closed the space between himself and Kurt - _his BOYFRIEND! Insert high pitched squeal here _– kissing him although only slightly. "I love you." He said, smiling, after he parted the kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt said, confused but smiling. "What was that for?"

"Just an 'I'm sorry', because this year I'm going to try out for solos, and you know Mr. Schue is going to give them to me." Blaine answered, smirking even as Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I don't doubt it. Your solos are brilliant, despite being numerous." Blaine laughed. Only Kurt could make him feel guilty about actually getting many solos. The rest of their way to the choir room was spent in silence. "Hey there, little sister." Blaine called, smiling even wider as Rachel scowled at him.

"I'm not your little sister, Blaine. I'm older than you."

"But I'm taller." Blaine gave her his own version of Kurt's bitch face, getting some giggles from the boy.

"Dork." Kurt said, smiling and pecking Blaine before leaving to seat beside Rachel on the piano stool.

Blaine watched fondly as Kurt and Rachel warmed up, not even blinking when Jacob Ben Israel barged inside the room. "Me me me me me me me me me you," They kept singing, and Blaine watch in amusement as the blogger waited for them to stop.

"I'm glad you asked," Rachel said, but Blaine barely paid her any mind as he watched Kurt, who was staring intently at the camera, and _damn_ Blaine wanted to be that camera just so he could have Kurt looking at him like that. Oh, wait… Kurt _already_ looked at him like that. Blaine smiled to himself. No matter how long had it been – _four months! But who's counting, anyway_ – he'd never stop being amazed at himself from dating Kurt. "This year we'll both be applying to a New York based performing arts school."

Kurt faked a cough. "Julliard." Blaine laughed silently at his boyfriend's adorableness and merely watched as the two gave an interview – _they were naturals even in interviews with both of them!_ – and didn't exactly register much of what was said, until Kurt said in a sing-song voice "Married by thirty, legally!" After speaking, Kurt glanced at Blaine but quickly turned back to the camera, blushing once he was met with the sight of a grinning Blaine.

_Twenty five will do just fine_, Blaine thought, smiling to himself.

- it's not unusual to see a page break cry -

"What happened?" Blaine asked as Rachel and Kurt walked inside the Anderson-Berry household. They had left a couple hours before, looking extremely chipper and excited and talking about how 'those kids weren't even going to know what hit them'. Apparently, they did.

"Reality happened." Rachel said, her eyes puffy. "I mean, Kurt, thank you for your pep talk but I still think it's going to be really hard. I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can, Rachel. I didn't take you for a quitter." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but the effect was lessened by his reddened eyes. Blaine watched curiously as Kurt and Rachel switched compliments, never having expected to hear Rachel use the word 'amazing' to describe someone other than herself.

"Ok, I don't really understand." Blaine said after a while of Kurt and Rachel bickering back and forth. They looked back at him, stunned, like they had forgotten he was there. _Which they probably had_, he thought. "You guys said you were going to kick their asses, now you look like someone destroyed Broadway."

"I'll just go. You explain to him, Kurt." Rachel smiled sadly, kissing Kurt and Blaine's cheeks and leaving to her room.

"Kurt?" Blaine called his boyfriend's attention after a few seconds of silence. "What's wrong?"

"They were wonderful." Kurt looked down, tears welling up on his eyes and Blaine just wanted to wipe the sad look off his face. "They were amazing and perfect and _so much better_ than me. I'm going to be stuck here. Forever."

Blaine exhaled, bringing his hand to Kurt's chin and making him look up. "No, Kurt. _You _are wonderful. I don't know how they were, but there's no one like you."

"Believe me, there is." Kurt laughed bitterly and Blaine flinched. He hated that Kurt was so insecure. Kurt had no idea of how highly Blaine thought of him.

"No. You're _unique_. Are there other guys who sing well around? Yeah, sure. Do some of them like fashion? Of course. But are they Kurt Hummel? _No_. I love _you_, and you _only_." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, finally looking up at him, and Blaine gave him a chaste kiss, sneaking his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzling his face on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too." Kurt said back, and Blaine knew he still had doubts, but for the time being, everything was fine.

- once there was a wicked page break -

"I take it you're trying to get over your addiction to climb on furniture during numbers?" Kurt asked, amused, after Blaine mentioned joining Booty Camp. Blaine, like Rachel, was a natural performer and didn't exactly need the help, but if there were any imperfect things about him, those would be his compulsion to sing, sometimes at wrong times (like when they were watching the new years' fireworks with the Anderson-Berry family and Blaine started singing Katy Perry's _Firework_), and jumping on furniture (which annoyed Wes to the point he threatened kicking Blaine out of the Warblers, but those were empty threats).

"You love it when I jump on things." Blaine scowled, blushing when Kurt laughed at the double meaning of the phrase.

"Not all things, _especially_ not my folded clothes." Kurt shot him a pointed look to which Blaine blushed.

"It was only once."

"It was _Marc Jacobs_, Blaine."

Blaine pouted. "You love your clothes more than you love me. Not fair."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Blaine was such a _puppy_. A _very _cute one, at that. "Maybe." He teased, making a thoughtful face as Blaine stared with him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Kurt? Blaine? Please tell me you're talking about ideas for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, taking their attention away from each other for a second.

"Of course." Kurt lied, smiling sweetly and nodding. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow, but kept talking about the importance of Nationals. "Of course I love you more, silly." Kurt whispered, smiling at Blaine and giving him a quick kiss. Blaine sighed in contentment and Kurt brought his chair closer to Blaine's, snuggling on the boy's side.

- I'm a natural page break -

"Kurt?" Kurt curled up into himself even more at Blaine's voice. Out of _everyone_ that could walk in the choir room, Blaine was one of the few ones Kurt didn't want to see, followed by Artie and Rachel "Oh, Kurt." Blaine sounded concerned, but Kurt couldn't exactly mind that, because he was _too delicate_, too _effeminate_ and why wouldn't Blaine just laugh at him, like Artie, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and _Rachel_, one of his _best friends_, did?

"Just break up with me already." Kurt mumbled, his voice too high and broken, _like a girl's_, he thought bitterly. "I don't even understand why you're with me. You're gay. I'm a girl. I'm not even going to get to be senior class president, not now that Britt's running for it too."

Strong arms enveloped him, and Kurt would've tried to fight them only if they weren't so _comforting_. "I'm never going to break up with you. You are _not_ a girl, Kurt. You are more of a man than any straight guy I've ever met, and even if you _were_ a girl I would be straight because you are _you_. You are the best person that's ever walked on this Earth and I don't think you realize just how much I love you."

"They _laughed_ at me, Blaine." Kurt whispered, looking up with his reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks, lip quivering. "I tried to play Romeo and they just…" Kurt shook his head as a new wave of tears hit him.

"Hey, sh. Look at me." Blaine kissed Kurt's eyelids, caressing his cheeks. "They don't matter and they weren't thinking. I love you for _you_. They shouldn't have done that, but you know they were wrong. Hush, love." Blaine hugged him tighter and Kurt let his head fall on Blaine's chest.

They stayed on the room's floor, embracing one another, until a voice brought them back to reality. "You two are probably the cheesiest couple New Directions's ever seen, and _that_'s saying something." Santana said, and Kurt could almost hear the smirk on her voice.

"What? No! Finn and I are the cutest couple." Rachel said back and Kurt groaned, snuggling closer to Blaine as the boy chuckled.

"I don't care on who's the cutest couple, I have the cutest boyfriend." Blaine said, winking at his sister and kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Rachel glared at him and opened her mouth to speak something before she was interrupted by Mercedes."My vote goes to Kurt and Blaine." Blaine raised an eyebrow in questioning. "That's how it works over her. You either make it a vote or it becomes a war."

"Have you guys actually voted on this kind of thing before?"

"Nope. Always war." Mike said, sitting close to Tina and kissing her cheek. "I'd go with myself and Tina, but I'm assuming we can't vote on ourselves…?"

"Unless you're Hobbit Who Didn't Hit Jesse. Well, not that her vote counts, anyway."

"I vote for Batman and Robin. I mean, they are a couple, right?"

"Of course, Britt."

"Kurt?" Rachel called, not having seen the boy since he ran away from the auditorium. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and beamed, getting a bright grin in response. "I'm going to be just fine."


	27. Asian F & Pot O' Gold

**A/N:** Shh. Let me just pretend I'm not the worst writer ever. *headdesk*

Well, the worst of exams are gone by now, so YAY! Now I mean it when I say 'faster'. Short, but next one is going to be HUGE. You know what episode it is ;D On to the chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>27. Asian FPot O' Gold**

"You can't just change your mind like that." Blaine scolded as he walked inside his sister's bedroom. Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning to face the other side of the room. "Rachel. _Please_."

"What do you want me to do, Blaine?" Rachel snapped, sitting up and glaring at the boy. "I'm not going to get into NYADA if I don't do this!"

"Neither is Kurt!" Blaine retorted, his voice growing louder. "I know you think you don't need friends, but you also don't need to be hated by everyone!"

"I don't care what they think."

"They are your _friends_, Rachel. Kurt is your brother's boyfriend and it didn't even cross your mind that whatever you're going through, Kurt is going through the same? You can't just stab them in the back. If Mercedes _does_ get the part, haven't you ever thought that maybe it is because she deserves it?" Blaine gestured wildly in the air with his hands, exasperated. Of course, he wanted more than anything for Kurt and Rachel to get along great, but he had been worried about Rachel. She wouldn't be able to make it to New York if she was going to be selfish – working on plays was working on a _team_, and if Rachel couldn't be faithful to her teammates, how could she be part of something of the sorts?

"Maybe _I_ deserve it!"

"I get it, ok?" Blaine started, his voice much softer. "You just want to make your dreams come true. I mean, I'm likely to be getting the part as Tony, Kurt said so himself, but don't you think I would hand over the part for him if he asked me to? I would." Rachel looked away, guilty, and Blaine nearly sighed in relief – he was actually getting to her. "Sometimes, you have to sacrifice something you love for another thing. Besides, if you do get the role as Maria I'll probably have to kiss you." The two laughed softly.

"I'm not going to end up alone. I have Finn." Rachel looked away from Blaine, who shook his head.

"You do, for now. But if you, let's say, take a chance at a football scholarship at the same college as him, will he be fine with it?" Rachel shook her head. "I thought so. That's sort of what you did to Kurt and Mercedes."

"Ok. I won't give the part to her, but if they do, I won't throw eggs on her face."

Blaine snorted. Ever since Jesse St. James threw eggs at her she would threaten to do the same, but never actually did that. "Good for you, sis. Give her a congratulations hug, maybe?"

"If I'm in a good mood. It depends on how many solos Mr. Schue will give me."

"Just… Keep your mind open, ok?"

"You shouldn't be the one saying that, I'm the older sister. Now get out of my room, shoo."

- breaks stream down your page -

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" Kurt asked as he leaned against Blaine's locker, where he went everyday to meet the boy before lunch, his eyes glistening mischievously.

"Oh, what has he done? Did Santana cut him or something?" Blaine asked, one eyebrow raised. The look on Kurt's eyes couldn't mean much good.

"We have to adopt him."

"What?" Blaine spluttered, eyes wide as he stared at Kurt.

"No, really. Let's run off to New York, get married and adopt him- no wait, we can't." Blaine sighed in relief, for a moment Kurt sounded like he was actually _serious_ on this 'adopting-the-new-guy' thing and Blaine had been scared- "You're still underage, damn it. Maybe we could get your dads to do it?"

"You're serious?" Blaine asked, gaping.

"Of course I am." Kurt said, shaking his head in an 'I can't believe you didn't think so' motion. "You have to see him, come on." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started dragging his boyfriend through McKinley, Blaine merely closing his locker before following him.

"Kurt? Where are we going?" Blaine asked, looking around frantically as he searched for any hateful gazes to his and Kurt's hand holding.

"I just have to find- oh! There he is!" Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt and pointed to where Brittany was talking to a boy. Blaine squinted and gave a better look to the boy – black messily-organized hair, slightly taller than him, blue eyes that looked oddly familiar and eyes like… Kurt's.

"Wait." Blaine looked between a grinning Kurt and the transfer. "Is he our kid or something?"

"I _know_! That's why we should adopt him. I mean, he has your haircolor, his jawbone looks a lot like yours, my skin color-"

"What's his name?" Blaine breathed. Most couples their age would probably be scared at the idea of having kids, especially boys, but to Blaine the image was quite vivid; he and Kurt in perhaps a small house in New York or its surroundings, a few (well-dressed in the designer clothes Kurt would buy them, of course) children running around the house and Kurt scolded them as Blaine merely smiled and gave them candies behind Kurt's – _or Papa Kurt's_ – back.

"Rory. Rory Flanagan."

"Flanagan my ass, he's a Hummel-Anderson." Blaine breathed, taking his eyes off the new student to look at Kurt. "God, I love you so much, and one day we're going to have children, you know. Maybe someone will create a new technology mixing our DNAs or something, but we will."

"I can't wait for that." Kurt breathed, glancing at Blaine's lips for a second and Blaine had hoped Kurt would kiss him then, but no such luck as they still had to be careful on the school grounds. "For now… It's just the two of us."

"That's all I ever need." Blaine said, winking and kissing Kurt's cheek just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. They hadn't eaten, but Blaine couldn't care less about it.

One day.


	28. The First Time

**A/N**: I swear I was going to update last week, then boom, stuff goes down. Well, it's here now :D Hope you like it! Also – I have nothing against Rachel. Except for when she makes Kurt feel bad. Then, she could DIAF for all I care.

* * *

><p><strong>28. The First Time<strong>

"So," Rachel started, breaking the tense silence that had settled on the Anderson-Berry dining room as she and Blaine dined, alone as Hiram and Leroy had gone on a trip out of the state. "How did it go at Dalton?"

"Fine," Blaine answered, not looking up at his sister. He wasn't one to stay hurt for long, but Kurt was already insecure enough, and Rachel hadn't helped at all, and _she didn't even feel guilty_. Blaine could only hope that she was enough of an actress to be pretending to be nonchalant. "There's a new Warbler."

"Oh." Blaine heard it as Rachel shifted slightly on her chair. "Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he… Gay? And is he the reason you took longer to come back than you thought you would?" She asked, and Blaine glanced up at her to find her waggling her eyebrows.

"No, Rachel. I don't know if you've realized it, but I'm in a _happy, stable relationship_ – not that I expect anyone from the New Directions to understand." He spat, and felt both a pang of guilt and satisfaction at the hurt on Rachel's face. "His name is Sebastian, he didn't exactly look like a nice guy, he came from France and yes, he's gay."

"Listen to yourself, Blaine." Rachel frowned at him slightly and Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Such a drama queen, even worse than me and Kurt put together._ "He's one of those perfect guys, and if he's gay then he would be crazy not to like you. Sometimes you have to let things go, let _people_ go. How are you even sure that Kurt loves you?"

"Because, _Rachel_, there's more to love than just words, like the way he looks at me, as if I'm his whole world, and it makes me think that _hey, maybe I am_, and he knows all these small things about me that I myself don't realize I do. Just because you had a fight with him isn't going to make me love him any less, neither the other way around." He said, sighing as he rose from the table, unable to keep eating. "What happened to you, Rach?" He wondered out loud as he walked through the kitchen and cleaned his dishes. "Where did the Rachel who introduced me to Kurt when I had just gotten beaten up just so I could feel better?" He left the question hanging in the air and left the room, where Rachel still sat stunned.

- page break began tonight -

_Thank goodness_ was all Blaine could think as Kurt appeared from somewhere – it didn't matter where, because _just in time_ – and interrupted as Sebastian was talking about _infidelity_. Blaine could be many things, but he would be a dead man before he was a cheater. "Who's really great?" Kurt asked, and Blaine could almost hear a choir of angels from the background.

"You!" Blaine said, laughing as he felt the tension leaving his shoulders, and basked on the familiarity of his boyfriend beside him instead of the awkwardness that came from the guy in front of him, because _who the hell calls a person they've just met at school 'sex on a stick'?_ "I mean, it's been a little more than two years since the first time I saw you and somehow you just keep getting better and surprising me."

"Well," Kurt said, smiling as he sat beside Blaine and wrapped an arm – a _possessive_ arm, Blaine noticed, as if Kurt was _marking_ him and who was Blaine to protest? – around Blaine's shoulders and leaned in close, kissing Blaine's cheek quickly but keeping himself close enough that Blaine could still hear his breathing. "We do that when someone's worth surprising."

Blaine pouted, about to talk about how readable he was when he felt Kurt nuzzling his cheek and he giggled. "Oh, god." The two listened as Sebastian moaned from the other side of the table, rolling his eyes. "I get it, you two are like an old couple. But have you ever done something…" _And the smirk's back. He could do without it._ "_Spicy_? Hot, even?"

"We like to keep things meaningful, if that's what you're talking about." Kurt answered before Blaine could say anything, but Blaine could see as a protective urge cursed over his boyfriend and he knew that Kurt would do anything if it meant not having Sebastian or anyone at that questioning their relationship.

"How about you start having some actual fun instead of keeping being bores?" Sebastian said, eyebrow raised, and Blaine felt as Kurt's arm tightened its hold on Blaine slightly. "Tomorrow night? Scandals? I take care of the fake IDs."

"We would-" Blaine started, about to turn down Sebastian's offer politely, but Kurt beat him to it.

"We'll do it." Kurt said, and Blaine didn't need to look at him to know he was serious and not going to take it back.

"Great." Sebastian said, and still smirking, lifted himself from his chair. "It was…_Lovely_ to meet you, Kurt, but I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt smiled bitterly at Sebastian, speaking a clearly fake '_the pleasure was mine_' and nodding to the boy as he left the Lima Bean.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, bringing Kurt back from where he had just been glaring at the entrance of the café. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why not?" Kurt said, shrugging and rubbing Blaine's shoulders, but Blaine couldn't help but think of many reasons why they shouldn't be doing it. "What could possibly go wrong?"

_So, so many things_.

- I like to be in Page Break -

On the day after the opening of _West Side Story_, Blaine woke up to kisses on his shoulder. He smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes as he yawned. "Morning." Kurt said, not stopping his kisses, to which Blaine was grateful. He wouldn't mind _at all_ waking up like this every day.

"G'morning." Blaine mumbled, cuddling back closer to Kurt's chest. "Can we stay here a little more? I'm lazy and I want to be the little spoon." He pouted, cracking one eye open to give Kurt his puppy eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before sighing in mock resentment. "Like I could ever deny you anything."

Blaine giggled as Kurt hugged him tighter, pressing his face between Blaine's shoulder and neck. "Your face is cold."

"No one has warmed it." Kurt mumbled, eyes close and bottom lip sticking out, looking positively _adorable_.

"We can't let that happen." Blaine teased as he started showering Kurt's face with kisses, leaving a last kiss to his lips. "There. All warm now."

Kurt sighed in contentment, smiling as he looked at Blaine. "Thank you, _o holy one_." Kurt teased and Blaine was about to say something back when the door to his room barged open.

"Blaine! I hope you didn't spend the night worrying about me, I was at Finn's-" Rachel cut herself off as she looked at the two boys, lying together on Blaine's bed, _under the covers_. "Oh." She blushed before turning to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll just…" She motioned around the room before shaking her head and walking away, to stop at the door – which had been _closed_, and now she realized why. "Just make yourselves decent before our dads arrive. It won't take them more than an hour."

Blaine merely hummed in acknowledgement before he heard the door shut. "Blaine," Kurt started, sighing as he caught Blaine's cheek in his hand and turned it so the boy was facing him. "Why are you and Rachel still treating each other like strangers?"

"Oh. Hm." Blaine scolded himself as he couldn't find an answer. Kurt had asked him to make up with Rachel, but he hadn't been able to.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said sternly, with a sigh. "She's your _sister_."

"And you're my _boyfriend_. She didn't have the right to laugh at you like that. You're so much more of a man than many people out there, Kurt. You're _strong_, and I know this is going to sound like something you said to me once, but you're the strongest person I know, but even though I know that, you shouldn't have to put up with _that_." Blaine said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes as his thumb traced random patters over where Kurt's hand rested on his cheek.

"I don't want to get in the way of the two of you." Kurt said, looking so utterly _defeated_ that Blaine just wanted to hold him, but he knew now was the time to listen. "You two used to have a great relationship, but then there was all the drama, the Jesse, Rachel and Finn, the you and me-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, fearful for a moment before Kurt's eyes widened in terror.

"What? _No_!" Kurt squeaked out, voice terrified. "I- I don't think I could do that if I wanted to – _which I don't_." Kurt added and Blaine smiled, relieved. Why did he even consider it, anyway? "I just don't want to take what you and Rachel have away from you. _She's your sister_. That's a kind of bond that doesn't just disappear because of a disagreement."

"I know." Blaine whispered, and he knew that although Rachel and he had traded nasty words, they would make up, because that was just how they were. "We're going to work it out, I just don't know when."

"Ok," Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine couldn't help but grin back. "We better leave the bed, though. We still have to dress and you better go have some breakfast before your dads get here."

"But… But… _Warm_." Blaine whined and Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek before sitting up in the bed and stretching, giving Blaine a wink before standing and taking his clothes from the floor – and Kurt was so much in love with Blaine that he didn't even mind that his clothes were on the floor, Blaine noticed as he watched his boyfriend getting dressed. "I'm so lucky that I have you. Can I keep you in my pocket? That way you'll never leave."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as he finished putting on his jeans. "I'm never saying goodbye to you, silly." Kurt said, fondly, before pecking Blaine on the lips. "Now, stand up. I really don't want to know what Hiram and Leroy are going to suggest if they find out we're sexually active teenagers."

Blaine groaned, sitting up slowly. "You are right, and although I'm happy you're saying 'sexually' without blushing, my dads could make Santana and Puck blush like virgin schoolgirls."

"Now there goes something I didn't need to know." Kurt mumbled as Blaine got dressed.

Once Blaine was finished, he extended his hand to Kurt. "C'mon. Are you going to stay for breakfast or…?"

"Nah," Kurt shook his head. "I'll leave you and Rachel to talk." He gave Blaine a pointed look and the younger boy looked away.

"Ok, I guess." Blaine mumbled as they reached the doorstep and sneaked his arms around Kurt's neck. "I'm going to miss you." Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed. "Not for long. I'll come back later." Kurt hugged Blaine close by the waist and kissed him, slow and sweet. "See you later." He said once they parted, a contented smile on his face.

"See you." Blaine answered, opening the door and waving as Kurt left in his Navigator.

"I'm sorry that I had to break the perfect moment," Blaine turned his head around, closing the door quickly as he listened to his sister. "But they really are coming back soon and I didn't think you and Kurt would want to hear _that_."

Blaine chuckled. "You're right. It would've ended sooner or earlier anyway, but every moment with Kurt is a perfect one." He talked as he walked inside the kitchen, where Rachel was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Rachel said, sighing as she sat back on her chair. "I shouldn't have let my own… whatever this is come between you and Kurt. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to see the connection between the two of you. Hell, even a blind person could probably _feel _it."

Blaine looked at her. "I'm not going to say it didn't hurt, because it did. You know, one day you're telling me about how Kurt and I are perfect and then you say that I'd probably be better off with someone else? I don't know what to think, I just…" Blaine sighed, sitting in front of his sister. "I said some awful things, too, and I'm sorry. Can we move on from this with you being the best sister ever and me as the best brother ever?"

"Well," Rachel grinned, offering Blaine her hand, which he shook. "You got yourself a deal, little bro."

Blaine smirked. "I'm still the taller sibling."

"Shut up," Rachel grumbled, although she was smiling. "So, how did it go?"

"Oh, that's a trap," Blaine glared mockingly at her. "If I tell you about my night with Kurt you're going to end up talking about yours with Finn."

"Now _that_'s true," Rachel smiled. "But I had a really nice time. Santana said Finn was bad, but I guess it doesn't matter when you're in love.

Blaine groaned. "I didn't need to know _that_."

"You didn't but I know you're dying to go all fanboy over Kurt again."

"How would you know that?"

"_Please_, Blaine. You freaked out when the guy called you an _idiot_." The siblings giggled at the memory, it seemed far too long ago although it hadn't been more than two years.

"Well, I'm telling you, Kurt is _all male_." Blaine smirked.

Rachel gaped at him. "This is where I quote, '_I didn't need to know that_'!"

"Except that you did." Blaine smiled at her just as they heard the door opening.

"We'll continue this later, Blaine. You _really_ need to understand what 'boundaries' mean."

"As long as I have Kurt," Blaine smiled as Hiram's voice, saying 'honeys, we're home!' echoed through the house. "It won't matter much."

- uptown break -

"Kurt?" Finn called as Kurt walked inside the house. Kurt groaned – now he'd have to explain why he spent the night out to Finn, but it wasn't like Finn hadn't done anything.

"Let's make a deal," Kurt started as he walked into the living room, where Finn was sprawled on the couch. "You don't say anything about what happened to you and Rachel yesterday and I don't talk about me and Blaine."

"Wait, so you gay guys can also… You know…?" Finn asked, gesturing awkwardly with his hands.

"_Yes_, Finn, we can do many things, but you just… Don't tell dad and Carole and I won't, either." Kurt said, and turned to walk away but was interrupted by Finn.

"Dude, I won't tell. Just… I'm happy for you." Kurt turned back to face Finn and was surprised by the sincerity on the boy's face. "You and Blaine can make the long road, you know, move in together, get married, and stuff."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt smiled grateful, before walking away.

Together, Kurt believed he and Blaine could go very far.


End file.
